temptation in the sand
by mageuchiha6990
Summary: Preview of future chapter...matsuri growled, as she felt gaara claw at her back, blood slipping from the wound. She did not look back on the decsion she had made, she belonged to him, for she was his temptation rated M for,language and lemons:gaaramatsuri
1. cute?

Chapter 1: _**"cute…?"**_

Summary: _**matsuri growled, as she felt gaara claw at her back, blood slipping from the wound. She wrapped her arms around his waist and began to kiss his neck, trying to sooth him. He groaned at the smell of her blood "gaara, please, let go" she whispered inches from his. gaara couldn't take it anymore as he closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal pure gold eyes.**_

Gaara: _18_

Matsuri: _16_

Temari: _20_

Konkouro: _19_

* * *

Matsuri woke up to see the sun coming through her curtains; she winced at the bright light. It was probably about 8:00 in the morning, which meant it was almost time to get ready. They had an important meeting today with the elders, today the kazekage would decide on wither or not to sign a treaty with mist about joining them in an alliance.

Gaara had wanted her to be apart of the meeting, because he wanted a team of highly skilled shinobi to take the results of the meeting to the head leader of mist. She remembered gaara asking her to lead the team, so he wanted her to know a little bit more about the decision he had to make.

At first she was flattered, but after already going through already two boring meetings, she really wasn't looking forward to this one.

Matsuri groaned as she stretched all her aching muscle, but flinched when she felt a sharp pain go through her right arm.

"Looks like I'm still sore from last nights training session." She thought as she sat up from her bed to examine the bandaging.

Ever since her sensei, became kazekage he didn't have time to train her like he use too. So they had to turn a weeks worth of training into a 3 hour session, which ended up with her being sore the next day.

Matsuri sighed as she remembers last nights training. Gaara had had her run from his sand shurinkin, at first he took it easy on her and threw only one at a time, but after matsuri dodge them all his speed increased and a few of the shurinkins hit her.

The damage wasn't bad enough to go to the emergency so she continued. Matsuri hated to disappoint gaara, so she wanted to prove to him that she could continue.

"Looks like I'm paying for it today"

Matsuri stood from her bed reviling the bandages wrapped around her legs. Slowly matsuri removed the bandaging to reveal slight cuts and bruising. Luckily matsuri was a medic ninja as well, so she didn't have to wrap herself up like a mummy.

Matsuri was a very strong shinobi; she was already a chunin like temari and she had completed, 4 B class, and 15 C, and D class missions. She was good enough now for her age to stay half the time in the village, like kankouro, to protect the kazagage. The best thing about being by the kazagage, matsuri was allowed special authority, well kind of.

A hot bath sounded good for her aching muscle's, so matsuri moved to her bathroom just out side her bedroom door and turned on the water. Making sure the water was not to cold, matsuri stripped from her clothing, after taking off the bandaging, got into the tub. At first the shower burned the wounds she had received, but she ignored it.

After washing her hair with her favorite shampoo, matsuri jumped out of the shower and quickly dried herself off. Matsuri put on her regular outfit, her dark blue shirt and a plain black shorts that could pull off as a skirt. Before putting the rest of her uniform on, matsuri ran her fingers through her damped hair.

"There is really no need for a brush"

Her hair was still wet, but it would dry. Matsuri almost got her vest zipped up when she heard a knock coming from the front door.

"Who could that be?"

Matsuri hurried and finished getting dressed as she ran to the door ad opened to revile a familiar face.

"Hello matsuri-san!"

"Good morning temari-san"

Matsuri smiled as she embraced temari, but winced as temari wrapped her arms around her own. Temari sighed as she noticed the marks on her legs.

"Seems that you and my brother were playing rough again"

Matsuri blushed at temari statement, and quickly pulled away. For some reason the statement was bugging her more then it should. Temari smirked at the blush on matsuri's face.

"Wow, matsuri I didn't know you and my brother did that while nobodies around."

Temari began to laugh as matsuri face became red. Matsuri, for some reason, began to think of her and gaara, but she quickly shook her head and gained her senses back.

"We...we...we don't .do that!!" Matsuri couldn't help but feel embarrassed, but temari moved to hug her again and smiled back at matsuri.

"I'm kidding, now come on were going to be late"

Matsuri gasped as she realized that it was almost for the meeting. Before temari could say anything matsuri ran back to her room to get her weapons. Temari smiled and moved to the living room to wait for her friend.

Temari noticed that the room was plain, the walls were a pale light blue color and only a few picture frames occupied the walls. There were mostly pictures of matsuri with her grandmother, gaara, kankouro, and herself, but there were no pictures of matsuri's parents.

"Temari-san"

Temari nodded and both her and matsuri headed toward the kazekage's office.

* * *

Gaara growled as konkouro pushed more papers in front of him. It didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

"Sorry gaara, but ever since akatsuki attacked we've had to take extra measures'"

Gaara sighed but continued what he was doing. Ever since akatsuki attacked the village 3 years ago, they've had to have more shinobi's on patrol, than usual. But the most troublesome part was that he didn't have shukaku in is body anymore, which meant he couldn't control the sand around him as well as he use too. Gaara hated feeling weak, he was the kazekage now and the creature that made him gaara of sand was gone. He didn't mind that shukaku was taking from his body, but he still felt like the demon still was apart of his body.

Gaara clinched his fist under the desk; he did not want kankouro and temari to worry about him or…

"gaara-senpai" came a voice that was all too familiar to him.

"Come in" he said solemnly, as he watched the door open to revel temari his older sister and his student, matsuri. Matsuri had been his very first student and even when he still had shukaku, she still wanted him to become her sensei. Even though he was no longer a jinchuuriki he was still considered the sand village's ultimate weapon, but people saw him differently now, he was there protection.

"Gaara the meeting is about to start" stated konkouro as he moved to the door.

Temari nodded and followed her brother. Gaara stood from his seat; he wore a black shirt and black baggy pants, and placed the stacks of paper that he had to finish back in a pile. He sighed at the thought of spending the rest of the night signing papers, lately that was all he did.

Hearing someone laughing, gaara turned to see matsuri who had a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

"Why are you laughing" he asked curious as to why, _him_ signing papers was so funny.

Usually, when people laughed in front of him, they would either run away or bow asking for forgiveness, but matsuri new gaara well enough to know that he didn't like it when people feared him and that he would never hurt her in anyway.

"It's just, that you look cute when you sigh like that" matsuri said with a smile as she turned to leave and follow kankouro and temari.

Gaara watched as she left and felt his stomach tightened at her words. "Cute…?" gaara had never heard of anyone say that about him before and the word was unfamiliar to him. But he didn't have time to worry about it, so he went to his room to quickly change into his uniform.

* * *

Matsuri followed behind temari who was currently talking to kankouro about the meeting. The meeting was to decide wither or not the sand village was to sign a treaty with the village hidden in the mist. The treaty would help them boost up there resources but also increase there alliance with another country.

But that wasn't what matsuri was worried about at the moment, as she thought about the words that left her lips.

"I said gaara was cute"

Matsuri blushed she felt embarrassed at her own actions, not only that, she had said that to there kazagage. She didn't know what came over her, but for some when he stood over his desk, his expression reminded her of a child who hated doing papers.

"it's okay right me and gaara are good friends, right" She thought quietly to herself as she and temari went inside the conference room and went to sit by the head chair. Matsuri shook her head, trying to get her thoughts together so she could pay attention to the meeting and not her…other distractions.

Kankouro sat on the left hand side while temari and matsuri sat on the right side, of the kazekages chair. The leaders of the sand village sat around the table and mumbled to themselves about the outcome of this meeting. Matsuri could feel the tension in the room growing as they waited for the last person to arrive.

"Gaara" she thought. "What's taking him so long?"

"Matsuri, go see what's taking gaara so long." Whispered temari as they realized gaara was taking a little longer then he should to get here.

Matsuri nodded as she immediately got up from her position and began to walk out the door to search for gaara. "I hope. What I said didn't bother him" But before she was completely out of the room she bumped into something hard, and whatever it was caught her from falling over.

Matsuri looked up to see that she had bumped into gaara, who kept he's grip on her secure until he knew she could stand on her own. She took notice that he wasn't wearing his normal clothes but his kazagage uniform, which was similar to the hokage's outfit, but was a blue color instead of red. Matsuri quickly pulled away and bowed, out of habit.

"Gaara-senpai….forgive me…., but we…we where beginning to worry" matsuri said with a quick smile as she lead him back into the conference room.

Gaara twitched when she bowed, it irked him when she did that, even his brother and sister did it and it annoyed the hell out of him. But gaara nodded and followed matsuri into the room and his expression became cold. Slowly matsuri made her way to her seat while gaara went to his. As a sign of respect for the kazagage all the elders stood up and waited for gaara to sit down before they did. After everyone was seated, they began the meeting.

The first one to start was one of the elders from sand who took care of the economic sitituations in the village. But matsuri held back a laugh as the man stood, he looked to be over 70 years old, but for some reason he looked like an old woman who need a good hair cut. Matsuri coughed, but gaara had noticed her small giggle and fought off the urge to smirk.

"If we are to sign a treaty with mist, we will be able to gain a lot more resources and gain more supplies, and technology to keep are water supply high."

The other elders mumbled to themselves again, while gaara sat there with his eyes closed. Matsuri knew how gaara handled things and she knew he only did this when he needed to think, and no body bothered him when he was in this stance.

"Gaara, we do need more supplies till this heat goes away" said another elder who looked more like a man who would kneel over any day.

It was true it was in the middle of July and the heat was not lifting up anytime soon. There water came from deep within the mountain, but since none of them or the elders every went into the mountain they didn't know how much water they had left.

Gaara reopened his eyes, to revel his beautiful sea green eyes. For some reason that was one of the things she liked about gaara, his eyes and his red hair.

"I understand that we do need the resources, but konaha is also sending 7 shinobis here, who bare horses and wagons full of provinces'." As gaara said this temari and kankouro sighed.

Another elder stood from his seat who was a little younger then the rest.

"Kazekage, we must also come up with are own resource then just rely on konoha, if we continued to put are faith in the village of fire we will be considered weak by other countries and attacked by are enemies."

Matsuri noticed that gaara's eyes fell slightly but his face still held no emotion. Temari and kankouro turned to there brother.

"Gaara, they are right, if we rely on konaha for too long are enemies will take advantage of this and consider it a weakness."

Temari said with concern in her tone, and kankouro only nodded in response. Gaara nodded but he looked back at the elders.

"We will sign a temporary treaty with mist, but I will send a team of shinobi to send what are decisions is, with a few of konaha shinobis accompanying them."

Matsuri turned to see the response's of some of the elders. She saw that some of them wanted to continue to argue the matter, but the look gaara was giving them meant that the subject was officially closed.

* * *

"The meeting is finally over"

Yawned matsuri as they walked back to the kazagages office. Matsuri stretched her arms out as they entered.

"How long has this subject been going on" she asked as she sat at a chair in front of the big oak desk.

"About 4 months" sighed temari who went to sit at the edge of gaara's desk.

Kankouro and gaara soon walked in after them and went to there regular spots. Kankouro went to lay on the couch and gaara sat at his usual seat, getting ready to finish what he started. Matsuri noticed the slight irritation in his eyes from the stacks of papers still on his desk. She wanted to laugh again but decided against it, but he quickly gave her a stare which she looked away, fearing that if she made eye contact he would give her trouble at there next training session. "Grr…"

"Well at least you don't have to worry about the stupid meeting for awhile." Said kankouro trying to lighten gaara's mood but it wasn't helping.

Temari sighed as she looked out the small window to see that the sun was still up pretty high.

"It's about noon, do you guys want something to eat."

Matsuri and kankuro both nodded, but gaara was to busy working that she guessed he didn't hear her. Temari shook her head, her brother was worse then kankouro was.

"Well I'll be back, I'll grab something for you too gaara."

"I'll come too" yelled kankouro as he followed temari out of the office.

Leaving matsuri and gaara alone, but gaara was to busy to talk at the moment so matsuri just sat in her chair and stared out the window. Usually one of them stayed behind to watch over gaara when he worked, just in case something happened they would be there to help. He was never to be left alone again without supervision.

Matsuri shivered at the thought. She still remembered when the men in black and red clouded cloaks came and took gaara away. He fought against a blonde hair man, who could make bombs from his hands. Matsuri remembered when she saw the look on gaara's face when the enemy was inches from destroying the village, she had never seen gaara so determined to protect the sand village before. He had sacrificed his own defense to protect the village.

She tilted her head to the side to just barely glance at there kazekage. The sun glistened over his skin, as if it was made of marble. Matsuri bit her lip as she remembered the day they found the kazekage. He wasn't injured to badly, but she noticed that he was a lot paler than usual and when she tried to help him stand, his body was cold as if his warmth had faded away completely.

But now his face didn't look pale at all, and she noticed that he had a normal temperature; it was a habit of hers now to check his temperature which he found slightly irritating.

She smiled at the thought, but her smile soon faded.

"_Even after he returned home he hasn't changed one bit, except for the fact that the de….."_

Matsuri couldn't bring herself to think about the creature that use to be inside gaara. The creature she remembered gaara turning into all those years ago. She still could remember those blood thirsty gold eyes.

"_But now…."_

Matsuri looked up to see gaara still signing papers, his expression still slightly tense, but with a certain softness that was rarely seen. He was still the gaara she remembered from a long time ago, but for some reason something felt different about him.

Gaara noticed that matsuri was being quieter then she usually was. He tilted his head up to make eye contact with her familiar, but beautiful onyx eyes. He excepted her to turn away from his gaze but she didn't, she kept her gaze locked with his for some reason. Her eyes became soft and he noticed that she was puzzled by something.

Gaara sat up straight, but his eyes never left her. The room became tense when he saw her lips beginning to form a sentence. And for some reason he was anxious to know what was troubling her, but before matsuri could get a word out she was interrupted by temari.

Matsuri and gaaras eye's broke away from each other and looked to see temari holding a plate of salad and a steak.

"I think you should eat gaara" said temari as she placed the plate in front of him.

"Hai" he said as he went back to his papers but ate a small piece of meat at the same time.

"Matsuri" temari placed the salad in her hand.

"Arligato, temati-san" she said with a smile placed at her lips.

Temari had noticed that before she walked in that gaara and mutsuri were staring at each other for some reason, but she had already walked in before she could stop herself. She looked to see a small blush grazing matsuri's cheeks, but she didn't want to say anything yet, so she turned to another subject.

"Gaara, maybe you should get out for awhile."

Matsuri and gaara both looked up at temari in shock and confusion. Temari asking them to take a break, what has the world come to?

"you need to take a break, you've been in your office for at least two day straight, and been training matsuri at night, so why don't you get out for a little while."

Gaara was about to protest but temari folded her arms over her chest and glared at him, it wasn't as intimidating as his, but she was pretty scary when she didn't get her way.

"Gaara come on you need to get out." It was more of a demand then anything.

Matsuri already knew that gaara wasn't going to win this fight so she got up and gave gaara the puppy eyes.

"Please, gaara-senpai you've been working really hard, maybe you should go to the oasis for a little while, you know to take a breather."

Gaara looked back at matsuri again, but he did not keep contact for long, for he closed his eyes and sigh.

"Alright" he said as he pushed the papers aside and stood up from his desk.

"Good, matsuri will wait for you outside her new apartment in an hour giving you

Time to change." Said temari with a smug on her face. Gaara nodded, realizing he was wearing his kazekage outfit.

Matsuri went rigged and tried to complain but temari was already pushing her out the door.

"He'll see you later, be ready to train" and she shut the door leaving a dumb found matsuri in the hall. Matsuri sighed as she walked down the hallway

"I'm not even fully healed from my last training with gaara-senpai" she groaned, thinking about what type of medicine she should use after her training. She cringed at the thought.

* * *

Gaara had changed from his normal kazagage outfit to his training outfit. The one thing he knew not to do was train in his kaze uniform, because it was very uncomfortable.

Swiftly moving through the streets, gaara was able to find matsuri's apartment very easily. It felt like forever since he was able to run around, so he took his time.

"Well, looks like will have another training session" he thought as he landed in front of matsuri's apartment. It was a small apartment but for someone who lived by themselves it was perfect. For all he knew she lived by herself, but her grandmother came and visited once in awhile, but it was still a good size apartment.

Gaara knocked on the door and took a step back, to wait for matsuri to come out. When he heard something fumble a little behind the door, he knew it was her; slowly he walked towards the oasis. He heard footsteps fallowing him, but came to a slow walk beside him.

"gaara-senpai, what are we going to work on today" matsuri was a little excited for her training, because it would usually be a month or so before she was able to train with her sensei again, but now she had a back to back practice and she couldn't wait.

"Will work on avoiding your enemies attack" he whispered softly.

Matsuri head dropped, but she hid back her disappointment. She knew he would probably make her work on avoiding attacks more because she barely missed any of his regular attacks before.

"how's your arm and leg" matsuri looked up to see gaara staring at her, his face still held no emotion but it was still a shock to hear him sound concern, but it was always cute to here him to see him care. Matsuri just smiled at him, he felt his stomach tighten at her smile.

"Its fine now"

He nodded then turned his attention to there destination. That was the last word they said to each other until they got to the small oasis that contained there only water source for miles.

The oasis was beautiful it was surrounded by bushes and small tree's, of course they were smaller then the trees in leaf village, but they were still beautiful. The one thing matsuri love about it was the tall water fall that came from inside the mountain. No one new what lied inside the mountain, so nobody went in. matsuri looked down at the small lake, the water was a dark blue color but it smelled fresh.

Matsuri kneeled down beside the water and took a cup of it in her hand and brought it to her lips. The liquid felt good as it poured down her throat, it was fresh, not tainted by the chemicals, they put into there own water.

"Ready" matsuri turned to see gaara getting in his stance, which was usually with his hands folded over his chest and his body was beginning to be surrounded by sand.

"Hai"

Matsuri yelled as she jumped away from gaara and pulled out her weapon, jouyou. Slowly she began to swing it around in circles in front of her, her eyes never leaving gaara's form. For some reason everything became silent, they could no longer hear the sounds of the village or the water fall, only the swinging of jouyou and gaara's sand could be heard.

Gaara nodded and his sand began to form in to shurikens. "Go" he whispered as the shurikens began to shoot from his sand and began to shot at her. She easily blocked them with her jouyou as she twirled the object to create a small little shield from the weapons as the sand fell to floor.

Before matsuri could be proud of her work, 3 more shurikens came fast in

Her direction.

"Damn it" she cursed as she jumped away and threw her jouyou at the sand shuriken only hitting one, but the other two came at her from the front.

"No prob." She thought as she was getting ready to block but she sensed danger from behind her.

Matsuri tilted her head to the side to see three more sand shuriken coming her way and fast.

"Shit!!"

Gaara sighed as he realized her reaction time was slow, but she would have to try and block them as well as she can or they would hit a fatal point.

Matsuri realized this as well, that if she didn't think of something fast she would get hurt.

"Looks like I have to use_** that**_ technique, again" matsuri began to apply all her chakra into the string of her jouyou and began to twirl it around her body.

Gaara noticed matsuri beginning to activate her chakra. he was slightly interested in the new technique she had developed. During the previous night, he was able to witness her new technique and it was intriguing, being able to create a barrier with her chakra by using her jouyou.

Matsuri twirled her jouyou around even faster, her chakra was lighting through the string, it was twirling around her body so fast that it became a circle around her body.

"Jouyousen barrier" she yelled out as the chakra became dark blue, creating a solid barrier.

"Good" he though as the shurinken hit the barrier but it did not cut through, it was truly a solid barrier, he could probably teach her how to use it as a weapon.

"She is strong, now she must control the amount of chakra she uses to create it." He thought as he watched her. Her brown hair waved around in her face and her onyx eyes were tense. He noticed that when she fought she became someone else, and this intrigued him.

Matsuri stopped twirling her weapon and the blue chakra vanished as she landed tiptoe on the ground. The barrier was completely gone. She looked unfazed as her hair dropped down o its rightful area and her eyes were normal again.

Before matsuri could look up, she grabbed her right arm. She fell to ground as pain begin to consume her body.

Gaara realized that she had used her right arm to twirl her weapon around to create the barrier. He remembered her creating the barrier, but she was a little late in creating it the last time, so her arm wasn't completely healed.

He walked over to her and saw her cringe in pain. The air was filled with the smell of her blood. His body groaned at the smell of it, his stomach tightened, but he ignored it. He went to kneel down next to her, but then he realized that she was smirking.

"Damn it," gaara realized what he had done. He jumped back to avoid her attack but she had already pulled out her jouyou and threw it so that the weapon wrapped around him, holding him in place.

"got'cha" matsuri yelled as she tightened her weapon around him.

"gaara-senpai, what's wrong, you usual aren't catch' able" she winked. She notice him twitch at his slow reaction and she giggled.

"You're even cute when you're wrapped up, gaara-senpai"

Matsuri was about to finish off the final blow, but stopped when gaaras form began to turn to sand, slipping down to the ground. Matsuri pulled her weapon back to her and jumped away into the trees.

"No, he used substitution"

Matsuri began to run again, but something grabbed her by her ankles and began to pull her into the sand. She groaned as she had to use another one of her justse's to get her out of one of his.

"San……." Matsuri stopped yelling her original justse and yelled another.

"Tomb barrier!" she yelled and stones began to form underneath her feat and around her form, protecting her from view.

"This is what I get for not paying attention" she growled to herself.

Gaara remembered this justse from the previous night as well.

"Time to teach her another justse"

He thought as he went towards the now covered matsuri.

* * *

Temari sat at gaara's desk and began to sign a few of the papers, even thought that was the kazegage job, she just wanted to help her brother out.

"I can help out just a little bit."

As temari began to write gaara's name on the document, "it won't hurt anybody" she though with a smile placed on her lips. "It's a good thing; he and matsuri got a chance to be able to train together"

Matsuri was always disappointed when her sensei canceled there training because of his work and her missions.

Temari was not really paying attention so she accidentally dropped her pin on the floor. She growled as she went to grab it but as she picked it up her body froze. The pin left her finger tips again, for her eyes were looking underneath gaara's desk. the oak desk underneath had claw marks and scratches all over as if a monster was trying to release itself.

"Gaara…what…Have you...?"

"Temari what are you doing"

Temari got up from the desk and saw kankouro looking down at her with a piece of ramen sticking out of his mouth.

"What's wrong?"

Temari couldn't bring herself to say it, so she just moved to the side to let kankouro see what she was looking at. Temari felt her stomach cringed in fear; it's been at least 3 years since she saw the claw marks of shukaku in the sand village. She remembered kakashi telling them that gaara's demon had been taking away by akatsuki and that they shouldn't worry about gaara.

"But then why…."

Kankouro saw the fear on temari's face, after seeing the marks he under stood how she felt. He new how much she feared gaara's inner demon, more then anybody. Sighing kankouro went over to his sister and patted her shoulder causing her to look back at him.

"It'll be okay temari, shukaku is gone for good" but the look on her face did not subside as she looked out the window to see the sun going down.

"I hope gaara is still…gaara."

* * *

Matsuri growled as she was thrown to the ground after his sand came from behind her, catching her off guard. Matsuri begin to sit up, but stopped as she felt her lungs being filled in with some liquid, blood. After he broke her stone barrier, she had to fight him with her jouyou, but it was getting difficult to block his attacks.

"Damn, I need to…"

Matsuri could already feel her body weakening from using to much chakra, and she was already suffering from her original injures, so it made it more difficult to fight. Matsuri got into a fighting stance as she sensed his chakra coming closure.

"I need to keep going I have too…"

Matsuri began to feel faint, but she kept her knees locked in place as she saw gaara walking towards her. There was not even a scratch on him, thanks to his sand barrier under the sand shield. She growled at the fact that she had been fighting him for a long time and he still didn't have a scratch.

Gaara could see matsuri was struggling to keep herself up, and he knew that he probably went a little too hard on her. Moving slowly towards her, he could tell that she wasn't going to give up but he had to stop her so they could heal her wounds.

"She has the personality of a regular person, but she's as stubborn as I am."

Matsuri began to twirl her jouyou in her left hand again and was about to throw it at him. Both of them knew that matsuri could barley do any moves with her left hand and that she wasn't much of a threat. Before matsuri could attack him, he vanished from her sight.

"What, where did he…." Matsuri realized were he was and was about to turn around, but something hit her from behind causing her vision to blacken.

"Gaara-…sen…pa..I"

Matsuri began to fall, but gaara grabbed her from behind, his arm secured firmly around her waist. He could hear her breathing begin to even out, which meant she was truly unconscious. Gently gaara placed a hand under her knees and on her back. Her head laid against his chest as he carried her bridle stile back to the village. He never realized how light she was, she weighed nothing to him.

The sun had already set, so the village was only source of light for him. The villagers were already in there houses, which made it easier for him to walk to the hospital and have no one ask him questions about the woman he held in his arms. But For some reason he didn't mind holding her close too him, it was as if she fit to him when he held her this close.

Gaara made his way to the small hospital they had in the village, of course it wasn't as big as konoha but he wasn't complaining. He sighed as he walked up the steps to be greeted by temari and kankuro.

"What happened" asked temari as she ran to gaara's side and look at the sleeping form in his arms. She tried to take matsuri from him, but he walked right past her.

"She overdid it" he stated as they entered the hospital. Kankouro noticed that gaara's grip on matsuri didn't loosen as they looked for a nurse to help. When they found a room not occupied gaara placed matsuri on a bed. Noticing her shiver he placed a blanket over her.

"Tell me when she wakes" gaara said as he began to leave the room, leaving kankouro and temari with matsuri. He knew she would be safe and unharmed after the medical shinobi's checked on her.

"Is she okay" asked kankouro as he looked back at matsuri who looked peaceful in her sleep.

Temari went to matsuri and checked her basic temperature and to see if there was any broken bones. From what she could tell matsuri's arm was broken, and she was bleeding, but not enough to kill her.

"She'll be fine, but will still have the medic's look at her" temari gently pushed the strands of hair from matsuri face, and sighed happy that gaara didn't hurt her "he would never hurt you".

After about 15 minutes from checking on matsuri, the medic Nin cleared her.

"She's fine, all she needs is some rest and to leave her right hand in a sling for at least 2 weeks."

"Thank you."

Both temari and kankouro thanked the medic and went back into the room to see matsuri still sleeping, her face looked peaceful.

"Hey temari"

"Yeah"

"Do you think gaara would…." Kankouro didn't finish the sentence as he looked at the young girl sleeping

"No" temari knew what her brother was thinking, but she knew gaara would never try and kill matsuri, even if some part of shukaku was still inside of him.

_**

* * *

Thank you for reading my first fanfiction. I write all the time but I never put them on fanfic, but I hoped that you all like it and I hope that you leave a good review, I really want to know what you think.**_

_**Well got to go, have to work on the second chapter which I will put up after Christmas.**_

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERY BODY!!!!!**_


	2. girl trouble

**Chapter: 2 **_**"girl trouble…"**_

**Summary:** _"Do you think gaara would…?" Kankouro didn't finish the sentence as he looked at the young girl sleeping_

"_No" temari knew what her brother was thinking, but she knew gaara would never try and kill matsuri, even if some part of shukaku was still inside of him_

**Suna: sand village**

**Gaara: 18 sakura: 18**

**Matsuri: 16 shikamaru: 20**

**Kankuro: 19 hinata: 18**

**Temari: 20 Neji: 19**

**Naruto: 18 Tenten: 19 **

"Were…am I" Matsuri groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

She noticed that she was laying on her side, in a soft red silked bed that was covered in red silked sheets. The bed was soft and comfortable so she didn't move from her position, as nuzzled her nose into the fabric, smelling the sweet scent of water and sand combined.

The room was completely dark; the only source of light in the room came from two candles that laid on the small drawer in front of her.

feeling that she should get up, matsuri went to move from the bed, but froze as she felt some ones arms wrap around her waist and place there head on her shoulder. Her face turned completely red as she felt warm breath hit the side of her cheek, causing her to shiver.

"_What's going on…."_She thought as He held her close to his chest and kept the blankets wrapped around there bodies. Heat beginning to spread through her skin at the intimate contact. A small whimper left her lips as he nuzzled into the back of her hair.

Matsuri could feel her heart hammering through her chest, as if it was ready to tear from her body. She wanted to protest against the man's actions, but before she could, she felt him shift from his position so that he was hovered above her. Softy placing a hand on her shoulder he pushed her down on the bed, so that she laid flat on her back, while the other was placed next to her, to hold his weight off of her small frame.

Matsuri felt fear rise through her, afraid that this was going to go some were she didn't want to imagine. She placed her small hands against his chest, trying to push the unknown man away from her. But fear got the best of her as she realized that her captor was not wearing a shirt.

For some reason she could not force herself to move. Her hands were pressed against his chest hoping that it would provide space between them. But that wasn't why she stop moving, It was as if her body didn't want to move from this mans touch.

Matsuri closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush against her neck. She bit her lip as tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, fear consuming her completely.

"Matsuri" she shivered as her name rolled off the tip of his tongue.

Slowly opening her eyes matsuri tilted her head to the side to look at the man above her, noticing his green eyes and crimson red hair.

"Gaara" she whispered through dried lips, holding back the shock she was filling in the pit of her stomach. Her heart did not stop throbbing through her chest as she looked into her sensei's familiar features.

A million questions ran through her head, but were all lost when he placed a finger against her lips to silence her. He showed no expression on his features, but his eyes were fool of something she had never seen before.

Letting curiosity get the best of her, matsuri brought her hand up to his cheek. Letting her finger tips brush against his jaw. She giggled at how soft his skin was. She'd expected it to be a little rough because he was gaara of the sand.

Gaara took her hands in his, and intertwined there fingers together. Matsuri didn't realize it but her breathing became slightly heavy as he placed there hands at the sides of her head.

Her eyes began to close as he leaned forward so that there lips were inches from touching. Only there breath mingled with each other, as if daring the other to claim them.

Matsuri couldn't believe that she and gaara were only inches from kissing; not only that but that she was laying beneath him an in intimate position. Especially since one of his legs were in between hers. Matsuri blushed even more when his leg brushed up against her inner thigh.

Matsuri wanted to feel his lips against her, wanting to know what her kazekage taste like. Not wanting to be the first to make the move she pulled away, wanting to see his beautiful eyes, but she was not meet with his usual green orbs but with lustful gold eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuri shot up from her bed, but soon regretted it as she felt pain erupt through her body. Slowly, matsuri laid back down on the mattress and began to calm her breathing down. Her heart was still beating erotically against her rib cage and swet covered her from head to toe.

"I feel sick" she moaned as she wiped the sweat from her face with her none broken hand. She gently placed her hand on her heart, and applied chakra to heal her already bruised rib cage.

The dream was still replaying in her mind and no matter how much she tried; she could not stop thinking about how she had almost kissed gaara. About how there lips were only inches from touching. How there bodies were connected in an intimate position. She growled as she thought about her sensei like that.

But that wasn't the only thing that bothered her as she thought about how his eye became gold.

"_Was that…shukaku" _but her thoughts were interrupted

"Looks like your awake"

Matsuri turned her head to see temari holding a plate of soup and rice. It smelled good. Matsuri blushed when she heard her stomach growl; she must have skipped a meal for her stomach to growl like that. Temari smirked as she went over to the bed.

"I thought you might be hungry, it's almost noon." She said as she placed the plate on a small desk next to the bed.

Temari placed her hand on matsuri's forehead. Matsuri had calmed her heart down, but there still was a slight blushed placed on her cheeks, this apparently did not go unnoticed.

"You still feel hot, you might have a fever."

Slowly this time, matsuri sat up from the bed and pulled the cover's away from her body. She yelped as the cool air hit her heated skin. Apparently she had been sweating a lot. The blush slightly darkened as the images from her dream returned.

"Matsuri, are you alright"

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream" she said trying to smile. Not really wanting to explain her dream to temari, matsuri turned her eyes else were, to distract her now racing mind.

"Um…temari..."

"Yeah"

"Why, am I in the hospital?"

The room was a plain color, but it had ugly yellow curtain around the window which gave away were she was at. Only the hospital in Suna would have such ugly, old curtains.

Temari tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Um...you and gaara were training at the oasis last night, and you over did it" her voice faltered as the last words left her lips.

Matsuri nodded, but turned to look at something else realizing her cheeks were beginning to feel hot again. Trying to block her images out, she remembered that she was training with gaara the previous night but he...

"Matsuri" temari went to sit next to her seeing matsuri's eyes widen, as if something had hit her from behind.

Matsuri growled as she remembered what happened after gaara vanished from her sight.

"He ...knocked...me...out!" she said through gritted teeth

Temari quickly got up and stood in front of matsuri, placing a hand on her shoulder. Matsuri was almost identical to her in some ways. If shikamaru had pissed her off she would yell at him or worse. But matsuri wasn't like that or so she hoped.

"Now, now matsuri, he was just trying to take care of your injuries before they became worse." Temari pleaded trying to calm her friend down.

But it wasn't working. Before temari could stop her, matsuri had jumped out of bed and put on her vest that was placed at the edge of her bed. Pulling on her arm guards, she wincing slightly as she moved her right arm. Temari tried to protest.

"Matsuri, you haven't recovered from your other injuries!!" but it was too late as Matsuri pulled on her shoes and ran out the door toward the kazekages tower. Temari sighed as she followed after her.

"_Damn it and I was suppose to meet up with shikamaru, before they went to speak with gaara."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Can we go any little faster!" naruto growled as he sat at the back of the wagon, his arms folded over his chest. He was growing impatient from the long journey to the sand village.

They had over three wagons pulled by horses and cattle, with shikamaru pulling the first wagon, hinata in the second, and tenten pulling the third one.

Naruto was sitting in the second wagon with hinata, but everyone could hear him groaning from sitting down for so long. They had been traveling for four days already. The sand village was usually a three day journey, but with the extra packing it took them a little longer.

"Man, I can walk faster then this!" he yelled.

Sakura, who was sitting in the first wagon, turned to look at naruto, making him gulp at her glare.

"That's it naruto! if you say one more word I swear you'd wish you were dead!!!"

Naruto immediately hid behind hinata, to cover his view of sakura. Naruto knew better then to get on sakura's nerves or else he'd end up like his pervy-sage. Beaten half to death by granny tsunada, this made him think twice before he made sakura mad ever again.

Hinata just giggled at naruto's reaction, he was always scared of sakura which made her slightly jealous, but luckily her and sakura were good friends so she had nothing to worry about.

Both naruto and hinata had been going out for a year already, and he did nothing to make her not trust him. She trust naruto with her life and she loved him with all her heart, something that no other woman would do because of what he was. But hinata couldn't bring herself to think of naruto's other half.

"We'll be able to see the great walls in about five minutes" yelled shikamaru.

Hinata could hear a great sigh come from naruto as he leaned his back up against hers making her blush, but she continued to look straight ahead.

It had been at least three years since naruto last saw his friend. The last time naruto was in Suna, he and half of the sand shinobi were carrying gaara back to the village after he was attacked by akatsuki. Naruto growled at the thought, remembering gaara laying on the ground, dead.

Hinata noticed naruto had stiffened for some reason. She tilted her head to see naruto gripping at his clothes, as if wanting to rip something apart. She sighed as she turned and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Uh...what was that for hinata" he asked after getting knocked back into reality from her soft kiss. He turned to face her, her cheeks were slightly flushed but she looked beautiful either way to him. She shook her head and turned to see the sand village's great walls.

"Were here" yelled neji from behind. Tenten and neji had been asked by the hokage to accompany shikamaru to the sand village; because neji and tenten were strong fighters and they were needed for the assignment that was yet to be assigned. So they were stuck with the loud mouth of the village, naruto, for the time being.

Naruto smiled as he got up and sat next to hinata, taking her hand in his. They were all anxious, because they new that they had another mission to complete, but the kazekage was suppose to inform them of it. There mission now was too take supplies to the sand village such as food, water, medical herbs and etc. then they were to accomplish another mission assigned by the kazekage.

Naruto jumped off the wagon as soon as they saw kankuro at the entrance to the sand village.

"Oh…kankuro, you've come to take us to gaara?"

"Hai, but if you keep asking then I won't"

Naruto went to protest, but huffed as he folded his arms and went back to hinata. Sakura and shikamaru, along with tenten and neji walked over to greet kankuro while naruto went to help hinata off the wagon.

"Were is temari" asked shikamru as he looked around, but had yet to see his girlfriend. This would make any man anxious. Kankuro twitched but sighed as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax lover boy, she'll meet you at the meeting"

Sakura and tenten giggled at the thought of shikamaru being impatient for the first time in his life. When it came to temari he was always impatient.

"Come, the meeting will be held in the kazekages office."

"Gaara has his own office!!" yelled naruto as he walked hand in hand with hinata. Tenten grabbed onto neji's hand to hold him back from attacking naruto, after all hinata was like his sister. But they new naruto meant well, but neji still had be protective of his cousin.

Kankuro turned and nodded, smirking at the jinchuriki's reaction. Naruto was amused by everything these days, sakura thought as they followed kankuro past the great walls into the sand village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kazekage-same, the shinobi from konaha have arrived and are on there way" said the messenger as he stood in front of the kazekage. Gaara nodded as the messenger bowed and left him alone to his work.

Gaara continued to finish up the rest of the documents his sister could not finish. Temari had finish some of his paper work the previous day while he and matsuri were training, but he still had plenty of work to keep him busy. And since he never slept he was able to get half of his work done.

But his mind was not focused on his work, but on a certain girl that was currently sleeping in a hospital bed, because of what he did.

Gaara growled as he pushed his right hand in front of his forehead, feeling one of his headache's coming back to him. He groaned as pain shot through his head were his seal was. It burned causing him to grab the bottom of his desk, and to scratch his nails into the wood leaving claw marks behind.

Gaara felt anger fill his stomach for hurting one of the people he considered precious to him. He grabbed the sides of his chair, trying to stop the searing pain in his forehead. Clinching his teeth together as he felt something rumble in his chest, the rumbling coming from deep within him.

"_Gaara"_

Her voice was still fresh in his mind. The smell of her scent made his heart beat erotically, but for some reason her present was soothing.

Gaara calmed himself down and sat back in his chair, his eyes were closed. He moaned as a small rumble erupt form his chest.

"GAARA-SENPAI!!!"

Gaara reopened his eyes, at the sound of her voice, to reveal his gold orbs. The rumble in his chest grew as he felt her present come closer to his office.

"GAARA-SENPAI, YOUR SO DEAD!!"

Blinking a couple of times, his eyes returning to normal. Gaara realized that he was thinking about matsuri in a way hey shouldn't be. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he waited for the fireworks to start.

Matsuri pushed the door open, her onyx eyes locked with his green sea eyes. For some reason she couldn't pull away from his gaze, as she remembered the gaara in her dream. The room became silent as they both kept there eyes on each other, but gaara was the first to break as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I see your feeling better"

Matsuri twitched. "Don't change the subject!"

She grabbed the handle of the door and slammed it shut behind her, making slight crack in the wall.

Gaara turned his attention back to her form, realizing that she wore a brace on her right arm that placed in a sling around her neck. A twitch of guilt hit him.

"How's your arm"

Matsuri was caught off guard as he stood from his seat and walked towards her. For a second she felt her heart hammering through her chest as he gently took her arm in his hand. His grip was soft, so that she felt no pain, but she felt hotter then before.

Without thinking matsuri pulled away and walked passed him, but she realized she was trapped when her back came in contact with his desk.

"stop doing that" she growled, realizing that she had come here to yell at him and getting close to him was not helping

Kankuro walked side by side with shikamaru and sakura. Naruto was trying to make hinata laugh at his jokes, they weren't that funny but he always made her smile. Neji and tenten were only looking around the building, since this was typically there first time inside the kazekages office.

"Well how long before were sent off on are mission"

Shikamaru was the leader of there group so it was his job to gather as much information on there next assignment as possible.

"Well you'll have 2 days to rest then you will head out on the second day early in the morning."

"But I thought we only had a day to deliver the message" question sakura realizing that something was wrong.

Kankuro placed his hand behind his head, a grin placed at his lips.

"Well we had a little problem with your team leader for this mission."

"What happened?" Said neji as he caught up to the group.

Kankuro stopped and turned to look at the 6 shinobi's who looked concern and curious. He really didn't want to tell them but then he really didn't have a choice.

"Well, your original team leader was training last night and she went a little overboard."

"**SHE!!?**" they all had said this at once, causing a slight echo in the room.

"Shikamaru is already a great leader, why do we need another leader!" question naruto with a hint of annoyance in his voice, but his expression calmed as hinata tightened her grip on him.

"Well, they needed a sand representative, with great experience in the field, but also gaara trust her completely"

Naruto didn't question any further knowing that gaara would never let them down in any way. Shikamaru nodded understanding the conditions clearly.

"Come on, gaaras office is just up ahead"

"Yeah" yelled naruto as they headed for the kazekages office.

………

……

…

"Ow…gaara that hurt!"

Everyone froze when they heard a feminine voice come from behind the kazekage door. Kankuro froze as he realized whose voice that was.

"_No, he wouldn't..?" _

"What the..." naruto wanted to open the door, his fingertips barely touched the door knob, but he stopped himself from turning it when he heard gaara speak.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you; here let me put it back in."

"no I'll do it!"

"Matsuri, you haven't recovered from last night session yet."

"And speaking of last night, why did you knock me out last night. I almost had you!!"

Sakura and tenten were quietly giggling to themselves as they saw naruto, neji, and shikamaru's face turn completely red as they listened through the door. Hinata blushed as well, but giggled as she saw naruto close his eyes, looking away from her.

Kankuro couldn't take it any more. He knocked on the door and walked into the kazekages office, not really caring if he was interrupting his brother.

"Gaara what are you…!"

……

…

…

Gaara turned to see his brother and the leaf shinobi in the door way to his office door, looking at him in shock and confusion. He noticed that they there expressions did not change for some reason.

"Um...gaara-senpai"

Gaara turned his attention back to matsuri, seeing her face slightly flushed. He held her broken hand in his palm, but kept his grip gentle as to not hurt her in any way. But After a few minutes He realized why she was blushing after he saw how close he was to her.

Matsuri currently sat at the edge of his desk, but that wasn't what made her flush, it was the fact that there lower bodies were connected to each other. Matsuri noticed that her right leg was pressed up against his inner thigh, which he didn't take notice till after he saw the expression on her face.

Matsuri went to push him away, but he still griped her arm, his touch soft and cool against her skin and yet firm. He showed no emotion on his face as he gently took the sling from around her neck, barely brushing his finger tips along her neckline. She blushed even more, but she looked away as he placed her broken arm in its sling.

"See I wasn't trying to hurt you." He whispered as he moved away from her and moved to sit behind his desk.

Matsuri was still a little caught off guard as she moved to stand near the window. She could still feel the heat of his body up against her leg, but she ignored it. She was currently trying to hide the blush that was placed at her cheeks

Kankuro coughed a couple of times as he walked in with the other closely behind. The boys still were trying the hide the fact that they thought gaara would do something like that.

**(NOTE: I hope you guys know what I meant about gaara doing something like that; if not……you need help: continue) **

Naruto was the first to speak. "Oh…gaara" but he's train of thought was apparently blocked by the other image he was thinking about. For a couple of minutes he tried to think of what to say but his mind was still puzzled.

"Its nice to see you again, kazekage-sama" said sakura realizing that there was too much tension in the room.

"It is good to see all of you again" gaara replied his voice did not falter at the still silence.

"kazekage-same, we have brought the supplies that you've requested for" shikamaru face returned to normal, his expression became serious when he was talking to his superiors.

Before gaara could say anything, temari ran into the office, swet covered her face from running.

"Were is matsuri."

Everyone became confused, but then they knew who temari was talking about as they turned there attention the other sand Nin in the room.

"Matsuri there you are" huffed temari as she tried to catch her breath. Shikamaru went over to temari to stand by her side.

"I thought the place would be destroyed by now" temari stated a little surprised that matsuri hadn't beaten gaara to death, but then again it was matsuri.

Matsuri sighed as she stood up straight and bowed out of respect to the leaf ninja.

"My name is matsuri, sorry for my rudeness earlier gaara-senpai."

Gaara did not reply to her comment but stood from his seat to face the konaha shinobi. Kankuro coughed a little to get there attention. The meeting had began.

"Shikamaru, you and your team are to deliver a scroll the village hidden in he mist along with a few other supplies."

Kankuro held up a scroll that had three different types if seals on it. Shikamaru walked over to kankuro to take the scroll.

"What's with the seals" asked naruto, curious as to what they were delivering.

"This scroll is a very important scroll, if an enemy should get a hold of this piece of parchment then the scroll would burn" answered temari as she went to stand near shikamaru.

"that is why we used a blood seal justse"

"What ...is a...a blood seal j.justse" asked hinata, naruto tighten his grib to reassure her that it was okay.

"The blood seal justse is a seal that is made of blood. Only the person who has written the seal in there own blood can open it, if another opens it the parchment will burn what every lay inside."

Everyone's eyes turned to gaara as he spoke this, seeing how serious the three sand shinobi's took this.

"So who is the one that wrote there blood to activate the seal" questioned shikamaru looking at temari, remembering that there leader was a woman, he was hoping it was her. He wanted to spend sometime with his girl since they only saw each other during the chunin exam.

Temari turned to look at kankuro then at gaara. Gaara turned to look at the other woman in the room.

"Matsuri was to accompany you to mist but her injuries are too sever, so we will find a new replacement."

"WHAT!!" Yelled matsuri as she stood in front of gaara. Her eyes widen with shock and anger.

"I'm fine gaara-senpai, I just need to rest for a day and my injuries will be fine."

"Your injuries have yet to recover from the two day training session" he replied coolly

"You now I've been getting better at controlling my chakra" she pleaded "and besides it only takes me a day to recover"

"Matsuri..."

"But... gaara-.."

"Matsuri!" he gave her a slight cold stare, but no one else saw it but her.

She was taken aback by his tone but she already new that she could not win against her sensei. It hurt, the fact that he had entrusted her with this mission in the first place, but because of her minor injuries he did not think she could do it.

For some reason she felt tears coming down her cheek, but she bit her lip to try and keep them in. slowly matsuri tilted her head down and bowed, her hair covering her eyes from view.

"Hai, sensei" she said softly. As she stood she did not look at him again afraid that her tears would show him how weak she was. Matsuri turned and left the room without another word.

Temari and kankuro felt a pit of guilt hit through them. They looked to the younger brother noticing that gaara was gripping the sides of his robes, as if frustrated with something. His eyes were softer the usual but returned to normal as he turned to shikamaru.

"Temari and kankuro will be accompanying you on this mission, as well as shinobi from the mist village, but they will meet you half way."

Shikamaru nodded then turned to face the others.

"Neji, tenten, and I will go with temari and kankuro to check out the supplies we are required to take on this mission. Naruto, you, and hinata will go with sakura to the medical center to gather supplies as well."

"Hai"

Matsuri slammed her bedroom door and ran to her bed. She want to jump in her bed, but she had to climb in slowly thanks to her arm. She pulled the blanket over her body, and curled up into a ball. The tears would not stop streaming down her cheeks.

For some reason the pain she was feeling it was something else. She thought she was upset at the fact that she couldn't go on the mission, but the pain that she felt in her chest was something else.

"Why do I feel this way" she cried as she wrapped her arms around herself.

But she knew why. She was feeling upset at the fact that gaara didn't trust in her ability. She could take care of herself, but he had yet to see that. She had been his student since she was a genin and he still didn't see her as one of his shinobi's.

Matsuri had noticed that her sensei had been keeping her home more and more lately. Now a days she would stay in his office writing papers or training.

Matsuri nuzzled into blanket, trying to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Her body was still sour, but she knew she had to get back to the hospital get her injuries looked at.

"_Maybe its best if I did stayed"_

Matsuri sat up in her bed, noticing that the sun had set awhile ago, but it was still early enough for her to make it the hospital and get some food for dinner. Matsuri jumped out of bed and after checking herself in the mirror she walked out the door to the hospital.

The hospital was not usually fool of patients only with children sick with the flu and a few shinobi who had return from there missions. Matsuri was not a top medic Nin, but she knew enough to heal the basic injuries.

Matsuri walked into one of the back rooms, to get new bandaging for her arm and other wounds on her leg. But she took notice that she wasn't alone.

"Naruto, stop fooling around and help me!"

Matsuri turned the corner to see a blonde hair man laying on one of the hospital beds in the room. he looked like he was sleeping. There was a pinked hair girl who was searching through the cabinets for something while the girl with clear eye helped her.

All of them hadn't noticed matsuri until the girl with black hair stiffened and turned to look at her. Matsuri stiffened as well.

"_How did she know I was…?"_

Sakura sensed hinata stiffened and apparently so did naruto, for he jumped off the bed and stood in front of hinata in a protective stance. Matsuri slightly gasped as she looked into his eyes. His eyes for a split second were red but became a normal blue color after he realized who it was.

"_He's like gaara-senpai" _the image of gaara's eyes changing gold still played in her mind.

Sakura got in front of naruto and went to matsuri trying to keep everything calm.

"Your name's matsuri ...right"

Matsuri nodded as she looked away from the blonde and back at sakura.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I walked in on you guys."

Matsuri noticed that naruto had calmed down a little, but he was still on guard which everyone noticed. But after a minute naruto put a hand behind his head and smiled.

"Hey your that girl we caught with gaara"

For a split second matsuri wanted to fall over and die from embarrassment, but before she could respond naruto fell over with a big bump on his head.

"BAKA!!" sakura yelled, hinata just sighed.

Matsuri smiled as sakura continued to yell at the poor blonde on the floor. Hinata walked over to her with a smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is hinata hyuuga, i...im sorry a.about naruto-kun. H...he's a little over p.protective." hinata smile was generouse and true. Matsuri smiled back as she remembered how naruto had jumped to protect hinata not giving a second thought to protect himself.

"It's okay; at least you don't have to worry about anyone hurting you"

Hinata nodded as she turned to see naruto apologizing to sakura. But hinata looked back at the sling that held matsuri's arm in place.

"May I a...ask what happened"

"Oh…I was training with gaara-senpai, and we kind of went over board"

"Are you all right" sakura had finished yelling at naruto, who currently laid beaten on the floor. Matsuri and hinata both had swet run down the back of there heads.

"Yes I'm fine I just like to get my arm healed, so I can start training again"

"May I" sakura held out her hand to take a look matsuri's broken arm. As soon as matsuri gently placed her arm in sakura's hands, she felt sakura apply chakra into it. Matsuri could already tell that sakura was checking out the bones in her arm to see the damage that had been done.

"You have two fractures in your wrist and one small crack in your bone, but I think I can heal the crack in your arm, but you'll have to take it easy on your arm."

Matsuri was slightly happy that her arm would be healed soon. But her smile faded as she remembered what gaara had said. Even if she had healed her arm all the way he probably wouldn't let her go.

"I'm sorry that you can't go with us" said hinata; she apparently noticed the frown placed on matsuri's face.

"Its okay"

But it wasn't, she was tired of gaara treating her like a little girl that she use to be. Matsuri spent the last4 years devoting her life to training under gaara, temari, and kankuro, and she wasn't going to let her sensei stop her.

"Ow sakura-Chan, you didn't have to hit me so hard." Groaned naruto as he stood next to hinata with a hand placed at his forehead. Sakura just smirked as both her and matsuri sat down and sakura began to apply chakra into matsuri's arm.

Matsuri sighed as she felt the throbbing in her arm slow down, she was also relieved when she moved her fingertips. For the hole day she could not move her fingers. But matsuri remember her little intimate moment with gaara in his office, as he toke her arm in his hand. His touch was cool against her sour skin. She could never imagine her sensei being so gently, especially with her.

Trying to get her mind off of gaara matsuri tilted her head to the side to see hinata holding onto naruto's injured hand. She held it against her chest and she was gently rubbing his hand in hers. Matsuri blushed when she saw naruto lean in to claim hinata's lips in a sweet and innocent kiss.

She quickly looked away. The image of her and gaara almost kissing was still in her mind, but also she remembered the heat of his leg pressed up against hers. She felt her cheeks heat up as a slight itch creeped up her inner thigh.

"There, all done"

Matsuri looked down to examine her once broken am. It still hurt to move her wrist but at least she was able to move her arm around and her fingers.

"Thank you sakura"

Matsuri thanked sakura again as she wrapped her once broken arm in bandaging to help strengthen her wrist. She could already tell that sakura had healed as much as she could, but wounds such as healing bones took a little longer to heal. Matsuri already new that if they sped up the healing process in her bones to much it could cause serious damage if she got older.

"Just rest alright"

"Thank you again, well I have to go, but I'll see you guys later"

Matsuri had a lot of things racing through her mind as she left sakura, hinata and naruto, but she knew what she had to do.

"_I'll prove it to you…gaara"_

The village was quiet and silent as everyone slept in there beds. Lanterns were lit at the end of ever street corner and in ever room. There was only one person awake, who watched over suna every night.

Gaara stood on top off his office, his arm folded over his chest as he looked over the village. Before shukaku was removed from his body he would always stand on the roof tops and watch as the village slept. He would never sleep, for if he ever closed his eyes he would be met with the gold eyes of shukaku.

It had been three years since akatsuki had taken the sand demon from his body and yet he could not bring himself to sleep. He was afraid that if he slept he would transform into the demon that everyone feared. And hurt the ones that were close to him

"Gaara?"

Gaara recognized the voice as he turned to see naruto, the other jinchuriki. Gaara always appreciated naruto, for naruto was the one that saved him from himself.

Naruto had a smile on his face as he went to stand next to his friend. They both stood in silence as they looked over the village.

"Its been awhile hasn't it" whispered naruto as he turned to face the kazekage, who looked to be in deep thought.

"It has, and I see that you've gotten stronger since the last time we met"

"Yep, and I have a new move to show you."

But naruto noticed that gaara was troubled by something for he didn't seem to hear what he had said. Naruto folded his arms over his chest, to see if gaara had noticed his movements but he failed to notice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nani?" gaara hadn't realized that he was dazing off until naruto spoke to him.

"You seemed troubled gaara"

And there was something bothering him. Gaara remembered seeing the tears caressing her cheeks and how she called him sensei instead of gaara. He did not know why he felt guilty, she was injured and it was his job as kazekage to make sure there mission was successful and that all of his shinobi's were 100.

"_But..."_

"Gaara"

'I'm fine naruto-kun, just taking a break from signing papers, all day"

Naruto new that gaara wasn't stressed from paper work, but something else was bothering him and he had a pretty good idea of what it was.

Naruto sighed as he left gaara alone to think.

"_Girl trouble"_

**Hey guys thank you all for leaving review from my first story, its been keeping me going. But I wanted to say that I probably won't be able to update for awhile, because of school starting up soon.**

**But I after I get stuff settled with school I will update. I will update at least every month I swear.**

**Well please review on this chapter as well, and don't worry I will update soon**

**Luv: mage uchiha**


	3. sleep well

**Chapter 3: sleep well...**

**Summary:** Gaara calmed himself down and sat back in his chair, his eyes were closed. He moaned as a small rumble erupt form his chest.

"GAARA-SENPAI!!!"

Gaara reopened his eyes, at the sound of her voice, to reveal his gold orbs. The rumble in his chest grew as he felt her present come closer to his office.

Suna: The sand village

**You all can kill at the end of the chapter for the late up date!!!! Sorry **

**Oh this is just the ages for the characters not the pairing!! **

**Gaara: 18 Sakura: 18 **

**Matsuri: 16 Shikamaru: 20 **

**Kankuro: 19 Hinata: 18 **

**Temari: 20 Neji: 19 **

**Naruto: 18 Tenten: 19 **

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise from the far west of Suna, but the mountains blocked it from view, only allowing a hint of light to shine on the village. No one was out yet, only a few of the sand ninjas stood next to the entrance guarding it from intruders. 

"Where is Shikamaru, he was supposed to be here five minutes ago". Yelled Naruto as he walked back and forth in front of the village entrance. Feeling slightly irritated that their leader was late.

"Naruto just be patient, its not like you're always on time either." Said Sakura. Her arms were folded over her chest. She was fighting the urge to hit Naruto for being so loud in the early hours of the morning.

Kankuro let a low growl escape his throat. Shikamaru wasn't the only one who was late, but his sister had yet to arrive. He twitched at the thought, of Temari and Shikamaru being alone together. They had left early last night to go get something to eat, but Kankuro highly doubted that they had gone to eat. Temari and Shikamaru had been dating each other for over two years, already, but it still irked him to think about his sister doing stuff like that.

"Speak of the devil"

"Hey guys!"

Yelled out Temari as she walked hand in hand with Shikamaru. Temari had noticed the glare her brother was giving her and apparently Shikamaru noticed it as well for he stopped a couple of feet away from Kankuro. Shikamaru didn't want Kankuro asking him a million questions about were he and Temari had gone to last night

"Damn, now I can't kill him." Kankuro thought as the image of him beating up Shikamaru passed.

"Sorry we're, late but I wanted to go check on Matsuri before we left."

"Is she okay?" Questioned Kankuro, wondering if his sister was really telling the truth. He had his arms folded over his chest, which she knew as his question pose. She sighed.

"She wasn't there; I think she went to speak with Gaara about, yesterday."

Kankuro wanted to press further, but he decided against as he noticed her words falter at the mentioning of Gaara and Matsuri. He still remembered the look on Gaara's face after Matsuri had left with tears streaming down her face. How Gaara's fist had slightly tightened when Matsuri had walk away without saying another word. Kankuro just nodded as he turned to face the waiting team.

"Alright here's what's going to happen." Kankuro voice was rough as he spoke, kneeling down to draw a picture in the sand with a piece of broken wood. The drawing was a map showing the route from the sand to the mist village.

"It is a four day journey to the Mist, so we will take are time traveling. On the second day we will meet up with some of the mist shinobi's who will escort us the rest of the way. They will be are key past the borderline."

Everyone nodded as Kankuro stood. He turned his attention towards his sister, who was to give out the rest of the instruction. Everyone turned their attention to Temari as she walked forward to stand in the middle of the group. She pulled the bag that was slung against her hips and held it in front of her.

"Alright, we have two wagons with supplies. Four people will go into each wagon. Of course we will have one of the Hyuuga's in each wagon. We need there vision to keep a look out for are surroundings." Temari pulled out two scrolls, which looked exactly the same as the other.

"Hey I thought we were only suppose to transport one scroll not two?" Questioned Naruto. Sakura sighed as she pointed at the scrolls.

"Naruto if you were paying attention this morning, you would have heard Kankuro talking about the second scroll."

Everyone but Naruto knew that the second scroll was to be used if they were ambushed. The second scroll would be the one that they would protect and keep the other one hidden from view.

"Anyway here are the groups." Temari replied after Sakura explained the plan to Naruto again. Of course Temari had paired herself in the same group as Shikamaru, but she also had Tenten and Neji with her so nothing was going to happen any time soon. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Kankuro were in the second group.

Temari and Kankuro were done explaining and they were all ready to head out. They all new this mission was dangerous but they were ready for it.

"Hey where's Gaara?" Naruto asked as he turned to look back at the Kazekage's tower. Temari and Kankuro were wondering about that as well, but they knew Gaara was to busy doing paper work. They both didn't even get a chance to see him before they left.

Temari turned to look at the blonde "He's busy..."

"Wait up!!!!"

Temari and Kankuro turned their attention to see the brown haired ninja running towards them, with a bag strapped around her back. They immediately became suspicious of their friends actions.

Matsuri stopped to catch her breath, placing a hand to her chest. Temari noticed that Matsuri no longer had a brace on her right arm. Before Temari could ask Matsuri about her arm, Kankuro had interrupted.

"What is it Matsuri?"

Matsuri stood up straight to look at her friends and the new faces she had yet to meet. Trying not to be rude Matsuri smiled at them then bowed to Kankuro and Temari.

"Sorry to intrude but Gaara-sempai wished for me to give you this before you left." Whispered Matsuri as she gave them the letter. Kankuro took the parchment and unrolled it. Matsuri bit her lip as Kankuro read it quietly to himself. She hoped that her plan would work.

"What does it say?" Whispered Temari as she looked over her brother's shoulder to read the parchment.

"Matsuri has been cleared of her injured and is able to go on this mission with us." Said Kankuro as he gave the note to his sister who immediately grabbed it and read it over again.

"Looks like your able to come with us a-after all Matsuri-san." Whispered Hinata as she went to greet Matsuri. Not knowing why Matsuri was pleased to see Hinata as well, for some reason she felt a certain connection with Hinata that she didn't even have with Temari.

"I'm glad Gaara-sempai said it was alright." Matsuri said trying to fake her lie as she smiled as sweet as she could.

"Well then, I hoped you packed everything you'll be needing for this mission." Said Temari as she put the piece of parchment in her bag. Matsuri nodded as they all began to walk past Suna's main entrance.

"How long do you think will be away from home?" Asked Naruto as he walked by Hinata and Matsuri side. Hinata smiled.

"Probably in a week Naruto-kun."

Temari and Kankuro walked a ways from the group, but kept their eyes on Matsuri who looked unfazed by their gaze. Temari leaned closer to her brother and whispered into his ear. "Kankuro something's not right here."

Kankuro only nodded as he turned to see the wagons still being packed by sand shinobi.

"Just go along with it." He whispered as he moved ahead to the first cart. Temari only nodded and went to the second cart to sit next to Shikamaru.

"Hurry up Naruto!"

Yelled Sakura as she jumped into the first wagon to sit next to Kankuro. Naruto nodded as he turned to help Hinata in the wagon, she could have got in by herself but he always thought that it was his job to be there and help.

Matsuri watched as Naruto helped Hinata in the wagon and for some reason she felt a twinge of envy hit her, but she quickly shook it off as she went to walk by the horses. There was not enough room for her to sit in the wagon with all the supplies they had, so she decided to walk.

"Matsuri."

At the call of her name Matsuri turned to see Naruto holding his hand out to her with a crocked smile.

"Come on, you can have my seat." He said as he moved to take her hand.

"No, Naruto, I can walk."

"Don't be silly."

For some reason she knew she wasn't going to win. It was something about this jinchuriki that reminded her of Gaara. Gaara was always intimidating the elders or some of the other shinobi's from different villages, but he never intimidated her. Even thought she wasn't scared of him, she could never argue with him, no matter if she was really mad at him she never could argue.

Matsuri sighed as she took Naruto's hand. For a split second she was able to feel his chakra pulsing through his veins and it scared her. She felt the red chakra pouring through his body and it made her shiver.

"Are you alright."

"Yeah I'm fine."

Matsuri sat next to Hinata as Naruto walked along side them. The horses weren't walking to fast, so Naruto was able to keep up.

"Naruto we can switch off when you get tired okay?"

"That won't be for five hours." Said Sakura sarcastically as she turned to look at Matsuri. She giggled as Naruto gave a slight pout at her words. Matsuri just laughed as well.

"So why did Gaara let you come on this mission Matsuri-san?" Asked Sakura curiously.

"Oh… well.." Matsuri noticed that Kankuro was trying to listen in on the conversation as well, but she shrugged.

"I showed him that my injuries were better, and that I could use my jouyou, so he let me go." Matsuri noticed Kankuro's eyes turn in confusion so she continued with the story.

"But at first he was a little unsure that's why I left early to meet him, so that I could show him that was perfectly fine to go on this mission."

Naruto nodded "That's just like Gaara, he doesn't stay mad for long, he always forgives."

"Like y-you Naruto-kun" Whispered Hinata as she patted his head. Matsuri smiled as she saw Naruto put his hands behind his head and grinned at Hinata. His grin was sweet and kind and it made her think about the soft moments she'd shared with Gaara.

"Their almost the same." She thought.

* * *

**flashback**

Matsuri growled as she tossed and turned in her bed. She felt tired from the long days work but her body felt restless. Matsuri had gotten home late that night, thanks to Temari and her stupid plan. Groaning, Matsuri sat up in her bed and turned her lamp on, that stood on the drawer next to her. On the drawer laid a picture of her, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

Pushing the hair out of her face Matsuri leaned back against her bedpost and closed her eyes. She was breathing heavily from the sweat placed on her body. She had taken a shower before she went to bed, but she still felt dirty from the sweat.

Realizing she wasn't going to sleep any time soon, Matsuri pushed the covers away and stood up to find her discarded clothes. After pulling on her pants and shoes Matsuri went to find her jouyou, thinking that training would help her fall asleep much faster. It had been about a week since her last training session, so she really needed the practice.

"Damn it, I left it in the office." Matsuri groaned as she searched for her weapon, but couldn't find it. She must have left it in Gaara's office when her and Temari had snuck in late that night. Temari had wanted to see who was to fight in the Junín exams that year, so she asked Matsuri for her help. Even thought they both would find out eventually, Temari just wanted to see how her students were doing. Matsuri suspected other reasons for Temari's curiosity. If more of their students became Junín or qualified for the examines, they'd have to go to Konaha, which Temari was in charge of the examines and would have to go to Konaha for long periods of time. Long ….periods… of time.

Matsuri growled as she opened her window and slipped out of her room, heading towards the Kazekage's tower.

The moon was up high in the sky, letting Matsuri see her surroundings. All the street lamps were out by now because of how late it was, but Matsuri was pretty accustomed to the dark so it didn't really bother her vision. Thanks to Gaara's late night training session, she always trained in the dark. It was a plus side for her, because she was actually a better fighter in the dark. Even though she was still a little clumsy. But she was comfortable hiding in the shadows.

After maneuvering around the village guards Matsuri jumped up to the Kazekage's window and quietly slipping in without a sound. No one didn't really know were Gaara slept at night, but she really didn't want her sensei catching her in his office. After checking for any chakra signature matsuri began to look around the room.

"Where is it?" She growled as she searched around his desk, and around the couch. Okay even thought she had trained in the dark over a million times she still couldn't find her way around his office. Matsuri gritted her teeth as she felt under the couch.

"Damn it where did I drop it?" Matsuri was sure that she had been behind the desk when Temari was sorting out the papers, so that the papers would look untouched. Matsuri was about to crawl behind the desk, when she felt someone's chakra signature enter the room.

"I couldn't sense anyone till now" she inwardly cursed as she got ready to make a run for it.

"What are you doing?"

Matsuri froze as she recognized the husky voice immediately, although some part of her hoped that it was her imagination. But it was to good to be true. Slowly Matsuri stood from her crouched position to look above the desk, and her fears were realized as she looked up to stare into the familiar deep sea green eyes. He raised his invisible eyebrow as he watched her stand. He took notice to the fact that she was nervous.

"Ga-Gaara-sempai"

Gaara sighed as Matsuri walked over to him, her hands placed at her side. He noticed her fidget by playing with the side of her pants and biting her bottom lip.

"I thought you went home." He whispered as he went to lock the window that Matsuri had came through sealing it tight. This meant "don't come through the window anymore."

"H-hai, I...I was just…um." She bit her lip again as she thought of an answer to give him.

"Looking for this."

Gaara held out her weapon in his right hand. He almost chuckled as he watched her reaction change from nervous to surprise. Matsuri eyes had widened with shock, a smile was placed on her lips as she went to take it, but she stopped herself as she looked up into his curious expression. Already knowing what her sensei was going to ask her, Matsuri sighed, trying to look as innocent as she can.

"I'm sorry Gaara-sempai; I must have left it in here when I dropped off the Junín exam papers earlier today." Matsuri didn't want to tell the really reason why it was in his office. A twinge of quilt hit her as the last words left her lips.

Gaara knew that his sister and Matsuri were in his office already, but he didn't mind at all, but the fact that she lied was a little irritating. He only sighed. He knew that it was a small one and he wasn't going to get mad, after all she was his student. He was always able to tell if she was lying.

"I see."

Moving towards her, Gaara placed the weapon in Matsuri's hand, barely brushing his fingertips against her palm, but he quickly moved away as he turned to leave. Matsuri became slightly confused as she watched her sensei leave without saying another word to her.

"Nani?"

Matsuri ran after her sensei as he began to walk up to the roof. She did not question his actions as he opened the door and stepped outside into the night. He went to the very edge of the tower and sat down slowly so that one of his legs hanged loosely off the side. He wore his regular fighting outfit, this outfit was more comfortable then his Kazekage outfit.

Matsuri walked up from behind him and stood there to look at his back wonder what to do. Without thinking twice matsuri slowly sat next to him, she notice his eyes turn towards her as she settled next to him, but he turned to look back at the village without complaint.

Trying not to make him feel at uneasy she stayed only a few inches away. Gaara was not a really touch person like his brother or sister, so she didn't mind having to stay from touching distances from him, as long as she was near him, she was happy.

They both did not speak as they looked over the village, only letting the small breeze brush against their faces. Their clothes brushed up closer against their bodies, but they did not notice. Matsuri brought her hand up to push her brown hair behind her ear. Her hair was beginning to get in her face and it was tinkling her nose.

Her movement was slow, but Gaara could sense every movement she made, even without looking at her. No matter what she did her actions always caught his interest, even when she played with her hair, by twirling a piece of it in between her fingers.

Everything was quiet as they sat next to each other, watching over the village. It was something they rarely did, but when they were both alone with no one around it was nice and comforting to sit in silence. There silence was not heated with anticipation of what the other would say, but it was soothing.

Matsuri felt her eye's become heavy from the long day, she inwardly cursed. She really didn't want to sleep, not now. Matsuri barely tilted her head to look up at her sensei, and her eyes widen at what she saw. His hair gleamed a beautiful crimson color, and his skin was slightly paler in the moonlight, but he looked like an angel. And what caught her eyes was the soft expression placed on his features. His eyes were soft, and lips were slightly parted.

Matsuri wanted to lean in and touch his face, but she forced herself to look away. She didn't want to do something she really regretted. Without realizing it Matsuri subconsciously closed her eyes finally feeling how tired she really was.

"Matsuri?" But Gaara's voice was lost as she rested her head against his shoulder. Before she had fallen asleep he had realized how her eyes kept on closing and opening, and how she tried to sit still so she wouldn't fall over. He stiffened as she nuzzled into his robe. Gaara turned his attention to the sleeping girl next to him, his expression slightly softened as she moved closer to him. He was mildly surprised that she was able to fall asleep so fast, and by the fact that she was able to fall asleep next to him.

Noticing her shiver from the slight breeze, he unconsciously wrapped his arm around her shoulder to bring her closure to him.

"Sleep well, Matsuri." He whispered softly into her ear.

**end**

* * *

Matsuri really didn't remember much after that, other then the next day she woke up in her bed, with the window slightly cracked opened. Although she had a panic attack after she woke up afraid that her clothes were changed, but she still wore the clothes she wore the last day. Matsuri had felt safe that night as she slept near him so long ago. It was only about a year ago but it felt so much longer. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered how his features were softer then the Gaara she saw now. 

"Matsuri-chan, are you alright?"

Naruto and Hinata had turned their attention back to her, she had fallen asleep and Naruto was sitting in the wagon while Kankuro was leading the horses through the brush. They were now somewhere in between the sand village and the leaf. Matsuri sat up immediately feeling embarrassed.

"How long have I been out?" She questioned as she pushed her hair back, pulling it up in a bun. Hinata just smiled.

"About a couple hours."

For some reason Matsuri stiffened as she turned to look behind her. Of course Temari and Shikamaru were talking in each others ears, while Tenten and Neji kept there eyes forward, but a small blush was placed on there cheeks. That wasn't what was catching her attention it was behind them that was bugging her. They had made it to the fire borderline, which was mostly covered by forestry, which meant they were far away from Suna by now. But this still didn't cover the aching feeling in her chest.

"_I hope he hasn't found out." _She thought.

* * *

"Here you go Kazekage-sama a message from Konaha, from the Hokage." 

Gaara looked back from the window at the messenger and nodded. He had been lost in his thoughts again, but everyone was accustomed to it. The shinobi handed the scroll to him and was about to leave until the Kazekage called him back.

"Wait. Please bring Matsuri here, tell her I have another mission for her."

"Hai!! Kazekage-sama!" He yelled as he turned to leave Gaara alone again. Gaara had been trying to avoid Matsuri all day, expecting her to be mad at him the entire day for not letting her go on her original mission, but it couldn't be avoided any longer. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was the fact that she had yet to come and see him. She would usually come to check on him. He sighed, he knew it would be expected from his student she was stubborn especially when it came to her training.

Training was proving good for her, but she had too many flaws in her attack strategy and he could see it. He didn't want her to get hurt especially if she was injured already. He knew that she was right handed and could not attack with her left at all. The only thing she could do with her left was defend her self but that was it.

Gaara slightly shook his head as he began to unravel the piece of parchment, but stopped as he felt the sharp pain beginning to return to his forehead. He pushed the parchment aside and leaned back in his chair waiting for the pain. It had been over a couple of months since the pain in his forehead returned. The stinging had gone away since Shukaku had been removed from his body but it returned only about 6 months ago.

"Gaara"

Turning his attention to the door he met into his sensei's gaze. His sensei looked concerned and afraid at the same time. Gaara was use to this as he turned to sit straight in his seat. The pain had subsided into a small throb, which he preferred.

"Are you alright, Kazekage-sama?"

"Hai."

Was all Gaara said as he took the scroll in his hand again and began to read it. Since both his brother and sister were not there to keep watch over him, he expected his sensei to watch him till Matsuri returned. But for some reason he felt like he'd rather face his sensei then his student at the moment. The throbbing began to beat harder but not enough to distract him.

"Have you read the letter from Tsunade-sama."

"No, not yet."

Was all Gaara had to say, for his sensei to take notice to the annoyed tone already placed in his students' voice. The parchment was already deciphered so Gaara didn't have to break any of the codes as he continued to read the scroll. His eyes widened at what the letter said.

_**Dear Kazekage-sama **_

_**We have some news on the whereabouts of Akatsuki, from Jiraya-sama. Apparently there are rumors stating the group has stopped searching for the jinchuriki, for now. We do not know if the group itself has stopped completely or for the time being. But every since the lost of their members, such as Sasori of the red Sand, they have stopped moving. **_

_**Master Jiraya and myself believe that Akatsuki has decided to either stop and gather more help or they are planning something that has yet to be seen. Another rumor has been said that the Akatsuki wish to stop the alliance between sand and fire, but in order to do that, we believe they need to stop are other alliances. **_

_**Kazekage-sama we believe Akatsuki is planning on stopping the alliance that you and Suna are planning with the village hidden in the mist. I have sent reinforcements from Konaha to help Naruto and the others, but I was only able to send 1 group. If you wish to send a group just for perception that will be fine as well. I will expect a report back from them in about five days as will you. **_

_**P.S: They probably don't know that Naruto is on this mission, so please hurry and send help . **_

_**Tsunade **_

Gaara hadn't realized it but he was gripping under his desk as if he was holding on for dear life. His jaw was clenched as he reread the scroll again. His jaw tightened as he read the one word he hated. "akatsuki". His sensei noticed the tension in the air.

"Gaara? What has happened?"

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!!" They both looked up to see one of Temari's students, Rem. She was sweating and breathing very heavily. Trying to catch her breath, Rem bent down and grabbed her knees for support.

"What is it?" Questioned Gaara.

"It's Ma..tsu..ri-sam..a"

Gaara had caught that as soon as his students name left the young girls lips. He immediately stood from his desk and both his sensei and Rem stood up straight, although Rem was a little taken aback.

"Where is Matsuri?" Rem twitched at the Kazekage's tone, for he never sounded more irritated then he did now.

"Sh..she's gone."

…

….

"She was suppose to train with me later today, but she never showed up, and when I went to check on her I found this on her bed."

Rem walked up to the desk and carefully gave it to him. he took it without realizing that he had grabbed it and began to read.

"_**Gaara-sempai,"**_

_**I hope you will not be mad at me after you read this letter, but then again I am disobeying you. As you are probably aware I am no longer in Suna but on a mission with Temari and Kankuro at the moment. I know that I wasn't suppose to go on this mission because you said not to but. **_

…

_**I HAD TO!! **_

_**I'm a powerful shinobi, the top in my class and I have completed a lot of missions and come back with only a few scratches. And you know that I can take anything you through at me. Gaara-sempai I know your trying to look out for me, but I'm not the weak student I was when you rescued me all those years ago. I'm a lot stronger then you think, and hoped to prove it to you after I return. **_

_**Please for give me **_

_**Love, Matsuri **_

Gaara's stomach began to tighten as he read her letter again. The last word caught his eye.

"love"

It was the word that was permanently written on his head. The word he had yet to fully understand. before he could study it further his head began to throb as he realized where she was. She was with his brother and sister, so should be fine, right. But the way Gaara's head still throb it wasn't alright.

"**Kazekage-sama we believe Akatsuki is planning on stopping the alliance."**

Gaara remembered what Tsunade's note said and felt the rumbling in his chest return. The rumbling was not like the last time it was more of a growl that wanted to escape and go after Matsuri. The rumbling made him twitch in pain as it grew deep with his chest.

"What is it Gaara?"

Gaara kept his head tilted down so that his hair covered his eyes from view. He did not answer at first, but after thinking for a long period of time he finally answered his sensei.

"Sensei I need you to send a message back to Konaha telling them that I am sending a group after Temari and Kankuro. And Rem I need you to have at least thirty more shinobi's on the wall."

"What's going on Gaara, what did the letter say?"

"The Hokage stated that Akatsuki might stop Naruto and the others form reaching the border line, but for now stop asking questions and go!"

He almost yelled but didn't for his eyes were serious as Rem and his sensei left with out another word. Gaara sat back in his chair clenched his fist together. The rumble in his chest grew as he though about his friends and family getting hurt. One of his hands began to claw at his desk as he couldn't control his urges anymore.

"**GAARA!!!" **her voice sounded in pain.

The rumble erupted from his chest as he shot his eyes open. One eye was a deep sea green, while the other was begining to turn into piercing gold.

* * *

Matsuri yawned as they began to set up camp in between a couple of trees. The sun had almost set, but it was pretty dark since the trees covered the sun light from view. They had thought it was best to set up camp before they made it to the borderline. They had all decided to set up camp by a small river, so there was plenty of water to drink, and wood to start a fire. 

Temari had wanted to share a tent with Shikamaru, but Kankuro would never allow it. so the girls were to sleep in one tent while the boys were to sleep in the other. Naruto was a little skeptical about leaving Hinata alone but Matsuri had promised to take care of her.

Temari walked over to Matsuri after they had set up the girl's tent. Temari had wanted to talk to Matsuri about the other day, but she wanted to do it alone.

"Matsuri."

"H-hai."

Matsuri became tense as Temari sat down next to her. They both were a ways from the group, so no one could hear them talking. The both sat at the edge of the so that there feet dangled in the water. Matsuri loved being near the water, but Temari really preferred staying away, but once in awhile it was okay. Matsuri tried to keep her attention on the water but Temari quickly pulled her back into reality.

" Are you alright Matsuri, you seemed pretty upset the other day" Matsuri turned and smiled at Temari, but it was a fake smile.

"I'm fine"

But Temari could see through that fake smile. Matsuri turned to look back at the water, but apparently Temari wasn't going to give up.

"What did Gaara **really** say to you?"

"I told you…"

"Don't give me that!!"

Temari looked anger, and Matsuri knew why. She could never hide anything from Temari, well …almost nothing. Matsuri sighed as she looked at her friend; she wasn't going to lie to her but some part of her was very tempted to.

…..

…..

"Temari?"

Matsuri looked up to see Shikamaru looking down at them with a smile. Shikamaru had a good sense of timing, which made Matsuri like him even more. He held out his hand for Temari.

"It's time for dinner."

"Hai." Temari went to take his hand but she leaned back to wisper in Matsuri's ear.

"**I'll talk to you later**."

Matsuri did not respond at Temari's threatening remark, but it still irritated her. She had almost told Temari the truth, but luckily Shikamaru had intervened. Temari had been a lot more in her face lately, and she didn't know why. Ever since she had gotten back from her last mission with a bad gash wound across her stomach and back Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara had become more protective then usual.

Matsuri sighed as she relaxed once again, feeling a lot better as she sat quietly by herself. She shivered as the water became cold as it brushed against her feet.

"Here."

Matsuri looked up expecting Temari when it was actually Hinata who held a plate of rice balls and a cup of tea. Matsuri smiled as she took the plate and tea from her and set it on her lap. Hinata just sat down next to her, but she placed her legs under her so she could place her plate on her lap as well.

"I thought you might be hungry, s…so I brought you something to eat."

"Thank you."

Tilting her head to look at the group Matsuri noticed Temari whispering something in Kankuro's ear. His eyes immediately darted towards her direction, and she turned her attention back to Hinata who was eating her rice cake very slowly.

"Um…Hinata?"

"Hai."

"When did you find out that Naruto was a jinchuriki?"

This question had been bugging Matsuri for a while, but she had to know. She wanted to know how Hinata handled it when she found out about the kyuubi inside of Naruto. It was also another reason to think about something else at the moment. When Matsuri had found out in the beginning about Shukaku being inside of Gaara, everyone had feared him and she did at one time but now she didn't feel that way. This feeling in the pit of her stomach was driving her insane and she didn't know how to explain it.

"Actually I…I've always know that N-naruto-kun was special so it really wasn't a surprise to me."

Her voice was just barely above a whisper so it was hard to hear, but Matsuri heard it clearly. Matsuri had felt that way the first time she met Gaara. When he first spoke she was interested in him. She never figured out why she wanted him to teach her, but she never regretted that day.

"I see." She paused. "Do you love him?"

Matsuri covered her mouth as she looked at the now blushy Hinata. Matsuri immediately began to bow in apologize. Feeling stupid for asking Hinata the question, Matsuri just begged for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that!"

"It's a-alright. Sakura's asked me that a couple of times too."

They both laughed at this for a while. Hinata and Matsuri were almost the same in some way. Matsuri acted like Hinata a lot, but only in front of Gaara. Actually she stuttered a lot when Gaara was in the same room. Hinata was always there for Naruto even before she found out he was a jinchuriki. Matsuri had know about the one-tailed beast and yet it didn't scare her one bit. Matsuri yawned, her eyes becoming slightly heavy.

"M-maybe you should get some sleep. Y..you look tired."

Matsuri nodded. She was pretty tired from the long journey, but also from the long trainings as well. Matsuri sighed as she stood and went to leave, Hinata sat still as she let her feet soak in the stream. Naruto wished Matsuri goodnight as he passed by her to sit next to Hinata. Matsuri tilted her head to the side to see Hinata lean over so that her head rested against his shoulder. Matsuri couldn't hide the blush that was now placed on her cheeks as an image of Gaara flashed trough her mind.

Matsuri shook her head and headed to the girl's tent, ignoring the glare Temari was sending her, she walked in the tent and saw Tenten already asleep. Trying not to wake her Matsuri quietly took off her vest and arm guard and placed them in her bag. Matsuri looked back at Tenten to see if she was truly asleep and she was. Matsuri looked back and pulled out her jouyou from her bag and placed it under her pillow. She didn't use kunai or shurikin because she still hated weapons. She felt better if she used only one weapon to protect her and that was the weapon that her sensei had first gave her.

After Matsuri fixed up her sleeping place, she pulled the blanket over her and snuggled into her blankets. She wanted to sleep, but her mind began to think about her sensei.

"I hope he's not mad"

She snuggled closure into the blanket, trying to let sleep take her. Before she fell into a deep sleep she imagined herself sitting on the balcony again, leaning against him. Inhaling his scent as she nuzzled closure to him.

_**"Matsuri."**_

That was all he had to say before she fell asleep.

* * *

"What should we do, yeah?" Whispered the blonde hair man as he sat on the tree looking down at the once burned fire pit. All of the groups had gone to bed leaving the wagons in front, and the horses tied to the trees. they only sturred as the sensed the presence's of something with a dark arua. 

"**We will wait till morning"** came a husky voice from the slouched man on the ground.

"Why, yeah? We can take the kyuubi if we…"

"**No..." **

the blonde man did not respond as he looked down at his partner. his partner only looked forward as if drown to it forsome reason, but he blinked and continued.

"**And besides the last time we faced them, I died, and you lost your arm."** The blonde only smirked as he jumped off the branch and down to the groun to turn and leave with his partner a few feet away.

"Hai. Guess we should report back, yeah?"

Then without a sound both of the dark figures disappeared

* * *

**Hey everyone I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update this chapter. I've been really busy with my other stories I'm making with my friends and with my advance classes. But I wanted to say that I'm okay about this chapter because some of chapter 4 was suppose to be in here but, I thought I make you guys suffer a little more.. **

**MWHAAAA!!! Na just kidding I didn't have the time. **

**Sorry I'm cruel. Anyway I wanted to say I'm sorry about the late update. But this is my last year at my school so I have a lot of work to get done. Homework is such a pain in the ass, but I have to do it. It may be awhile before I update but I will update as soon as I can. But I do get a lot of school work and essays that I get a lot of brain farts. I was actually suppose to post this chapter weeks ago but my computer was being stupid so sorry again.**

**I hoped you guys like this chapter and who are the strangers's I wonder. **

**Sorry can't tell. Lol **

**Please review. And again sorry about the late update **

**From: Mage Uchiha **

**Editors Note: I deeply apologize for causing this update to be delayed! Please forgive me but I had some obstacles and the next update won't take me that long to edit. So don't blame Mage for the tardiness, it is entirely my fault and I was constantly scolded. **

**Cha  
Ayame Motoshima**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys.. in know how much all of you who are reading this authors note probably hate my gutts right about now…**

**First off, I am so sorry about my grammer I can right.. one hell of a story but when it comes to my writing and typing I suck…**

**Im ashamed to say that but…-EMO TEAR-**

**Its true…**

**Anyway sorry about that..**

**I also wanted to say….that I am really busy so this is the first time I am actually on line for more then an hour…..i've been really busy with practice and my homework that its kinda getting my all emo…so I get a lot of writers blocke…**

**And it doesn't help when my teacher….gives me a **

**TON….**

**OF…..**

**FREAKIN…**

**ESSAY'S**

**TO DO…**

**Then cant think for my gaara and matsuri story..**

**GAH!!!!!**

**It pisses me off but.. ow well.**

**Hey but I will write as much as I can and update in april..okay…and since this is the end my school year its gonna get crazy at the end…so please don't be mad at me…..**

**Ow and bye the way thank you to all my readers for responding to my gaara stories this is my first fic on the internet and im glad you all like it….**

**Please keep reviwing and if nobody likes my story then tell me why or how I can improve and some areas..**

**And yes I do have an editor..who toke forever to read my story, but next time she'll do better for if she doesn't…**

…**.THERES GONNA BE A SAW 5…**

**MWHAAA**

**OKAY RANDOM MUCH**

**Thank you again and hope to mail in soon**

**W**

**Mage uchiha**


	5. what am i to you?

Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4: what am I to you?**

**Summary: **_"what should we do, yeah" whispered the blonde hair man as sat on the tree looking down at the once burned fire pit. All of the groups had gone to bed leaving the wagons in front, and the horses tied to the trees._

**"**_**we will wait till morning"** came a huskey voice from the slouched man on the ground._

"_why, yeah. We can take the kyuubi if we…"_

**"_no."_**

**"**_**and besides the last time we faced them, I died, and you lost your arm"** _

_The blonde only smirked as he turned to leave with his partner._

"_hai. Guess we should report back, yeah"_

_Then without a sound both of the dark figures disappeared_

**Gaara: 18 Matsuri: 16 **

**Temari: 20 shikamaru: 20**

**Naruto: 18 hinata: 18**

**Neji: 19 Tenten: 19 **

**Sakura: 18 Kankuro: 19 **

--

_Matsuri opened her eyes ever so slightly, but there was no light in the room she was in._

"_Where…am I?" She questioned, as she looked around the dark room. Matsuri squinted her eyes, trying to adjust them to the dark setting; realization suddenly hit her as she realized were she was._

"_Wait…?"_

_After her eyes had adjusted completely everything began to look familiar. She was standing in the middle of her sensei's office. _

"_How did I…?"_

_She backed up every so slowly, the thought of coming face it face with her sensei was not comforting. She wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible. After all she did leave the village without permission._

_Matsuri knew she was almost at the door, so she reached back behind her keeping her eyes on the desk in front of her._

"_Matsuri…?"_

_She gasped, she knew who the voice belonged to, but she hoped it wasn't him. The thought of him not being there was comforting, but her fear's were realized when she felt his masculine chest press up against her back. She shivered a little as she felt his finger tips brush up against her arm, slowly going up and down._

"_Gaara?"_

_Matsuri bit her lip, nervously, as gaara pulled her closure to him. She tilted her head to the side, noticing that his green eyes were soft with concern and not with anger like she thought. He securely wrapped one arm around her waist while the other was placed on her inner thigh causing her to moan, ever time he went higher. Gaara began to nibble slowly on her shoulder, feeling her tense under his touch was getting him excited, this did not go unnoticed to matsuri as she tilted her head back to rest against him. Keeping her hands secured at her side, not knowing what to do, for the feeling was unusual._

"_Matsuri…"_

_Matsuri was panting by now, but the other voice in the room caught her attention. Apparently gaara had notice the voice too, for his grip on her tightened, but he did not stop his actions. Through half lidded eye, pieces of her hair sticking to her face, matsuri glanced in the direction were the voice came from. Even though she was heated with pleasure, matsuri felt her body freeze up as she saw the familiar red hair and deep sea green eyes were looking at her._

"_Gaara?" She couldn't understand it; there were __**two gaara's**__._

"_Is he using shadow dopple gan...gg…AAAHH!!" Matsuri couldn't finish her sentence, as she threw her head back and cried out in pleasure. The gaara that was holding her from behind moved his hand into her short skirt, touching her most sacred place. She couldn't help but cry out even more as he continued to move his hand against her. She tried to push his hand away, but the motion of it was driving her insane._

_At this moment her other sensei walked over to her and placed his hands against her flushed cheeks so that their eyes became locked with each other. But she could not help but feel dazed._

_For some reason this gaara made her feel safe and comfortable, but it was hard with the other licking and touching her. She sighed with relief as she felt his hand leave in-between her legs, but she couldn't help but keep her eyes locked with the one in front of her. Before she could question him, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her._

_Matsuri was shocked, but didn't have time to react to, for the other gaara growled low in his throat. She felt his free hand move to the front of her shirt and began to lift it to reveal her pale white skin underneath. His hand was moving below her bra. She gasped into her sensei's mouth giving him complete accuses. He let his tongue press against hers so that it became like a deadly dance. She moaned again, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closure. She moaned even harder as he searched her mouth, with his tongue, feeling as much as he could._

_But the other gaara didn't like the attention that matsuri was giving just one of them so he bit into her neck hard. Matsuri bit her lip to suppress her moan. She then tilted her head back to lean on one of them, while they both continued to ravish her neck, while both of there hands began to undo and take off her shirt and skirt._

_She didn't know how she got there, or why there were two gaara's, but the pleasure they were both giving her was more then she could handle. Matsuri felt both of them beginning to kiss down her neck to her back and collar bone. Matsuri opened her eyes to look at both of her molesters and suddenly became frozen once again. she notice that the gaara in front of her had deep sea green eyes, while the one holding her from behind had black and gold piercing eyes. They had changed color._

_She became slightly frightened of this gaara, but he nuzzled into the side of her head, causing her to shiver more. She kept her hold on the one in front of her who had also started to nuzzle into the side of her neck._

"_**What am I to you**__, matsuri?" They both said at the exact same time, but matsuri was so confused and scared that she began to cry with out realizing it, causing them both to stop there molestation._

_The one with green eyes licked off the left tear drop and whispered softly, sounding like her gaara._

"_Don't be afraid, matsuri… because no matter what…"_

_The other gaara holding her from behind brought his hand up and cupped her chin in-between his forefingers. Tilting her head so that she would look into his gold eyes, but she flinched as he flicked off her right tear with his tongue. _

_With that she closed her eyes as he whispered the last word into her ear. A voice that she knew, and wanted to trust._

"…_you belong…__**to me**__"_

* * *

Matsuri shot upright in her sleeping bag, with sweat covering her face and body. She shivered as the cold air of the mist valley hit her, causing her to grab the sweater that shikamaru had packed for all of the, and put it on. She looked around the tent, noticing that temari, sakura, and tenten were no longer in the tent.

"Are you alright...M...Matsuri?"

Hinata was currently sitting next to her holding up a glass of water for matsuri to take, which she took without complaint.

"Thank you" she panted as she gulped down the rest of the water. She still felt hot and dazed from her dream. There was still a dark blush placed on her cheeks. After finishing the water matsuri placed the cup to her side and sat still, recalling her dream. The blush darkened a little more as matsuri whipped the water from her lips.

"Matsuri?"

Matsuri turned to look at hinata, who was concerned about matsuri's behavior Hinata had just walked into the tent to grab her supplies and to wake matsuri up, but she had notice that matsuri was moaning and panting in her sleep, so she was afraid to wake her up. Till matsuri had shot up from whatever dream she had, almost screaming.

"I'm fine"

She tried to smile a little, but the image did not go away. Hinata nodded slowly and began to walk out of the tent, but before she did she looked back at matsuri

"Shikamaru and the others are getting ready to head out, so...O you might want to get r...Ready" was all she said, as she walked out of the tent.

Matsuri nodded and reached for jouhyou under her pillow and placed it in her sweater. She didn't bother to change into her pj's last night she just packed her bag and headed out of the tent.

Shikamaru, temari, kankuro, and neji were checking the supplies. They had to make sure the horses and cattle were still alright for the long journey.

Naruto, hinata, sakura, and tenten were still eating breakfast, which smelled delouses. Tenten held up a plate and smiled.

"We saved some breakfast for you"

Sakura moved her bag so that matsuri could sit next to her and naruto. Matsuri sat down and took the plate with a nod and began to hurry and eat her rice and bread.

"You don't have to hurry; we still have plenty of time before we set out to mist." Replied sakura as she grabbed another piece of bread.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" even though she didn't mind sleeping in, she had to be ready for anything. She already felt weak for being the youngest of the shinobi.

"Well we thought that the youngest of us should get some sleep around here." Replied tenten, trying to sound friendly. Matsuri inwardly growled as she finished her meal. Even thought matsuri was the youngest she knew that she could hold her ground pretty well if it came to it.

"_Everyone assumes I need looking after just because I'm the youngest in the group. They all think I'm less experienced in some areas then them, but I'm just as good as any of them in battle. Okay maybe not in some particular areas…!"_

The image of her in the middle of both gaaras suddenly flashed through her mind causing her face to go completely red. The thought of her and gaara beginning intimate was driving her insane. Gaara was her sensei and she was the student, and the fact that he was the kazkage. But for some reason, she knew that these were only minor things stopping her from getting closer to him, but there was also a major thing that scared her more. It was the fact that she had never had a boyfriend before.

Of course she had a lot of different crushes on boys growing up, one guy in the mist village was close to becoming her boyfriend, but she had moved with her family before anything had became serious. She had never even kissed a boy before, and she was already thinking of other things to do besides kissing her sensei.

She tried to hide her flushed cheeks by looking down, her hair covering some part of her facial expression, but apparently naruto was able to catch it.

"Matsuri why is your face turning red…nani?"

Matsuri flushed even deeper, but she jumped out of her seat and ran to the small river that they had camp next to.

"Did I say something?" asked naruto, feeling all of a sudden quietly. Hinata only patted his head, which he liked. He curled up into a ball so that his head rested on her lap, so she could rub his head.

Hinata looked over at matsuri, whose feet dangled in the water. Her expression looked lost, and confused. Hinata remembered one more thing, that she had not mention to matsuri. The words that matsuri had whispered in her dreams.

"_I belong to… you…"_

It wasn't bad, but she felt that matsuri had been upset after the dream she had, so she didn't want to upset her more.

"Hinata?"

Naruto looked up at her and noticed she looked dazed. He cupped her cheek and called out to her. This apparently caught her attention for she blinked a few times and began to blush.

"F...forgive me, naruto-kun" she said sheepishly as she gave a quick peak on is lips. She was actually getting braver at kissing her own lover.

…..

…

..

..

…

…..

After they had secured all of the supplies in the wagon, they began there way to mist. They all were in the same wagon as they were when they left suna. But matsuri had decided to walk, letting naruto have her seat next to hinata. Shikamaru and kankuro were walking side by side to discuss the meeting with the mist later on that day.

Matsuri knew that 6 ninja's of the mist village would be meeting them soon, so she was looking out for them.

It had been awhile since she had been to the mist village, since her grandmother lived there. Matsuri was raised by both her grandmother and parents, but when her parents had died she was forced to live in mist for a time being. She had made a few new friends, but she did not want to become a mist village shinobi, but she wanted to become a shinobi of the sand village. Even though she was young, she left the mist village and returned to her parents' house. She was old enough to live by herself, only a few of the elders looked after her.

It had been over 6 years since she left the mist village, so she was excited that she would meet her grandmother and her old friends again. A slight blush crossed her cheeks, but she shook her head, trying to keep her mind focused.

"Matsuri?"

Naruto was walking along side of her with a grin on his face. It was kind of awkward and yet friendly, even though she barely new naruto, she felt like she knew him. After gaara had explained to her about how naruto had saved him from the akatsuki and from himself, so matsuri felt indebted to him even more.

"Are you worried about gaara?"

Matsuri was blushing again, but she looked away before naruto realized it.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I know none of it is any of my business, but you still seem upset every since…"

"The fight…" She stated with a sigh. Naruto jumped away, his hands flying in the air as if afraid.

"I'm sorry! I got a little too personal" he bowed over 30 times, this made her smile.

"No its fine, we both argue like anyone else does, its part of the relationship we have" but before she realized what she had said, she covered her mouth and her face turned completely red.

"_I can't believe I just said that."_

"Is something wrong?"

He apparently did not notice her reaction for he looked confused. Matsuri fixed up her composer and continued on walking, with naruto. He continued to talk about him and gaara, and about how great konaha and suna were. It was nice to get her mind out of the gutter for a change.

After awhile hinata had decided to join in the conversation, as they walked closure to the wagon, and sakura joined in, telling them about naruto when he was younger. Matsuri couldn't stop laughing, because it was nice not to worry about what awaited her in suna when she returned home.

"Aah!"

Matsuri groaned as she fell, face first into, what felt like, sand. Even thought she was almost one of the top shinobi of her village, she was still the major klutz. She growled when she realized she had a cut on her knee. Without waiting for sakura, she kneeled on her good knee and began to heal it.

Matsuri looked closer at the sand she had tripped on, and her eyes widened. Everything in her body froze, feeling the cold shiver going up and down her spine.

"Matsuri? A…are you okay?" asked hinata, which caused everyone to stop in there tracks. Temari and kankuro only looked concerned for a bit, before there experscence softened.

"Why is this sand here?" but that question was answered by the one person she didn't expect.

"Because sand is every where……matsuri"

Matsuri felt swet beginning to run down her chin as she kept her eyes locked straight ahead of her. It was his velvet voice that she recognized, but his voice was strained with anger which he hardly ever showed till now.

His chakra was overpowering her own, and he was doing it on purpose. She closed her eyes and slightly shook her head. She wanted to believe that he wasn't there; standing only a few feet away from her, but that wasn't going to happen. Every part of her body wanted to run, right then.

"Hey gaara, whats..." yelled naruto but neji gribbed his shoulder, letting him know to wait. Hinata watched as matsuri fidgeted with the hem of her pants. She looked nervous.

Matsuri bit her lip, as she turned her attention to the ground. Feeling his eyes burning into the back of her head, this was not helping the situation. Kankuro and temari stepped next to her.

"Gaara!! What are you doing here...your not suppose to leave the village…why are you…!"

Gaara tuned out his sister's lecture as he kept his eyes on matsuri's shaking form. He could tell that she was about to cry, but she was too proud. He had known her for a long time, but what she did was causing his chest to rumble with anger.

Kankuro noticed that gaara wasn't paying attention to temari at all, especially since gaara had yet to look away from matsuri. With a sigh kankuro walked over to his screaming sister.

"The kazekage is never to leave the…!"

"Come on" he said, placing his hands on her back and pushing her away. Even kankuro knew that gaara and matsuri needed time to talk. After all they did leave off at a bad spot. He would find out from gaara sooner or later what had happen.

"But kankuro!"

"They need to talk first" he stated as he pulled her over to the others, who were out of ear shot, sensing the awkwardness that was going on.

Matsuri tightened her fist into a ball, her back still facing gaara who had yet to say another word. She just wanted him to yell at her and get it over with.

"Matsuri?" he said softly

"H...hai!"

Gaara sighed realizing that she was stuttering. He had noticed that she only stuttered when she was nervous or scared. But he didn't want her to be either, especially of him. He careful began to walk forward, but stopped when he notice her beginning to shake again.

"Why did you leave, with out my permission? You know what happens if you leave without permission to leave" he stated trying to sound calm. Matsuri noticed the restraint in his tone, but she knew this topic would have come up sooner or later.

"This was my mission, before you gave it to kankuro and temari-sama" gaara could tell that she was trying to sound strong and confident, which was making him feel guilty.

"I've gone on plenty of B and C rank mission; I think a simple mission like this would be simply for me at least."

Even thought she was a strong shinobi, and she had proven herself over and over again, he only thought of her as a child. Even temari and kankuro looked at her as a child, even though she was 16 and practically of age.

"Your injuries were taken into considerations, I couldn't have a shinobi, who was still recovering from her wounds, go on this kind of mission!" Gaara didn't mean for it to sound like that, but if anything had happened to her, he would have never forgiven himself for letting her go when he knew she was hurt.

Matsuri tightened her fist even harder felling her nails beginning to dig into her palm, blood sipping into the dirt. She couldn't hide it any more, as she felt the tears beginning to run down her cheeks. Her heart felt like it was gonna break.

She had proven that she was just as strong as her fellow shinobis on countless missions, and she had been injured on a lot of those missions, but that wasn't what was bothering her, it was the fact that he called her shinobi, or that's what he thought of her.

"Is that all I am to you?"

"hn?"

"Am I just, just a shinobi to you?" gaara was slightly taken aback by her questioned, and slightly confused.

"_What am I to you, gaara?" _she whispered silently to herself, so that he could not hear. The words still played in her head. The words that the gaara in her dream had said to her. She wanted to know how he did feel. The feeling that she had hid away for her sensei were slowly slipping out, and it was hurting her. She hadn't realized it till just now how much she truly cared for gaara. But she knew that nothing could ever happen between them.

"You … are…"

He did not know what to say. All he knew was from what his brother had taught him.

"_Women are complicated gaara"_ But that wasn't helping at the moment. Gaara knew that matsuri was important to him, but he could not figure out what emotions he was feeling. He had never felt like this before. He felt uneasy of his actions, and this made him uncomfortable. Gaara always thought everything through to the tiniest detail, but this was different and difficult.

After about 5 minutes of silence, matsuri knew that she wasn't going to get an answer from him. She began to walk toward the other, but was stopped when she felt him grip her arm.

"We will finish this discousin, after we return to suna. Am I understood?" He stated with a hint of venom, unknowing to him of course. Matsuri did not respond as she ruffle pulled away from his grasp and walked away.

Gaaras eyes widened as he watched her walk away from him. He would have given anything to see her smile again.

"Gaara??" gaara turned to look at his brother, who became serious.

"Gaara, you know that you are not allowed to leave the village, without the councils consent, and of course during the Junín exams"

"I know, but…" gaara glanced back at matsuri, who had climbed into the front carriage her hair covering her face from view. Gaara then turned to kankuro, who had gotten the message.

"Where is the scroll?"

"Its safe and secured, and I used the blood seal so that temari was not to be put in danger." Gaara nodded, but even kankuro knew that there kazekages mind was else were.

Kankuro and temari had both taken notice to the new connection that gaara and matsuri were having, just little things were catching there attention. Although they knew that gaara had never experience with actual love from some one special, like temari had with shikamaru.

At first they thought matsuri would be a little lagging in some areas, but when she had became gaaras first student she became one of the top shinobis in her class. She had especially become close to gaara, just as close as they were to him. Temari had figured that love would find a way to them, but it seemed unlikely. Especially since gaara had little experience in that department and neither did matsuri.

Kankuro glanced over to where gaara was currently looking at. His eyes staying on matsuri who was talking with hinata at the moment.

"I know she'll forgive you bro" stated kankuro with a smile.

"hn"

"Gaara!!" yelled naruto who stood next to the first cart, waving his hands in the air with a grin placed on his lips. Gaara only nodded trying to seem unfazed by his earlier discussion, but it was difficult.

"gaara!!" he sighed as he turned to see temari, her hands placed at her hips. Even kankuro knew that this would be a long lecture.

"temari if your going to lecture gaara, then can you please wait till we get to the mist village.

Matsuri had wiped her tears away, but her cheeks were flushed from her crying. She didn't know why she had cried, it wasn't like she was going to find out how he truly felt about her. Hinata had tried to make her feel better with a few bad jokes, but matsuri had appreciated it.

"_gaara-senpai thinks of me as a shinobi of the sand village, and that is all. Nothing more" _although this was harder to accept, for the images of her dreams were still playing in her mind. The gaara in her dream was always forceful and yet gently. Her sensei on the other hand was always calm and seemed cold at times.

Matsuri shook her head; she was acting like a child. She knew that nothing would ever happen between her and gaara, for he was lord kazekage the most powerful shinobi in there village. He could never get involved with a low class shinobi like her. After all she was only 16 and he was 18. She laughed as she thought about another difference, there height. She was only 5'3 and he was 5, 6. She was still a child to him.

The thought hurt, but even she knew it was true. Without thinking she glanced to her side, to see gaara in the second cart. His hands were folded over his chest, his eyes were closed and he looked irritated. Matsuri slightly giggled as she noticed that temari was yelling at him, while kankuro was trying to keep the peace. Matsuri new that she would hear the same lecture when they returned home.

Shikamaru was currently leading the carriage and he was trying to ignore the screaming that his girlfriend was currently doing. Naruto and hinata were just laughing slightly at the situation, while sakura, tenten, and neji walked on ahead trying to decrease the headache they had received.

* * *

10 minutes later

After temari had yelled at gaara about leaving the village, she turned to kankuro to discuss there next move. Shikmaru began to think of many different strategies, a group to return the kazekage back to suna and a group to take the sealed scroll and the rest of the supplies to the mist village, but they only had a team of 10 shinobis, that would split the team in half, which caused him concern. Another was that having the kazekage here was dangerous, and could put the sand village in danger.

He debated on his next move when he felt the carriage come to a slight halt, the horses swayed a bit, but became calm.

neji had placed his hand in the air to signal them to halt. Kankuro and temari turned there attention to see what neji was currently looking at. Tenten and sakura both tensed as they kept there eyes locked on the 7 figures standing in front of them.

Matsuri noticed that naruto's chakra was beginning to increase, so she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Even though she was not hinata he became calm again, but still kept his guard up.

Matsuri sighed, but still remained guarded as she took in the figures appearances. They wore long dark blue cloaks that had the mist symbol imbedded on the ends of each of them. From what matsuri could tell there was 4 tall figures, and 2 slightly shorter one's but not by much. One of them wore his hood and mask on only allowing them to see his baby blue eyes, which seemed familiar.

"_why are there 7 figures?" _she thought to herself.

"State your purpose?" said shikamaru with no emotion placed on his features. Both neji and tenten became tense as one of the taller figures stepped forward. Sakura remand calm. Hinata tightened her grip on naruto's hand, which he kept secure against him. Gaara still remained seated and unfazed, his eyes continued to stay closed as the figure continued to step forward.

Matsuri jumped out of the carriage and walked over to stand by sakura. for some reason she recognized the chakra signature. It was familiar and yet different then before.

"We won't ask again! State your purpose!" yelled neji who was becoming slightly irritated, but he calmed himself when shikamaru had step in front of him.

"It's been awhile hasn't it…matsuri" stated the figure, his voice was sweet and alluring making her shiver.

Everyone stiffened at this comment as they turned to look at matsuri, who's eyes were widened. Gaara eyes had opened as well, taking notice to how the figures voice had sounded as he said her name. it irked him for some reason.

The figure sighed as he slowly removed his hood and mask to reveal his long dark blue hair that remained tied in a pony tail. He had a scar that went across his face, that looked to have happened a long time ago, but some of his hair was placed around his face to hide it a bit. Shikamaru and the others relaxed as they noticed the mist headband placed on his forehead.

"Yuki..?" questioned matsuri, recognizing the familiar blue hair and eyes. She smiled when she saw the familiar smirk that he use to give her when they were younger.

"yuki!!" she practiculy yelled out as she ran up to him, wrapping her arms securely around his waist and nuzzling into his chest. Smelling her friend's familiar scent. He smelled of pinewood.

"hello matsuri, its been awhile hasn't it" he said with a smirk, slowly running his fingers through the back of her hair. Kankuro glanced at gaara for a split second and took noticed to how gaara gripped the edge of his pants. He did not like matsuri's knew friend.

"who is this, matsuri?" question temari as she stood next shikamaru, her excrescence curious at the man who held onto matsuri. Matsuri blushed, forgetting that there were others around her. She let him go and turned to introduce her long time friend.

"everyone this is yuki, one of my old friends from the mist village. He was my first sensei"

Now this really irked gaara, who felt his chest beginning to rumble again with anger. Kankuro placed a hand on his shoulder. Just in case war broke out.

"so you guys are escorting us to the mist village?" matsuri asked with a smile on her face, she was excited. It had been years since she had seen yuki, and she was shocked at how tall he was 5'8 just as tall as kankuro. He was slightly more built and yet skinny. There were a few scares that she could see along his neck, but the rest was hidden, thanks to his cloak.

"yes, I heard that you would be leading this mission matsuri so I decided to join the team." He said with a smirk which made her blush. Temari could have sworn she saw a piece of sand fly past her.

"yuki, who is your little friend" said a girl with long beautiful white hair, and bright blue eyes.

"this is matsuri, we were best friends when were little." He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. she shivered slightly, as the cold erupted from his touch.

Matsuri blushed more, but stopped as she locked eyes with gaara, who was looking at her with his piercing deep sea green eyes. She had never seen his eyes look so dangerous before. Apparently the girl didn't like the attention matsuri was getting either.

"umm...yuki"

"oh sorry" he said as he pulled his arm away.

"well I guess introductions are needed……"

But matsuri was not paying attention to the names of the other comrades. She glanced back at gaara, who had closed his eyes again. Naruto and the others had finish introducing themselves, but gaara said nothing.

"whats his name" asked yuki, softly nudging into matsuri side to get her attention once again. Matsuri became unsure of what to say. If she said that his name was gaara, they would, know he was the kazekage and become regrettable of there alliance so matsuri thought of a quick lie.

"his names umm...sasori, after sasori of red sand"

Every one became stiff at this including gaara, who suddenly glared at her. Even yuki glared at gaara, and so did the other mist shinobis.

"he's one of best friends in the sand village, so try and be nice." Matsuri tried to plead the innocent look hoping her lie worked. It did for yuki smiled and nodded.

"well if you don't mind, we'd like to rest for a bit, after all we still have a long way to go before we get to the mist village. And it's a lot cooler at night for the animals."

Everyone waited for shikamaru to respond. Shikamaru was the team leader on this mission along with kankuro, but everyone knew that shikamaru was smarter then any of them, so his decision was mostly considered. After about a minute, shikamaru nodded.

"alright will wait until the sun sets, then will head on out."

"YES!!" yelled naruto as he jumped out of the carriage and ran to find some water and maybe food. Hinata and others laughed at this, although the mist shinobis were slightly confused.

"yuki, come here for a moment" said the white haired goddess known as shera. Her name was like venom in her mouth, especially how she kept glaring at matsuri with her light blue eyes.

"sure, excuse me matsuri, I'll catch up with you in a bit" he said as he gently touched her cheek with a brush of his finger tips. His touch was cold and made her flinch.

"H...Hai...yuki-san"

Matsuri had a slight blush on her face as she watched her former sensei and the other girl walk off. It did not come as a surprise, but for some reason she felt like she should be jealous. After all yuki was her first crush.

"sooo??'

Matsuri looked back to see hinata, sakura, temari and tenten looking at her with curiosity. Matsuri felt like she was being interrogated for a crime that she didn't comet.

"So whats up with you and Mr. Blue hair dude." Stated tenten who was curious at this new romance.

"Nothing, he's just a very good friend of mine, he was there after my parents died."

"Seems to me, he thought of you as more then just a friend" whispered sakura, with a grin placed on her lips. Hinata did not find this funny at all, noticing how matsuri found this discussion uncomfortable.

Matsuri wanted to blush even more, of course the thought had crossed her mind once or twice about seeing her old sensei again, and how she would react when she saw him. but it wasn't the first thing that was on her mind. Matsuri glanced behind temari to see gaara leaning under one of the trees, he eyes watching her.

She averted her gaze as soon as there eyes locked. Matsuri didn't want to be concerned about gaara's feelings at the moment, she just wanted to get to the mist village, see her grandmother, and then return home.

Yuki was not really the last priority on her list. She truly did miss him, but her first priority at the moment was the scroll, and of course to protect the kazekage.

Temari had notice matsuri glancing behind her, but she quickly avoided her gaze. Temari sighed as she looked behind her to see gaara keeping his gaze firm on matsuri.

It was unusual for gaara to show any emotion on his features, but the only thing she noticed was the hard glare he was giving matsuri. Was gaara jealous?

"hey guy's, why don't you gather wood for the fire, and some fruit, cause sun will set soon and we want to have everything ready to leave."

"HAI!!" everyone disappeared in a flash. They went to gather what temari had asked them to get. Temari was the only one left alone with matsuri. Matsuri inwardly growled at this, this wasn't the place for a lecture and she was not in the mood to hear one.

"matsuri may I speak with you" her voice was soft, trying to sound as gently as she could. It was odd.

"if you wish"

Matsuri followed temari so that they were out of site from the rest of the group, especially from gaara's curious eyes. He wanted to follow but dared not to, not with temari near.

* * *

"what should we do master…we could take them now when there vulnerable, ne?" said the man with long blonde hair, as he watched with his left eye, that had a device placed over it. The device allowed him to see from far away. His eye was currently following the brunette girl, who seemed to be the youngest in the group.

"apparently the kazekage has some attachments to this one, shall I check t out, ne?"

"**no, we will send in my puppets**" said the red head as he nodded to the shinobi, who vanished with out questions.

"ah man! I wanted to test my new art material"

"**you have no art, diedara"**

"that hurts!! Ne?"

The red head turned his attention back to where his partner had been staring at before. Even though he could not see where they were at. There was one chakra that stood out among the rest, and it made his chest rumbled. He twitched at his new human bodies' reaction to the chakra.

"looks like I found a new puppet."

* * *

Matsuri leaned against one of the trees and waited for temari to start the lecture, but for some reason It never came. She glanced up at the blonde and took notice to the expression in her face. Matsuri eyes slightly widened, noticing that she had a serious but soft expression on her face.

"matsuri I need to ask a serious question, but its kinda …um…personal"

Matsuri was kinda shocked at the tamari's behavior, matsuri's face flushed a slight pink, but she turned to hide it from temari.

"what is it?"

"I know that you and my brother have a special connection...with each other" she waited as she took notice to matsuri's slight blush, placed on her cheeks. But she did not look up.

"but his duties belong to the village…and...he should not be concerned with..."

….

……

…

"what are you saying?" matsuri looked back up at temari. Was temari employing something that even matsuri was having a hard time, to understand it.

"I know why gaara came here; it wasn't because he was worried about the scroll. Even he knows that me and kankuro can take care of ourselves." Her brows pushed together as she kept her eyes on matsuri. Matsuri felt like temari was blaming her for making gaara come.

"_does she want me to stay away from gaara?"_

"I didn't ask him to come after me, he came because…because."

"because he wanted to protect you." She winced at the tone in temari voice, it spat venom. But all matsuri could do was listen.

"both of you can act this way when your at the village, but I can't have him running after you ever time you go off on another missions." Her tone was anger and her eyes were full of anger. She was anger at the situation.

"I can't risk my brother's safety again matsuri."

Matsuri flinched as she remembered how they had wanted to go after gaara, to find him and bring him home, but they were to protect the village. They had almost lost him, before.

Matsuri felt tears welding up in her eyes, but she held it in. but temari wasn't talking about how he got kidnapped she was talking about when matsuri was kidnapped and gaara ran after her. The image of gaara's eyes turning from there naturally green color to the golden orbs, still plagued her mind.

Matsuri waited for temari to speak again, but something caught both of there attention at the same time.

"some ones coming" temari whispered as she back up to stand next to matsuri. They kept there eyes locked in front of them, as they watched five figures coming through the bushes. Matsuri pulled out her jouhyou, and began to twist it between her fingers. Temari had her fan ready at her side.

"there sound ninja" stated temari, noticing the clothing patterns in the scarf they wore. Matsuri applied a little bit of her chakra into her weapon as she twirled it faster.

Even though she was mad at temari, she was going to fight along side her. That was how they were going to survive. But for some reason the ninja's they were glaring at looked out of it, they looked like they had not slept for hours on end.

"what's the matter with them?"

Matsuri's mind raced with different medical terms and analyzes that she was thinking of. Matsuri new most of the basics and some surgical terms, but she could not understand what was wrong with them.

Matsuri had been lost in her own train of thought that she did not notice a shuriken coming from behind, but luckily she had trained at night. She had trained her ears to pick up the sound of rushing metal, thanks to her training with her sensei. matsuri ducked her head to the side as the shurikin passed the side of her neck.

"matsuri?"

"I'm fine" matsuri had avoided the attack without a scratch.

"attack" came a soft voice that matsuri had notice was quiet a ways from were they were standing, _must be the leader._

Matsuri twirled faster then she had a second ago, causing temari to ah at the movement. Before she could stop matsuri charged.

* * *

Gaara stayed silent as he watched the rest of them gather the supplies.

"why hadn't matsuri and temari returned yet," it had already been about 15 minuets since they had left, and it was agitating him. He growled the new sensation in his body. The new emotions in his body were driving him insane. He remember feeling this before, but that was when he was younger and he had felt more pain then happiness growing up. And the pain was almost as strong as it was when he was younger.

He wanted to see her smile again, to see her blush every time she fell and apologies. He loved it when she would smile at him and the randomness things like when she fell, it was nice. The cold shoulder that he was getting now felt ten times worse then before.

Gaara folded his arms over his chest and tried to turn his attention to something else, but that didn't help either. He looked toward naruto and hinata. He really didn't know much about the girl other then fact that she was presses to naruto. He felt his heart ache slightly as he watch naruto nudge into her neck, like an animal begging for attention.

His thoughts began to over take him. What was it that he truly wanted from matsuri? He pictured her smile. Gently wanting to caress her cheek with his hand. Wanting to run his fingers through that chocolate brown hair. The thought of pressing his nose closure to her was intoxicating. The one thing that caught his mind was at how much he wanted to pull her closure to him, brushing his fingers against her lips, feeling how moist they truly were against his touch. How he had wanted to taste them for so long.

He turned away, not wanting to let the ache in his chest grow any farther. Gaara growled low

in his throat as he smelled the scent of blood come across him, but it wasn't just any ones blood it was.

"Matsuri!!"

* * *

**Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this up, its just that I had a lot of things going on in my life, and I was having serious writers block, but I'm hoping that I can have chapter 5 up around September, I know I'm bad at keeping promises but I'm sorry I'm starting school soon and I just got my first job, so please be patient.**

**In the next chapter, a lot of things will change for both gaara and matsuri, WARNING there's a lemon coming soon, not gonna ruin it though. it might be next chapter.!!**

**I know this chapter wasn't as good, but I hope you comment back to tell me what you think...blame my emo writers blocke!!**

**You can yell at me cause my grammar sucks…ass!!**

**Love mage uchiha**

**And I didn't have my editor look at it cause I needed to update this as soon as possible.**


	6. unknown technique

**Chapter 5:** _**unknown technique**_

_**I'm sorry it took forever to type this chapter and I hope you review at the end**_

**Summary: The one thing that caught his mind was at how much he wanted to pull her closure to him, brushing his fingers against her lips, feeling how moist they truly were against his touch. How he had wanted to taste them for so long.**

**He turned away, not wanting to let the ache in his chest grow any farther. Gaara growled low in his throat as he smelled the scent of blood came across him, but it wasn't just any ones blood it was. "Matsuri!!"**

**Gaara: 18 Matsuri: 16 Temari: 20 shikamaru: 20 Naruto: 18 hinata: 18 Neji: 19 Tenten: 19 Sakura: 18 Kankuro: 19 **

Matsuri jumped backwards and landed with a thud. She wasn't as graceful as temari, who had landed a couple of feet away from her. Temari huffed as she threw another gust of wind from her fan, revealing all three of the circles.

"_KAMAITACHI-NO JUTSU!!_" (WIND SCYTHE TECHNIQUE)

The fans powerful gust threw leaves and branches of broken trees back at two of the bigger shinobi, but it also went for the rest of them. They swiftly tried to dodge the gust of wind, but they cursed under their breath as the wind began to cut little slits on their bodies. The cuts where not damaging enough to cause fatality, but if cut so many times the blood loss would kill them.

"Nice" matsuri whispered. Her eyes watching as the ninjas ran behind trees to stay away from the gusts' powerful waves. Matsuri's hair brushed against her cheeks as she watched temari, who controlled her wind jutse with ease.

Temari was truly an excellent shinobi of the sand village. Matsuri was always inspired to be like her, a woman who was born to be strong and to not let any man stop her. Even when matsuri had become a student of gaara's she still wanted to take bits of pieces from all three of them, but mostly from temari. But after there little discussion, matsuri was unsure.

…

"_I know that you and my brother have a special connection...with each other; But his duties belong to the village…and...He should not be concerned with..."_

"_**What are you saying?"**_

"_I can't risk my brother's safety again matsuri!"_

…

Matsuri's kept her eyes locked on temari as she fought against the sound shinobi's. The question that kept on popping in her head was whether or not temari really wanted matsuri to stay away from gaara.

"MATSURI!!" yelled temari.

Matsuri ducked backwards subconsciously, watching as the kunai brushed against her cheek, causing a small cut to appear. She pushed off the ground with her hands, as more kunai's came at her. But everything was blurry as she dodged the weapons. Her mind kept racing, she couldn't even see the sound shinobis as they began to attack her, for some reason her mind became lost in thought.

Temari had jumped backwards and landed on one of the low branches of a tree, her back pressed up against the tree trunk. She took a deep breath as she searched for more chakra signatures. There were no longer 5 sound Nin, but about 10 or more. Temari jumped forward and twisted in air as three kunais passed threw her hair, under her arm, and past her right thigh.

"DAI KAMAITACHI-NO JUTSU!!" (CYCLONE SCYTHE TECHNIQUE)

Temari yelled out again as she twisted in mid air but this time she swung her fan with as much force that she could do. 5 sound Nin came at her with full force, but quickly hid behind the trunks of trees. Unfortunately they did not know this attack, which made temari smirk. The trees began to cut down into small piece. but she paused, taking notice to matsuri's sudden change. Matsuri jumped from right to left and avoided every one of their enemies' attacks.

Temari had seen matsuri in battle a couple of times, and matsuri was an average when it came to dodging multiple attacks, but that's not what she saw.

Matsuri did not look like the little girl that she saw 3 years ago, she looked like a true ninja of sand. Temari watched as matsuri dodged every one of the three shinobis attack, and she wasn't even paying attention. The sound ninja punched, kicked, and stabbed at matsuri's direction, but proved to be fatal. Matsuri had swayed and jumped out of their way, not even trying to punch back at them, only trying to avoid. Her jouhyou lingered on her belt. Temari glanced back at the 3 ninja's coming at her, but one of them quickly disappeared, along with his chakra signature.

"Matsuri!!" yelled temari as she notice why the signature had vanished. They had used a shadow doppelganger when temari had avoided her gaze for that split second when she was watching matsuri. Temari went to jump to help protect her, but she had 5 more shinobi's in front of her.

"Damn it" temari growled as she jumped back behind a tree, cursing under her breath as she glanced at the brown haired shinobi.

Matsuri's eyes widened for a split second, she was half way in mid air when she took notice to the chakra signature coming up from behind her. Her mind began to focus on her surroundings.

Without thinking matsuri pulled out her jouhyou, and threw it behind her leaving her front wide open. She heard her weapon hit the sound Nin in the chest, but the sound of something going poof made her realize that he had used substitution.

"Crap!" she whispered as she threw her hands up to block the three remaining ninja's attack. She growled as she came to a stop and prepared for pain.

"Kuso!!"

…

…

Matsuri blinked a couple of times before she notice temari's fan blocking the three shinobis attack. But one of the kunais had cut threw her fan and hit her on her upper left thigh. Temari pulled the kunai out, throwing it to the side. But she began to shake slightly.

"Temari!!" matsuri yelled as she grabbed temari around the waist and jumped backwards. Temari growled at the pain in her leg.

"I can't move" temari whispered her voice sounding ragged. Matsuri took notice to how temari's heart beat continue to speed up. But she couldn't stop for the sound ninja continued to follow her.

Matsuri growled as she noticed 5 more shinobi's following after them. They wore the same color scarfs as the others, but all matsuri could think about was getting temari to shikamaru and the others.

"Matsuri, save your..."

"Don't you dare…" matsuri had figured out why temaris blood pressure was so high, she had been poisoned. She had to hurry and get temari to sakura, since the poison was spreading so fast. Matsuri stopped and threw herself in front of temari, holding her jouhyou out, waiting for more weapons to come at her. She had placed temari on the ground.

"I can't get hit, or else were both dead" matsuri whispered, she had a cut on her cheek but she felt perfectly fine. This caught matsuri's attention, but she kept her guard up. matsuri and temari were about another 10 minutes away from the group. Temari did not want any one to listen in on the conversation, so they had traveled a ways.

"You're a fighter…ne?"

Matsuri glared at the figure coming up from behind the sound shinobi. They moved to the side to reveal a tall figure with blonde hair. This figure looked some what familiar. He wore a netted shirt and one pouch at his side. He had a grin placed on his lips. Matsuri couldn't see the headband placed on his forehead, but she did see the slash mark.

"You're a rouge ninja" matsuri growled twirling her jouhyou faster, applying chakra.

"And my master is interested in you; I have no idea why…ne?"

Matsuri notice the blonde puzzle at the thought, and matsuri began to calculate her options, but she gritted her teeth as she heard temari moan behind her. She had to get temari to sakura and fast.

"Don't worry the poison isn't fatal; it's just paralyzing her nervous system, that's why she's in pain…ne?"

"What do you want, we haven't done anything wrong?"

"Like I said… my master wishes to see you…although SA…. I mean master-sama does not usually take interest in women, its very unusual…ne?" he smirked at this, but matsuri gritted her teeth together, as she thought of her plan. She really didn't have time to linger on; hopeful the others would meet up with her soon.

"You seem to be just a normal girl…ne?" matsuri gasped as she felt some ones hand cup her chin. The blonde smirked as he tilted her head from side to side.

"_How did he move so fast, he's in a league of his own"_ she was slightly frightened, but she dared not show it. His blue eyes gazed upon her lips. Matsuri growled as she shoved his hand away and took a step back, so that temari only laid an inch away from her.

"I'm not going any where"

-Sigh-

"If that is what you wish" he said with a smirk. Clearly he was amused at how this irritated matsuri.

"Looks like I'll have to take you by force" he stated calmly as he reached into his bag. The rest of the sound Nin only stayed quiet as they watched what matsuri presumed to be their leader, pull out something from his pouch.

Matsuri stiffened, beginning to spin her jouhyou faster then normal, of course the blonde took notice to this.

"My name is diedara, what's your name…ne?"

"Why do you want to know so much about me?"

"Well if I'm going to fight such a pretty girl, I might as well know her name" he said with a grin. Matsuri twitched at this.

"I'm not a girl!! I'm a woman!!" she yelled as she threw her jouhyou at the strange man. Diedara grinned as he dodged to the left, but it soon change to a poker face as her weapon wrapped around his torso. His arms became locked to his sides, as matsuri tightened her weapon around him.

"You call this a fight?" she smirked as she began to walk over to him. She pulled out a kunai from her back pouch and held it out in front of her. If it was to protect her comrades she would kill anyone who got in her way.

"Don't get cocky…ne?" he whispered into her ear, as he placed a kunai against her throat. Matsuri froze, but kept her grip on her weapon which was wrapped around a doppelganger.

"You have a lot of potential, but you let your emotions get the better of you." Matsuri hissed between her teeth as the metal blade, cut a small slit against her throat. She felt the blood beginning to slip down her neck, under her head band.

"Maybe it's because you're from the sand village, that he has taken an interest in you?" she shivered as she watched the blade move down toward her headband and go lower. Matsuri dropped the string as the doppelganger, that her jouhyou held, vanished into a poof causing it to fall limply to the ground. But she still held her kunai tight in her grip.

"Maybe you shouldn't get so cocky" she smirked

"HN?"

Matsuri concentrated as much chakra into her right arm, and forced her elbow into his chest as hard as she could. The sound of a few ribs cracking made her smirk. Diedara hissed beneath his breath as he jumped to the side of her, but he only smirked.

"Looks like I underestimated you"

"You'll regret underestimating me!" matsuri yelled, as she charged at diedara, forcing chakra into the kunai she held out in front of her. Diedara smirked as he held out the object in his hand, it was a tiny little paper bug object, but she continued to charge.

"To bad my art is a boom!" he said as he tossed the object at matsuri. She quickly threw her weapon at the object, hoping it would reflect back at him, but instead it blew up. She gasped.

"Maybe I over did it" Diedara sighed. The dust was still flowing around the exploded crater that the bomb had created. He sighed as he placed his fingertips against his forehead.

"How am I going to explain this to him?"

"Pay attention!!" diedara quickly turned around, but regretted it as he felt something sharp and painful hit into his stomach. He gasped as he felt chakra beginning to spill into his opened wound causing a burning sensation to enter into his abdomen.

Matsuri smirked as she saw the look on his face, but she forgot to duck as his hand came in contact with her cheek. She growled as she felt pain erupt threw the left side of her cheek as she was forced into a tree. Matsuri waited for more pain to erupt threw her back, but only her back collided with something warm and soft. Something that made her feel safe and welcomed.

"Matsuri? Are you okay!! Matsuri!" matsuri slowly opened her eyes to gaze up at familiar blue ones. She glanced to the side to see hinata, naruto and sakura huddling over her

"Yuki, hinata, naruto, sakur...Ahh" matsuri couldn't help but cough out blood, she quickly placed her hand over her mouth. She had missed the first explosion by a couple of inches, luckily she had moved her and temari just in time, but some of the impact had had a huge impact on her chest, which was probably why she was coughing blood.

"Matsuri!!" they all said at the same time, but sakura placed her palm against matsuri's cheek and cool chakra began to heal the opened wound. Matsuri sighed at the feeling but her eyes wondered to the blonde who clutched at his stomach but his eyes lingered on the man standing in front of him. Matsuri knew who it was as soon as her eyes found his familiar red hair.

"_Gaara"_ she thought as she went to move, but sakura and yuki placed their hands on her shoulders.

"Matsuri, please don't move. You've done enough" pleaded sakura as she continued to place chakra into matsuri's cheek which was almost healed. Sakura then began to work on the small cut at matsuri's neck and the damage from the impact. Matsuri snorted but flinched as yuki brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"We can take it from here, just rest"

Matsuri glanced up to look at her sensei, whose back faced her. He did not turn to her, or tell her what she should do. He only stared at diedara. Matsuri was about to protest, but her hands touched something rigged underneath her. Glancing down matsuri noticed the familiar sand that her sensei used. Her hands dug into the sand underneath her. That was the soft safe place she had thought about.

"_He protected me"_

"Rest matsuri" she glanced up at his words, it sounded more like a command but it was sincerer. A warm feeling entered matsuri's stomach as she looked up at her sensei's familiar red hair. He really did care for her. A sudden pain of guilt hit her, but she nodded and slowly stood with yuki's help. The sand shifted back into the gourd held on his back. Matsuri eyes softened, but became angry as she glared at diedara who only smirked

Yuki did not question her, but he watched as her eyes stayed glued to the red hair standing in front of them. There was something in her eyes that he could not explain, and his stomach turned at the sensation. He glanced back at the one named sasori, but he knew who he really was. There was only one person in the sand village who could wield sand as a weapon.

"Gaara of the sand village, he's their kazekage" yuki thought to himself. He turned to look at shera, who only nodded and turned to leave without being noticed.

"Gaara" whispered naruto, so that only gaara could hear.

"He's from akatsuki, the one who kidnapped you and attacked the village." Gaara felt his chest rumble with anger, although he did not show it, for his expression was calm and collective. He glanced to the left to see temari lying limply on the floor, twitching slightly. He could not get her yet until the akatsuki member moved.

"Well if it isn't the 2 **Jinchuuriki**, shukaku and the kyuubi. So, the Jinchuuriki of suna still lives yeah? Well my master will be saddened by this; and yet this might actually help him" he smirked even more as he caused both of them to growl.

"Who is your master!!" naruto yelled. Hinata stayed next to matsuri and so did sakura. Shikamaru, neji, tenten and kankuro had swet running down their brows as they thought up a plan to get temari away from him.

Matsuri gasped, which caused sakura and hinata to worry, yuki just placed his arm around her waist for support.

"He's the one…" she was wondering why this man looked so familiar to her, and now she knew why. The last time she saw him was when he was fighting her sensei. Matsuri felt a tear beginning to well up in her eyes, as she remembered watching as gaara was taken away from the village.

"_Taken away from me…"_

Temari moaned in pain. Sakura and the others became worried including shikamaru who was clutching his fist. Neji and kankuro stayed in front of him to block him from jumping in. they couldn't risk it, even if they outnumbered this man 17 to 1, they still had the remaining sound nin standing only a few yard away.

"We outnumber them 17 to 11, we could take them down no problem" kankuro whispered to shikamaru, who clinched his fist tighter as temari began to shake.

"No, we don't out number them at all" whispered neji whose eyes were focusing on his surroundings. Naruto and gaara glanced back at neji, when hinata whispered softly.

"There are more…ss...Shinobis coming our way" naruto wrapped an arm around her waist, sensing her worry. Even neji began to swet at the number, but something caught his attention that matsuri and temari had noticed about the sound Nin when they first saw them.

"Something's off about these, sound nin?"

"What do you mean, neji" naruto questioned, but he growled as the blonde smirked again.

"Their c...Chakra…it's like there not even c...controling it?" hinata whispered, as her eyes locked on the other 10 nin around diedara. They did not move to touch temari as she groaned even more in pain.

"Their chakra is affected by something else" neji stated as his eyes traveled among the surrounding area.

"Genjutse" whispered shikamaru who kept his eyes locked on temari.

"But he's not a genjuste user" gaara stated softly. Naruto glanced back at hinata and neji who were looking around the area to find the genjuste user.

"Nothing" stated hinata, but neji kept on looking, and then he flinched.

"Got him!" neji yelled as he watched the other shinobi standing calmly up against a tree.

"to bad you won't get to see my master, because I promised him I'd take care of the brats!" yelled diedara, as he was about to signal the other sound nin to attack, but he froze. Everyone else stiffened but there expressions became serious as they saw matsuri standing in front of gaara. Her arms held out in front of her as she held her kunai tightly. Her jouyou had fallen from her grip in her battle with diedara, so it still laid limply on the ground, right behind him.

"You'll never take gaara, from me!!" she growled not really caring about how that sentence had sounded.

Yuki was surprised at matsuri determination to protect her friend. He felt a twinge of pain hit his chest, but it was more like hate.

Matsuri growled deep into her throat as she saw the smirk placed on the blonde's lips. He looked amused at this, but matsuri was more serious about protecting her sensei.

Gaara's eyes softened as he stared at his student. She was protecting him. The rumble in his chest grew at the forcefulness, but he ignored it as he glared at the man he had fought 3 years ago. Even though he no longer had shukaku in his body he would fight with the intent to kill, because he didn't have the whole village to protect this time.

"I see that my judgment was true, apparently this girl is some one precious to you, jinchuriki."

Matsuri felt gaara press his back up against her, placing his left hand on her hip. She knew that he wasn't trying to act affectionate, but the feeling of his hand on her hip made her shiver at the contact.

"Lets see if the feeling is mutual!!" diedara yelled, throwing 3 paper birds straight at matsuri and gaara. Matsuri growled as she threw her weapon at the three birds; her weapon came in contact before they had reached a good distant, causing them to explode. Gaara pulled her tighter against him, so that his sand blocked the impact from hitting them.

"Temari!!" yelled shikamaru as the sand covered his view of her, protecting him from the impact, but he did not know f the sand went to protect her. Shikmaru pulled his kunai out and began to cut through the sand. Kankuro went to shikamaru side, and then glanced at neji who had already activated the byhagon.

"Where…is she?"

"She's fine" stated neji calmly. Kankuro and shikmaru did not relax as they realized they needed to get to temari as soon as possible.

"Her chakra is fading quickly" neji turned to sakura, who only nodded.

Yuki watched from behind the others, his eyes became locked on matsuri who was currently leaning against gaara. Subconsciously he gritted his teeth.

Naruto held onto hinata, but he continued to watch the blonde as the sand fell to the ground again. Naruto was eager to get back to a rematch with this guy.

"yuki-sama!" yuki turned to face shera, who was trying to catch her breath at the moment. He did not take notice to the cuts a large bruising she had received, as he waited for her to continue.

"They caught up to me…before I reached the camp." Shera slightly coughed, but kept her eyes locked with yuki's.

"Another akatsuki member is here" she stated as only three members from his 6 cell squad landed next to shera. Yuki growled deep in his throat as he saw the blood smeared on there faces. He knew what had happened to them.

"What happened tell me everything?"

* * *

Naruto began to growl as the sand began to crumble to the ground. Hinata stood behind naruto, with sakura close by. Neji stood calmly next to tenten, who had a scroll placed in the palm of her hand. Kankuro kept a firm grip on shikamaru's shoulder as he watched helpless.

"She is fine, shikamaru" stated gaara as he moved his closed fist up in the air, and slowly open his fingers. As an extension of his fingers, the sand moved to reveal temaris face. Shikmaru sighed in relief.

Matsuri kept her eyes locked on the blonde man in front of her. His blue eyes teasing her. Nothing was going to get past her; she would make sure of it. Gaara kept glancing back between matsuri and diedara, noticing the tension between them. The growl in his chest grew as he saw diedara smirk. Without realizing it he tightened his grip around matsuri's waist, causing a slight gasp to escape her lips.

"gaara-senpai…that hurts" gaara looked down at his student not realizing what he had done. Matsuri placed her hand against his own, the hand that was wrapped around her waist, and squeezed it. Her eyes were soft; trying to reassure him. Nodding he loosened his grip, but not by much.

"Oo…I think the two love bird need room to themselves" yelled diedara.

Matsuri growled as she turned around and threw a shurikin from her pouch, straight at the blonde akatsuki member. She removed gaaras arm from her waist and began to charge. Diedara smirked as he dodged to his left and began to run in the opposite direction and matsuri followed. She quickly grabbed her jouyou on the ground and followed the blonde hair akatsuki.

"Matsuri!!" yelled gaara as he began to run after her, but three kunais stopped him in his tracks, he blocked them easily. He growled as matsuri chakra began to slip away.

"Naruto!!" yelled gaara. Gaara began to move his arms around so that his sand could protect the others, for more sound nin began to appear out of no where. Gaara couldn't leave anyway, for temari was still injured and she was out of range.

"Got it! KAGEBUNSHI-NO JUTSU!!(ART OF SHADOW- DOPPLEGANGER)"there were now 8 naruto's standing in front of them.

"Ready!!"

"Set!!..."

"NOW!!" yelled yuki. Before anyone could react the 3 remaining mist ninjas jumped in front of them and began to run in the general direction that matsuri had ran too, with shera at his heals.

"What are you doing!!" yelled gaara as he continued to block the kunai's, while naruto began to fight off the already charging sound Nin.

"We'll save matsuri, you protect the others!" he said with a smirk placed on his lips, causing gaara to growl inwardly. Shera rolled her eyes, at this statement; but ignored it. Yuki leaped from tree to tree, dodging as much of the kunais as he could, but he had to block a few of them with a blue sword. The sword was about 6 feet long and colored in a light blue colored; the handle was black and had a dark blue crystal in the middle.

But the mist village stopped as more sound Nin came out of no where.

"There are to many of them" yelled shera as she pulled a scroll form her pouch. Yuki was not fazed as he held out his sword.

"Witness the power of one of the seven swordsmen of the mist!!" he whispered.

Shikmaru and the others ran to temaris side as the sound Nin became distracted at the mist village's strategy. Neji, kankuro and tenten blocked the remaining sound Nin as sakura and shikmaru began to calculate temari's well being.

"She's faint, but she should be fine" sakura stated, healing the wound on her thigh. Sakura had recognized this poison immediately, and was glad that she had brought her antidotes with her before she left konaha. Sakura took out the antidote and placed the needle to temaris thigh. Temari flinched as sakura pushed the antidote into her system. Shikamaru was sweating, waiting for temari to say that he was a moron or that women were better then men. He sighed as he felt her shaking form become still.

"She'll be fine for now, but we need to take care of…" sakura paused as she saw a sound Nin coming up from behind shikamaru. Sakura was about to leap, but something orange jumped in the way; what ever it was, it roared with anger at the Nin. The sound Nin was forced back as a fist collided with his jaw.

"Thanks naruto" sighed shikamaru; he loosed his hold on temari. Sakura sighed with relief, but went to stand next to naruto. Hinata went to sit next to temari, who was still gasping for air.

They watched as neji and kankuro continue to block there attacks. Kankuro was getting annoyed as he pulled out one of three scrolled.

"I summon..."

"Wait kankuro!!" yelled gaara as he ran to his brother's side. Kankuro went to question his brother until he felt an unfamiliar chakra signature.

"What the…" kankuro and the others glanced In the direction of the mist ninja. They watched as yuki became engulfed in water, his sword still held out in front of him.

"What kind of jutse is this??" yelled naruto. Gaara had never seen this kind of jutse before, but the way yuki was moving the water, was almost the same exact way gaara moved his sand. Gaara flinched at the thought.

"Everyone get down!" he yelled

Yuki's eyes had turned white as he moved his sword up. It glowed with a bright blue color and began to form into a creature

"WATER STYLE!! DRAGON TORNADO JUTSE!!"

* * *

Matsuri had continued to follow the blonde, until she could no longer feel her sensei's chakra signature.

"I'm not going any farther" matsuri yelled as she stopped dead in her tracks. Diedara stopped only a tree branch away, and smirked. Even thought she knew it was a trap, she had to follow him. The anger and rage that she had felt all those years ago, began to surface and he wasn't going to leave without a scratch on him.

"I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk off your face!"

"Nani? What's with the violence…yeah?" he stated with confusion written on his face. Matsuri didn't buy it, as she pulled her jouyou at arms length. Diedaras eyes only widened slightly as he watched matsuri placing a lot of chakra into her weapon.

Matsuri held up her left hand up just above her chest and made a hand sign of what looked to be the tiger sign. Diedaras eyes turned into slits as she closed her eyes; chakra still pouring into her jouyou.

"_Is she trying to use activate a jutse, but you need two hands?"_

Matsuri reopened her eyes to reveal pure black orbs. Diedara flinched as he unconsciously took a step back; these eyes made him feel cold. Just like some one else's eyes did to him.

"_I haven't used this technique before, but this guy…!"_ she clinched her left hand together, and placed her jouhyou into her pouch _**"doesn't deserve any mercy!!"**_

"_What is she doing… ne?"_ he thought, as he watch her place her jouhyou back in her pouch, the chakra still illuminating the tip of the blade.

Matsuri's eyes still were a piercing black as she placed her arms at arms length and clinched her teeth. Diedara got into his stance prepared for anything this little girl could bring.

"Bring it….child!!"

"**DIE!!" **she yelled as she clasped her hands together "**RYUSA BAKURYU! **(SAND TSUNAMI)**!!"**

Diedaras eyes widened as a wall of sand came crashing toward him. He jumped back from tree to tree, but sand kept on moving to catch him. Diedara glanced at Matsuri who continued to move her arms around.

"She's controlling the sand" he thought quickly, barely avoiding the sands grasp. Diedara gripped a branch and twirled down, the sand following. Instead of leaping to avoid he went straight at matsuri.

"Dodge this!" he yelled as he threw a small bird at her.

"BOOM!!"

..

..

..

Diedara jumped to side, taking a deep breath realizing that the sand had fallen lazily to the ground. Diedara knew that he could have avoided this whole situation if he was in the air, but his master had only given him a small amount of clay to use, and he didn't have enough to create his more efficient explosives.

"Looks like I'm going to be in trouble to night ne?"

…

..

..

..

Diedara gasped suddenly as he felt string being wrapped around his body. He winced as the string began to cut through his skin especially at his opened stomach wound that had yet to be healed. His blood began to reveal the chakra strings that were holding him in place.

"How?"

"That would be my doing" diedara watched as matsuri jumped out of the smoke, with no scratches placed on her from the explosive.

"How did you…?"

"I did nothing…only watched as you became ensnared in my trap"

It took awhile before diedara realized that her eyes had returned to there normal black color, but more sweet and gently. He growled as he mentally wanted to hit himself for not paying more attention. This girl had a secret ability and it pissed him off.

"You used genjutse, but I didn't think the sand village had a genjutse user…ne?"

It was true, most of the sand ninja in her village either wielded a weapon of used ninjutse or taijutse as there weapon, and there were hardly any genjutse users. Matsuri was one of those few.

"Your sensei must be proud…ne?" he said with a smirk, but soon growled as the strings began to tighten around him. His blood began to slip to the ground.

"You will die very shortly"

"Nani"

"The strings are cutting threw the main blood vessels in your body" matsuri pointed out; her eyes showing not hint of emotion. This was something you never saw in matsuri. She may hate and despise a few people, but she would never express this emotion to anyone, until today.

"you will die more then likely in a couple of hours, but…" a small hint of question left her lips, as she pulled her jouhyou out again, which still held some chakra.

"Maybe I should just end it now?" matsuri whispered, biting her lips as she pondered over her next move. Diedara smirked as he relaxed for a moment.

"Go ahead…" matsuri glanced at him and saw that smirk that made her gut bowl. She pushed more of her chakra into the blade. She knew a genjutse move that was could make him suffer, but this was more efficient.

Matsuri was about to go and push her jouhyou blade into the blonde akatsuki members' chest, but she felt something hard hit her in the side. She gasped as she fell to her knees in pain. Matsuri dropped her weapon as she coughed up blood. Who ever had hit her had hit a vital organ, but luckily she would be able to heal it.

"You were suppose to handle this, before I returned diedara…you know I hate to make leader-sama wait" the man stood next to matsuri.

"Nani!! I would have finished this up quickly, but you only gave me a handful of clay…ne!!"

"Because if I had given you anymore, you would have played with them even longer" stated the other unknown man. Matsuri glanced to the side to watch his foot movement.

"She did a number on you?" matsuri heard diedara growl at this as he cut the chakra strings and released himself. Matsuri went to sit up, but matsuri cried out as someone kicked her in the stomach, causing her to roll a few feet away.

"Hey! That was low even for you...ne?" Matsuri gasped as pain erupted through her stomach. Trying not to panic, matsuri began to heal the damage that had been caused.

"This is her?"

"Hai…"

Matsuri vision had blurred slightly, but she growled s she felt the unknown man grip at the hem of her shirt holding her only an inch above the ground. Only 2 hits and he had caused more damaged then she could have imagined. Matsuri glanced at the unknown man, but he wore a hood, that covered his eyes and hair from view. The man apparently wore a long black cloak so that the only thing she saw was his thin lips and chin.

"You…basta..." matsuri gasped as he slapped her across the cheek.

"I hate it, when a woman curses"

Before matsuri could protest she cried out in pain as he forced her up against a tree. Her back grinding into the rough bark. She could feel the cuts and bruising already being formed.

"Go to he…!" she winced and closed her eyes as she saw his hand come up again. But nothing happened. A whimper escaped her lips as she felt something wet lick the left over blood placed on her neck. Sakura had healed the wound, but the crust of blood still remained. He let his free hand grab both of her wrists and hold them above her head.

Matsuri couldn't help but blush, as she turned her head to the side. He moved away from her neck and brushed his lips against the shell of her ear causing her to squeal slightly. He moved his leg in-between her own causing her skirt to rid up a little. Matsuri wanted to scream, but she was already suffering from the explosive impact that diedara had caused earlier so she went for kicking him instead.

"You won't be able to escape" he stated, his hot breath brushing against her neck. He continued to let her kick at him, but she couldn't' kick anywhere near his private part for him to let her go.

"My other body was unable to feel the warmth of a woman's touch, but with this new body I can feel your blood pulsing erotically through your veins." She heard a rumble erupt from his chest as he brushed his lips across her swollen cheek.

"But its not I who craves this body of yours; for I do not care for woman. But something inside of me wishes to have you." Matsuri tilted her head into her shoulder farther away from his seeking lips.

"Gaara" she whispered

"He won't always be there" he stated as he pulled away from her, his grip still on her shirt and wrist.

"Once you're alone, I will come for you………" he leaned in once more and whispered hotly into her hair "...Matsuri" he released his grip on her shirt and walked away, leaving her leaning up against the tree.

"Come diedara…pein-sama needs us"

"Hai!!"

Matsuri kept her eyes closed as she listened to there footprints disappear. Before she knew it, her legs gave way from under her and she fell to her knees. She was propped up against the tree, tears streaming down her face. She had never been touched like that by anyone, the thought over whelmed her as she curled her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Matsuri placed her head against her knees as she began to cry even harder.

"Matsuri!!"

"Matsuri!!"

"MATSURI!!"

Everything was beginning to become foggy as she listened to her friends call out her name. she lifted her head up and leaned it against the tree. She parted her dry lips, but nothing came out. Her throat was dry and parched. Every part of her body ached, and was soar. Time seemed like nothing at the moment as she listened to her name being called out.

"Matsuri" came a soft gentler voice that was placed next to her ear. Matsuri had closed her eyes, to tired to look at her rescuer, but she knew who it was. She felt his head press up against her own softly. The feeling of his breath brushing up against her face made her heart skip a beat.

"You had me worried" he whispered as he kissed her forehead, lingering there for a few minutes before moving an inch away. She wanted to call out his name, but couldn't.

"Its okay matsuri I've got you" his voice was soft and gently. The feeling of his hand brushing her hair out of her face felt nice ad warm. She felt one hand place itself under her knees and the other move to the small part of her back. Matsuri felt her self being lifted with ease. Wanting nothing to do but rest, she nuzzled softly into his chest, like she had before. She listened to his study heart beat; smelling the familiar scent of water and sand fill her. but she couldn't help but frown as the feeling of another mans touch still lingered

* * *

I wonder what jutse that was that she used… it was so really, but even more really then itachi's tsukiyomi…and yet different" diedara was apparently talking to himself as he went to grab his coat, for his master continued to walk forward.

"Why did we leave her there…ne?" asked diedara as he placed his cloak back on, slipping both arms, into the sleeves. Diedara twitched a few times as he moved his torso around.

"We should hurry and return to the base" stated the hooded figure as he began to walk away.

Diedara frowned. "Ever since you came back to life…ne? You've been dreaming of this girl and you don't even try and take her" the hooded figure stopped and removed his hood from the top of his head. Diedara watched as his master revealed his jet red hair.

"Because I do not wish to have her yet" he paused as he turned to face diedara, revealing two pair of golden eyes surrounded by black. "Or maybe I should say that…it does not wish to have her yet…"

* * *

**He guys…. This is mage.**

**Listen school is getting tough and I can't type as long as I usually do... So more then likely my chapters are going to be shorten to about 7, 6 pages from now on.**

**School is very important to me and I need to get it done, but I just wanted to point out that I probably won't be able to update till November, maybe.**

**If I get more idea's I'll write them down and type them up later.**

**Lol**

**There is a lot coming up in the next chapter, I will warn if it is a lemon, but that probably won't be till chapter 7 or the end of chapter 6….you never know!!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because I had to retype this one like twice, so tell me what you think...**

**And yes I know!! I have the worse grammar in the world, but no one wants to proofread my work but me…sorry again.**

**Please review!!**

**Love mage!!**

**I love my itachi!!**


	7. I'm sorrypart 1

**Chapter 6: I'm sorry…part 1**

**Summary: ****the hooded figure stopped and removed his hood from the top of his head. Diedara watched as his master revealed his jet red hair.**

"**Because I do not wish to have her yet" he paused as he turned to face diedara, revealing two pair of golden eyes surrounded by black. "Or maybe I should say that…**_**it**_** does not wish to have her yet…"**

**Gaara: 18 Matsuri: 16 yuki: 20 Temari: 20 shikamaru: 20 shera: 19 Naruto: 18 hinata: 18 Neji: 19 Tenten: 19 Sakura: 18 Kankuro: 19 **

* * *

Gaara kept his eyes locked on matsuri, slowly brushing a few strands of hair from her flushed face. Her chest heaved up and down with every slow breath she took, which seemed strained. Her cheeks were slightly pale, but ever time gaara touched her skin it felt like sun had been baking on it for hours.

"_She'll be fine, as long as she get some rest, and stays in bed." _Sakura had stated after they had arrived to the village. She had examined both temari and matsuri with caution since their conditions were savvier compared to the others.

Gaaras lips tightened as he glanced down at the IV in her arm and how the breathing mask covered his view of her beautiful face. The familiar scent of vanilla was covered by the smell of the cold hospital room. His stomach turned.

"Matsuri" he whispered with a bit of pain lingering in his voice. Matsuri laid in a hospital bed in sunagakura after they had separated into groups. Only gaara, sakura, hinata, shikamaru and kakashi had returned with matsuri and temari while naruto, neji, captain yamato, tenten, kankuro and along with the 5 remaining mist Nin returned to mist to deliver the scroll.

As kazekage, the scroll was more important then anyone of their lives, but the thought of losing a person so precious to him.

Gaara's chest rumbled as he watched matsuri groan in her sleep. Everyone had reassured him that matsuri would wake up any day now, but for some reason he felt unease about everything at the moment. The felling of guilt, pain, and anger overwhelmed him, for leaving her for only a moment.

"If I only hadn't been…" gaara griped the sheet next to matsuri's resting hand.

He felt nothing but anger toward the leader of the 5 mist shinobi, yuki. If it hadn't been for them he probably would have made it to matsuri before she fought the akatsuki members. The thought only made his stomach clinch with regret.

* * *

"_Water-style, water dragon tornado jutse!" yelled yuki, letting his blade swirl within the water to form a tornado. Gaara flinched at the amount of chakra that was building up in the tornado. _

"_Get down!!" yelled gaara, as the water dragon began to move towards them, sweeping away the sound Nin that tried to duck away behind trees and boulders. _

_Before the water could come any closure, gaara quickly moved his arms and hands, causing his sand to wrap around them quickly forming a secure barrier._

_Naruto quickly held hinata close to him as the sun faded behind the barrier, consuming them in darkness. Shikamaru reached in his pocket, never letting go of temari, and flicked on his lighter letting the room light up._

"_Gaara!!" yelled kankuro and naruto simultaneously._

_Gaara growled at the feeling of his chakra slipping from his body. Even though he had not used a lot of it in battle yet, he could not hold the sand shield up for long, epically one this size. Gaara couldn't help but close his eyes as pain began to erupt through out his body. He could feel the water pushing up against the sand. _

"_Damn it…the sand won't hold for long!" Gaara twitched; the throbbing in his began to worsen into unbelievable pain. The pain was not unfamiliar; it was more familiar then ever. He had not felt this pain since shukaku was taken from him all those years ago, but now it throbbed more and more as the thought of losing his comrades began to overwhelmed him._

_Naruto twitched at the sudden arousen in gaaras chakra level. Even kankuro became aware of it as he took notice to his brother's stance. Gaara pressed his palms against the sand wall forcing a different color chakra to engulf in the sand. The chakra was no longer the familiar blue chakra, but a golden color, causing the sand to turn a lighter color._

"_w-what's wrong with g-gaara-sama" question hinata, gently holding onto naruto's hand, who tighten his hold around hers._

"_I've seen this chakra before" he whispered in a serious tone "his activating shukaku"_

"_That's impossible naruto!! Shukaku was taken from him long ago" sakura practically yelled as she and the others moved toward the middle so they were far away from the sand._

"_Byakugan!" yelled the 2 hyuuga heirs_

"_What do you see hinata?"_

"_t-the sand is full of chakra …i-its draining him" she whispered tentivily. Shikamaru tightened his hold on temari. Tenten kneeled next to shikamaru to examine temari further, and then she turned to neji._

"_How long do we have"_

_Neji paused for moment till he glanced down "not that long" naruto groaned as he yelled at gaara._

"_You can do it gaa…" before naruto could finish, gaara fell to his knees, his palms still placed on the wall of sand._

"_The water pressure is overwhelming!!, what power!!!" yelled neji. Gaara growled as the last of his chakra slipped from him and the sand began to fall. No one saw what happened, but the wall of sand quickly vanished and was replaced with wood._

"_Mokuton mokujoheki! Wood style doom wall!" _

"_Captain Yamato" yelled sakura and naruto in relief. Everyone sighed as yamato appeared out of no where from the wood (shadow clone). _

"_Sorry we were late, but we got lost" naruto couldn't help but grin at yamato's similar excuse that resembled kakashi. Naruto turned to face gaara, but shock over took him, for gaara was gone._

_----_

_The sand moved fluently away from his body into the gore on his back. Gaara glanced at the direction where he had left his comrades and the mist Nin. He had done enough to make sure that his comrades were safe, and was glad that another of konahas finest had saved them as soon as possible. He knew that yuki must have used up his chakra for it because a great deal of strain on hi own body so the user of that water jutse must be strained as well. He glared at the spot where he last saw yuki, _

_Gaara quickly collected himself and began to run after the trailer that he had last saw matsuri and the blonde akatsuki member go off in. _

"_Matsuri" he whispered through gritted teeth. He desperately searched for her chakra signature, her familiar innocent chakra signature that he was so familiar to. His chest rumbled at the thought sending shivers down his spine and arousing his body in a way he never known could happen to him._

_Before gaara could contemplate on this new feeling he flinched at matsuris chakra signature. He immediately ran in the general direction of her signature. He yelled out her name more then a few times hoping that she would respond._

"…" _gaara paused for a moment as he stepped out from behind a tree, to see the familiar brown haired konochi. She was sitting up against a tree; her arms were wrapped securely around her knees. _

_Gaara felt the inside of his throat growl furiously as he saw red marks placed on her once beautiful cheeks. She was bruised on her legs and upper arms; he took noticed to how she hissed after every breath. _

"_Matsuri" he whispered against her ear, her eyes were closed so he slowly placed his forehead against his students. Her slow breaths brushing against his face as he listened to her blood pulsing through her body. She had not lost a lot of blood, but there could have been internal injuries that he could not pick up on so easily. _

"_you had me worried" he whispered as pressed his lips against her forehead, letting them linger there as his lips tasted the familiar cream scent of her skin, vanilla. _

"_Its okay matsuri I've got you"_

_

* * *

  
_

Gaara kept his eyes placed on matsuri, watching her fingers twitch against his, or how her eyes moved beneath her eyelids, hoping that she would wake.

"If only I had gotten to you on time" he whispered. Gaara had partially blamed yuki and the other mist nin for being so careless about the situation, but he dared not question their loyalty for the treaty had not yet been fully completed.

"Hmmm"

"…….."Gaara rose from his seat and leaned over matsuri's bed. His chest throbbed as he waited for her eyes to open, but she was only dreaming as she tilted her head to the side letting him have a good view of her throat.

"Gaa..Ra" she whispered through parted lips, that made gaaras head throb. She was tempting him, even in her sleep. The way she made him feel was unknown and unfamiliar, he had not felt this way since his care taker yoshimaru was alive.

"_What is love, yoshimaru?"_

"_Love is when you protect some one who is precious to you"_

"_I will protect everyone!!"_

The words of naruto and yoshimaru still lingered in his memories. His gaze softened as he glanced back down at matsuri, his blood pulsing with heat. Without realizing it gaara began to lean slowly down. His arms placed on either side of matsuri so that his weight was placed on her small frame.

"_Am I just, just a shinobi to you?" _her words still lingering in his head, her back faced him when she said those words. He had contemplated over and over again.

Gaara tentevily placed a kiss against matsuris exposed throat, he couldn't help but linger there as he tasted her scent once again. The feeling of her pulse made his body rumble with excitement.

"Why do you…affect me this way" he whispered huskily against the base of her throat. His mind began to feel cloudy as he slowly moved down and placed another innocent kiss against her jaw line, then her cheek. Nothing felt right at the moment, for his body had a mind of its own. The thought of holding matsuri against him and kissing her innocently parted lips made him wary of his actions as he leaned ever so closes towards her.

"Gaara!" Came a voice from outside the room.

Gaara quickly moved away from matsuri, his expression had changed from soft to emotionless in a matter of seconds.

"There you are!" stated kankuro who had three scrolls placed in his arms. Since temari and matsuri were out of commission kankuro had to receive the roll as gaaras right hand for the time being. He had returned to the village only a few days after gaara and the others had returned. He had stated that he was to worried about gaara and temari to leave them for long.

"What is it" gaara asked, slight irked at the intrusion, but kankuro apparently didn't noticed.

"Naruto and the others have completed their mission and are now returning to suna as we speak."

"And…" gaara asked as he glanced back at matsuri who had not moved at all.

"we have a treaty with the mist, so the celebration will take place in three days**…" **kankuro glared at his brother, who apparently was not listening at the moment "**kazekage-sama" **Kankuro knew that it irked the hell out of gaara when any of his comrades called him by his title name, but at the moment gaara was not concerned about any of that at the moment.

**  
**Kankuro sighed at his little brothers' emotional attachment to the girl. Even kankuro and temari knew how much their brother truly cared for the girl and the thought of losing her was not appealing. Kankuro eyes softened at the thought of gaara actually being….

"In love.." he whispered. Gaara glanced up at his brother, kankuro only smirked at gaara.

"Nani?"

"huh…its nothing" kankuro laughed quietly "gaara…I know you wish to stay here, but we have a meeting with the elders in an hour and it would be nice to review for it" gaara did not react to kankuros words, but he stood from his seat and began to walk out of the hospital room with kankuro fallowing close behind. Gaara did not spare a glance back at matsuri, for her knew if he did he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer.

"Lets review for the meeting and address the celebration"

* * *

"Hmm…"

"Matsuri!?"

"…mm"

"MATSURI!!..."

"Naruto!!! BAKA-TEME!! "…BANG!

"Ow!! Sakura-chan why did you hit me?"

"N-naruto-kun, please be a little quieter, she still needs to rest"

"And you're such a loud mouth naruto so, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!!"

Matsuri could help but giggle at the nose that was going on where ever she was. She winced at the pain of the simple laughter she had tried to do.

"Ow..." she whimpered slightly at the weight of pain she was feeling. Panic began to overwhelm her as she tried to open her eyes but couldn't. She groaned at the ache in her chest, for it was hard for her to breath.

"Matsuri…. Try to relax, your in suna…your safe now" matsuri recognized the voice, it belonged to sakura and the other voices she presumed belong to naruto and hinata. Matsuri felt something grip her hand in theirs. Her heart leaped at the feeling, but it soon settled as she realized that the hand was to soft and small to belong to him.

"Why… can't I… see?" matsuri said that was to low to be a whisper. Sakura smiled at the progress as she placed her hand over matsuri's covered eyes.

"When I performed a check up on you, your eyes seemed to be strained for some odd reason" sakura caught the slight fidget in matsuri, but apparently no one else did. Sakura let her chakra sip into matsuri's forehead to check the progress of her eyes. Nothing seemed to be wrong, her eyes had healed nicely.

"_What happened to her to make her eyes strain so much"_ sakura was not an expert on eye techniques', only when it came to the sharigan and byakugan did it catch her attention.

" _from healing kakashi-sensei I know that just and eye technique can cause a lot of strain on the body, and from using the byakugan it doesn't cause a lot of strain_" sakura thought to herself. Carefully removing the cloth from matsuri's eyes "_so what jutse did they use on her" _ matsuri opened her eyes ever so slowly. _"Or what if….matsuri…"_

Matsuri flinched a little at the bright light of the open curtain windows. Matsuri covered her eyes with her hand, letting them adjust to everything else her vision saw. Hinata was sitting next to her, holding her hand for reassurance while naruto stood next to her. Sakura stood on the other side of the bed looking lost in thought.

"Where…"

"We're in the hospital..." whispered hinata. Matsuri slowly began to sit up with the help of sakura who placed a pillow behind matsuri so she didn't strain her back. Matsuri took the time to examine her injuries even though it was still difficult to see. From what she felt, she had three broken ribs a fractured arm a couple of bruises on her legs and a sore in her mouth from the cuts. Naruto couldn't help but grin as he placed a hand behind is head.

"I hope your feeling better matsuri, after all you did take a beating from that bastard, diedara"

Matsuri gripped the sheets tightly as she pulled her hand free of hinatas and wrapped it securely around her mid section, tilting her head down so no one could see her expression.

"_Once you're alone, …I will come for you………Matsuri…"_ Matsuri felt her body shake at the last words that the akatsuki had said to her. The way he had whispered her name made her cringe.

"NARUTO!! YOU MADE HER CRY!!" yelled sakura as she noticed the small tears seeping into matsuri's clothing. Hinata became worried, but she did do something that everyone rarely saw coming from hinata. Hinata placed her palm against matsuri small cheek and whipped her tears away.

"Your safe now….m-matsuri" hinata smiled at her friend. Matsuri felt her fears leave her as she wrapped her arms around hinata's neck and gave her a hug. The thought of the unknown man still lingered, but she would never tell of her encounter with him. She already had too much on her mind as it was.

"What happened to temari..." matsuri whispered, she would have been more worried but her body was too drained to be anything at the moment. Matsuri slowly leaned back into a sitting position as she looked at naruto and sakura. Sakura was currently holding naruto by the collar bone, and naruto looked like he was on the verge of death. Good thing matsuri had interrupted.

"Temari is fine, she left the hospital a couple of days ago" stated hinata with a smile. Matsuri felt slightly relieved at the thought, but anger couldn't help but fill her. Temari was serious about staying away from gaara.

"_What ever it's not like he liked me."_

"I see you're finally awake" Matsuri slowly looked up, black onyx orbs staring into his familiar baby blue eyes. He had change his clothing a bit, but to matsuri the familiar mist color was nothing new at all.

"y-yuki-san…" she tried to nod her head out of habit, but groaned as she felt a sharp pain hit her abdomen. Sakura placed her hand on her stomach to try and sooth the pain to a slight throb.

Yuki smiled as he went to stand on the other side of the bed where sakura was. Apparently he ignored sakuras presents for he let his fingertips brush against matsuri's already flushed cheeks.

"You still have a small fever, maybe you need a medic to check you out." matsuri felt her cheeks reddened at the sudden touch, but she tilted her head away, not wanting to touch any man at the moment. Naruto and hinata flinched as they took notice to sakuras vein pop from her forehead.

"I'm alright….yuki-sama; sakura is a great medic Nin in her village." Matsuri smiled, noticing the smirk erupting on sakuras face. Yuki only nodded as he stood back and let sakura fully examine matsuri's injuries.

"Me and yuki here have become quit the tag team, so once we settle stuff here yuki and I will start training" roared naruto as he patted yuki hard on the shoulder. Matsuri and hinata both giggled at the boys, who only grinned.

"You have healed quit nicely, but you may need a couple days of…"

"How long have….I been asleep"

"For about a week the celebration ceremony is in 3 more days, we were hoping you would come, but since you just…" sakura continued but was stopped yet again.

"I'll go"

"But, matsuri your in no condition to be out" sakura was silenced as yuki finished her sentence. Yuki clasped matsuris hand in-between his, holding it tightly casing matsuri to feel sudden warmth enter into her belly.

"Please focus on getting well matsuri, before you make a rash decision matsuri" his eyes beaming into her soul. She sighed before she gave up on the topic and pulled her hand free of yuki's grip and turned on her side to face the open curtain window. She had realized how much she truly did care for yuki but her feelings for gaara were so much stronger. Feeling the sun radiating on her felt nice before she fell into a deep sleep. Naruto and hinata both tensed but sakura just shook her head.

"She'll be fine…after all..." she whispered "she is a student of the kazekage"

Unknown to everyone's attention, a certain red hair stood outside the room, with his third eye watching everything that had just happened.

* * *

Matsuri was released the day of the ceremony and she had yet to see gaara. The thought scared her, even though he was mad at her for leaving without permission he could have at least come in to check up on her at least.

"_Is he still mad"_ she thought to her self as hinata and naruto walked her to her small apartment. Naruto was laughing at the fact that he was going to a ceremony in a nice suit instead of his regular shinobi outfit. Hinata was also going in her nice blue dress. (The outfit still looks like their shinobi outfits, just a different style)

"Matsuri we got you a red outfit for to night" matsuri was pulled out of her train of thought at the comment of outfit.

"Should I be worried" she asked, nervously. Matsuri was not a dressy type, she preferred her regular shinobi outfit and not something fancy. Hinata smiled.

"Don't worry, temari bought it for you while you were in the hospital" matsuri sighed at the thought.

"That's what I'm worried about." She sighed as she opened the door to her apartment. She quickly opened a few windows so that the fresh air could come in. she had not been home for god knows how long and her apartment smelled like dust.

"I'm just going to take a shower really fast…then will head on out." she stated as she walked into her bedroom followed by hinata. Hinata noticed how slow matsuri was walking and it caused her to be concerned.

"Are you sure you w-want to go, m-matsuri?"

Matsuri took off her cloak and placed it on the bed which looked so good to sleep in at the moment. Carefully she began to remove her clothing, but flinched from time to time at the sharp pain. Hinata disappeared for a brief moment into the bathroom to turn on the water.

"I'll be fine, besides I have to be on guard…. After all it is my job to protect the kazekage" partially half of it was true, matsuri and the others had planned to go with gaara but she had planned to be his official date for the evening. She couldn't help but sigh at the fact of facing her sensei again.

Matsuri sighed as she carefully removed the bandaging around her chest and stomach. Since matsuri was still bruised around her rib cage she wore the bandaging to put a small amount of pressure to help her breath popularly. Since hinata was a girl, it did not bother matsuri if she was naked in front of her.

Hinata sat on the bed, her eyes stayed glued to her hands which were placed on her lap. She couldn't help but fidget at the awkward silence, but she waited for matsuri to be fully undress before she moved to help her friend in the tub. It was not hard for matsuri to get in the tub, but it would be difficult to get out.

"I'll w-wait outside if you need me"

The bath was nice and warm, every thought that she was worried about soon faded in the back of her head. Sadly her body ached from the sudden rush of heat as she rubbed the wash clothe against her swollen cuts and bruises. A hiss escaped her gritted teeth, the soap burned against her skin.

"Aahh……If only gaara could see me now" she said sarcastically but she blushed a deep red as her thought took a turn for the rest. Mentally wanting to kill herself for letting her thoughts wonder back to her sensei. She growled as she rested her head back to relax.

"I…can't" she growled, placing her arm over her eyes feeling tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. It was bad enough that she was physically hurting, but emotionally too. Trying to hold in her sobs, she bit her lip causing it to bleed in her mouth.

……

"_I know that you and my brother have a special connection...with each other…but his duties belong to the village…and...He should not be concerned with..."_

"_**What are you saying?"**_

"_I know why gaara came here; it wasn't because he was worried about the scroll. Even he knows that me and kankuro can take care of ourselves."_

"_**I didn't ask him to come after me, he came because…because."**_

"_Because he wanted to protect you_!!_...both of you can act this way when your at the village, but I can't have him running after you ever time you go off on another missions…I can't risk my brother's safety again matsuri."_

She was not anger with temari, she even knew that gaara and her could never be. The truth did not bug matsuri as much as she thought it would be, after all he was in charge of the village and kazekage. She understood why temari did not want matsuri to interfere with gaara, because his duties belong to the village before pleasure.

Matsuri couldn't help but giggle at the thought. There was only one person that she had had feelings for and that was yuki. He had been her first crush when she was just a child, her innocent mind filled with thoughts of her sensei. A certain memory coming to her.

***************************************

_Matsuri ran as fast as she could, feeling her lungs burn as she ran to the entrance into the mist village._

"_Yuki!!!" she cried out, her vision was blurry thanks to the rain drops. Matsuri felt tears running down her cheeks but they could not be seen for her hair stuck to her face like glue as she ran frantically._

"_Yuki!!! Yuki!!!" _

_The familiar blue hair sensei turned around, two other mist Nin turned to watch the fragile little girl run into yuki's arms._

"_Yuki!!....please. Don't go" she cried out as she nuzzled into his chest. Yuki expression stayed composed, the shinobi part of him not wanting to show his emotions. It was hard for matsuri to let him go but she did care for her sensei. (Matsuri was 10 and he was 14)_

"_Matsuri…" he whispered through the husky rain. Without letting her grip lessen she turned to look up at her sensei, his expression scared her, but she could not look away from his baby blue eyes._

"_yuki-sempa…" but matsuri was silenced with an innocent kiss. The two elder shinobis only folded their arms over their chest and stood in silence. The kiss was not lust full or ruff; it was just a chaste kiss. Yuki pulled away every so slowly and whispered two words that stuck to her like glue_

"_I'm… Sorry…"_

******************************************************

Matsuri opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling of her bathroom. That was over 5 years ago; she could still feel the rain drops on her face. How he smelled and how he tasted. She had given her first kiss to yuki and the thought trouble her.

"Is it a really big deal?" she asked herself as she leaned back in the tub further. Unfortunately she could not hide forever in the bath tub for the ceremony begun in 3 hours and she still had to get ready and to speak with her current sensei.

"Gaara…" she whispered his name, letting it roll off the tip of her tongue causing her body to cringe in shear delight.

* * *

Gaara sighed, it was almost time for the ceremony to begin, and he was ready, but unsure what he was feeling. He had not visit matsuri since her wake up, for he was afraid that he would do something he would regret. He felt his body growled at the temptation to just kiss her had past. It irked him a little, but it was rather difficult to understand what emotions he was feeling towards a certain student. It even accrued to him that yuki had feelings for her as well and that irked him even more.

"How are you feeling" asked naruto as he walked into gaara's office. Naruto wore his normal orange and black shinobi outfit with his head band placed on his forehead. Apparently naruto was not to concerned with the attire of tonight like his sister was. Gaara wore his kazekage outfit his head attire was still placed on the table, he was reluctant to wear it but he had no choice.

"I'm not sure…" gaara answered honestly, thinking naruto would sympathies with him on how he was feeling.

"Don't worry…… you'll do excellent at the ceremony" naruto grinned, but it soon faded as he took notice to gaara's serious expression. Even though naruto was not a close relative to know what gaara was feeling or to know his expression but pain they both shared was still there. Naruto sighed as he remembered the same look in gaara's eyes not to long ago.

"it'll be one year since me and hinata have been together" naruto smiled, gaara turned his attention back to naruto who had turned to look out of the little pot hole in the wall.

"……" gaara notice narutos smirk turned into a sad soft look that naruto rarely showed in front of people.

"It was hard at first, her father did not approve of me, because of…what I was…" naruto closed his eyes as he remembered the first time he met the elder of the hyuuga clan. "But after awhile he warmed up to me, but what he worried about was the safety of his daughter…"

Gaara continued to stare as he listened to naruto speak. Naruto had rarely talked about his love life with hinata, other then just show his affection for the white eyed girl.

"And that's what concerned me as well..." naruto stated as he looked back into gaara's familiar green eyes.

"I was afraid to love hinata, because of the nine tailed fox inside of me…." gaara felt his chest tightened at the image of the first tailed beast that he had grown accustomed to. " I was afraid that I would lose control, like I had so many times, but when I'm ……hehe….its kind of hard to explain" he sheepishly grinned that just made gaara even more confused.

"When I'm with her…I feel more alive then ever. She is my strength, not the nine-tailed fox…" gaara understood what naruto was saying, true strength does come from those who are precious to you. Gaara glanced back at the window noticing the sun was near the hills, almost about to set.

"Tell her how you feel…gaara" gaara turned towards naruto in astonishment as naruto couldn't help but grin at the kazekage's facial expression. Naruto patted his red hair friend on the shoulder and smiled.

"Its okay to be in love gaara….or should I say kazekage-sama" gaara twitched at the title but nodded with application at his friends kind words. Naruto smiled one last time at his friend, as he walked out of the office; he had to find hinata before the ceremony.

Gaara didn't know what to say or know how to react anymore. His heart was racing, his stomach flipped at the thought of…

"Gaara…" gaara quickly glanced back at the door to find the one person he could not stop thinking about. Matsuri stood in the door way wearing a cut sleeve kimono (not a fancy big kimono) with a netted long shirt underneath. She even wore a short black skirt with black netted nylons. Her pouch wrapped around her hips.

Matsuri blushed as she saw gaara's eyes widened at her appearance, for gaara was so use to her training outfit not her fancy outfit. She couldn't help but look at him as well, he looked cute when he wore his kazekage outfit, but she knew that he always wore his fighting outfit underneath.

"Are you ready, kazekage-sama" matsuri whispered as she glasped her hands in front of her torso and bowed. Matsuri felt her heart racing as she waited for her sensei to yell at her. It was difficult to act like everything was back to normal, but it wasn't. Matsuri had left the village without permission and nearly got gaara in trouble, and further more almost got killed.

"Matsuri…" gaara whispered softly, trying to sound sincere. But before he could say anything matsuri interrupted.

"I know that you're still upset with me, but you still have to get ready" she quickly grabbed gaara's hat and place it on his head, gaara groaned at how ruff she had placed the object on his head. Of course she placed it on his head tilting down over his eyes.

"Oops..." she giggled as she gently pulled on the back of his kazekage hat, but regretted it as she found her face only inches from gaara's. His jade eyes piercing into her own soul. Matsuri couldn't help but blush, the feeling of her stomach turning hit her unlike anything she had felt before. She quickly looked away as she fixed his white cloak.

"I've only been gone for a few days and already your lacking in your clothing…." The atmosphere changed again as matsuri fixed gaaras outfit. Apparently matsuri and temari would be the first to pick at his clothing.

"How do you feel?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject!" she pointed out.

"Matsuri…" his tone was a little more serious now.

Matsuri felt her face turn red, as she looked up at him. Her pulse quickened at the familiar color of his deep sea green jade eyes.

"I feel …umm…okay" her heart kept racing, but she tried to calm her self by thinking about something other then her sensei. Unfortunately the image of the two gaaras touching her and holding her intimately made her body flare. Matsuri went to take a step back from her sensei.

"look….I know your still up set with me about what happened, but I'm fine!!" matsuri practically yelled, but before she could turn to leave, she felt some one grip her arm pulling her back against his softly built frame.

"I'm not…upset…" was all she heard before she turned to face him, his expression soft and confused. Matsuri gasped as she took notice to his face beginning to turn pale "I was… afraid…"

"Afraid?....afraid of ..What?" she moved closure to gaara again without realizing it. Gaara let her arm go as he placed his hand over the seal on his forehead, taking a small step back. His head throbbing causing him to groan. This feeling, that he had saw others do millions of times was now causing him pain, for he didn't know what emotion he truly felt toward matsuri.

Without asking matsuri pulled his hand away and placed her palm against forehead were the seal was. Without realizing it gaara leaned against her palm, sighing at the cool feeling of her chakra. Matsuri had hardly any chakra since she was using at the moment to keep her self from feeling a lot of pain, but she applied a small amount of chakra to stop the throbbing.

"Are you alright..?" matsuri asked softly as she moved her hand from his forehead to caress his cheek, not caring what her small actions were doing to him. She took notice to his discomfort, but before she could remove her fractured hand he took into his.

"gaara-s-sempai…" she gasped as gaara placed a soft kiss against her wrist. The strange actions and gestures gaara was doing made matsuri feel uncomfortable for she was so use to her poker face sensei.

"Matsuri…" he asked in a worry tone as he gently cupped her chin between in index finger and thumb. This time instead of pulling away matsuri watch with wonder as gaara moved closure to her.

"Matsuri…" repeating her name, letting roll off the tip of his tongue, his breath brushing against her face. She shivered at the way he looked at her. With lust and need. Gaara let his thumb brush against her parted lips causing matsuri to take in a sharp breath of air. Not knowing what to do as they stood in silence, only stare into each others eyes. Instinctively matsuri quickly wrapped her arms around his neck causing their lips to be inches from each other. A blush could not be help to appear on her cheeks as disavow came across matsuri.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered before she placed a softly kiss against gaara. Letting her lips linger there for a moment hoping that he would respond, but she felt no response from gaara and it made her body panic. Matsuri pulled away hoping that she had not angered him, but before she could react she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Don't……" he whispered against her lips, causing her to shiver. She tightened her hold around his neck as he tightened his hold around her waist. Gaara was unsure of what to do at first, for he had never felt this way let alone kissed a girl before, so when her creamy lips press against his it felt like his mouth burned. He felt to tainted to even touch her let alone kiss her.

"How…do.. I ?" he asked with a slight pink line placed on his cheeks. Matsuri giggle as she knew what he was going to ask about_. "Same gaara……won't go into the battle unless he knows he can win" _but then again, matsuri didn't know how to kiss right either, for her first kiss was just a small chaste kiss, not a full blown make out.

"Close your eyes" matsuri whispered huskily against him. He did comply without question, matsuri couldn't help but smile and blush at the same time. This was a perfect beginning for her and gaara, and she wasn't about to wait for this to happen again. She cared for yuki and she use to love him, but now she was in love with her new sensei, her kazekage. She knew that this relationship could never be, but she wouldn't ruin it, not now.

Without hesitation matsuri pressed her lips against his own and he did exactly what she did, but better. Matsuri giggled softly as their mouths moved awkwardly against each other until their movement became in perfect sync. Ever part of matsuri's body tingled as she pushed gaaras hat off his head, letting her fingers grip into his luscious red hair. His hat fell limply to the floor laying forgotten.

* * *

**Hey guys this is mage!!! JUST WANTED YOU GUYS TO HAV A GREAT NEW YEARS THIS YEAR AND I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter between gaara and matsuri**

**OOOOO…I have to warn you…there is a lemon scene next chapter so you have been warned!!!**

**COVER THE INNOCENT EYES!!!!**

**LOL**

**ANYWAYS HAVE A GREAT SECOUND SEMSTER OF SCHOOL CATCH CHA LATER!!**

**LOVE MAGE**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!**

**Please review on what you would like to see in the next chapter or what cha think please!!**

**Thank you**


	8. i'm sorry part 2

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

**I'm sorry…part 2**

_**Summary: **__**Without hesitation matsuri pressed her lips against hiS and he did exactly what she did, but better. Matsuri giggled softly as their mouths moved awkwardly against each other until they moved in perfect sync. Every part of matsuri's body tingled as she pushed gaaras hat off his head, letting her fingers grip into his luscious red hair. His hat fell limply to the floor laying forgotten.**_

**Gaara: 18 Matsuri: 16 yuki: 20 Temari: 20 shikamaru: 20 shera: 19 Naruto: 18 hinata: 18 Neji: 19 Tenten: 19 Sakura: 18 Kankuro: 19 **

* * *

Naruto was leaning against one of the walls, while he watched shinobi after shinobi come into the room. It was kind of of irritating to watch everyone fussing over the ceremony later that evening. He couldn't help but snort as he placed his hands behind his forehead.

"this is a waste of time, we should be going after the akatsuki member who attacked us"

"naruto, we don't have enough stamina and the man power to go up against him" naruto recognized the voice and was about to protest against sakura's negative tone, but paused as he glanced to the side. sakura was not wearing her usual fighting outfit but she wore a red kimono dress with black high heels. Her pink hair tied neatly into a bun on her head with a few strands hanging against the sides of her cheeks.

"s-sakura-chan" naruto couldn't help but grin "you look to hot for any man here"

Sakura blushed a little, roughly patting naruto on his shoulder blade causing naruto to fall over. "Naruto, your just saying that" naruto coughed as he tried to stand once more.

"Naruto-kun. A-are you alright" came a soft voice that naruto new all to well. He slowly glanced back up to notice hinata standing in the door way. Letting his eye move down her body he notice she wore a similar dress that resembled sakuras but instead it was the color of dark blue and she had narutos necklace placed against her chest. Her hair laid against her back with her bangs still slightly in front of her face.

"Hinata…you look, beautiful" he stated as he stood up and softly took her hand in his and pressed his lips to it. Hinatas face turned a bright red letting her other hand cup the side of her cheek. she was roughly pulled into his warm gently embrace smelling his familiar scent that was her naruto.

"Don't be so bashful, hinata" he smiled against her hair, letting one arm wrap around her waist so that his other hand ruffled brushed a few strands away from her pale cheeks. Hinata smiled, letting her arms wrap securely around him. naruto was not ashamed of how hinata reacted around him, it made him feel special that he could only make her blush.

"naruto, please keep it PG-13…or do I have to watch you all night" whispered neji as he and tenten entered the room in similar dress attire, only naruto would wear his orange jump suit while everyone dressed in nice attire.

Hinata pulled away and held her clasped hands against her chest, her face became red once more. naruto's cheeks slightly flushed at the thought. He felt neji's eyes bore into the beck of his head.

"_Good thing no one knows about…" _naruto's face flushed a deep red at one point in time that he didn't want to forget, but he quickly coughed to get the image out of his mind. Hinata apparently took notice, for naruto kept his gaze averted from her. Hinata couldn't help but giggle as she quickly gave a peck on his cheek.

"nani?" naruto question, placing his hand on his kissed cheek, dumbstruck. But he quickly twitched as neji continued to glare at him and hinata.

"hey everyone" everyone looked up to take notice to temari and shikamaru walking towards them. Temari wore a simple light purple dress with hooped ear rings; shikamaru wore only a light purple tie in a black tuxedo. The only thing that clashed temari's dress was the white sling wrapped around her neck to hold her left arm in.

"hey temari" stated sakura and tenten, who walked over to give her a slight hug. Temari smiled at the comfort, but she frowned quickly as she glanced around the room and sighed.

"this place should have been done hours ago, if had been entrusted with…" shikamaru only wrapped an arm around her waist and sighed.

"Don't nag about it now" she twitched, but shrugged off his comment. Naruto smirked, but quickly his stance tensed as he took notice to the other mist Nin standing in the corner, for some reason he got a bad vibe from them. He glared at the long blue haired boy, who seemed to have an interest in gaara's student.

"n-naruto-kun?" hinata looked concerned at how naruto continued to glare at yuki, one of the mist shinobi that had fought along side them. Hinata did not know why naruto disliked yuki, but then again she did feel uncomfortable around him as well. She remembered how gaara had looked after yuki and matsuri had revealed that they were once good friends when they were younger. Even the young woman named shera looked deadly.

Hinata softly gripped narutos shirt and shrugged it to get his attention, which he looked at her immediately.

"Please be n-nice, n-naruto-k..?" before she could say anything, naruto softly claimed her lips in his. she froze slightly, but her eyes closed as she tasted naruto, her naruto. She shivered at the feeling of his tongue run over her lip, but he quickly pulled away. Naruto grinned as he put his hands up again in submission as neji glared at him with the byhaugkgan.

"Sorry neji…she's too beautiful for me to resist!" hinata blushed and giggled at neji's reaction, but luckily tenten had a good hold on him.

"Hey!?" temari glared from side to side. "Has anyone seen gaara and matsuri!?"

* * *

Matsuri gasped as she was pushed up against the wall, moaning softly while feeling intoxicated by how gaara pressed up against her. Her hands gripping his crimson hair as he continued to kiss her feverishly. Gaara gripped the side of her hip to hold her against the wall while his free hand played with her brown locks.

Every part of her body tingled from their shared kiss; she couldn't help but moan louder as gaara pushed his tongue into her parted lips, his tongue moved around her mouth with so much need that it was hard to concentrate. matsuri had to pull away at the lack of air but gaara didn't stop for a moment as he let his teeth graze her throat.

"_**g-gaara-semp…!" **_she cried out in pleasure as gaara began to suck on her neck leaving a slight bruise in its wake. Letting his body take over, gaara let his tongue brush against her throat as he sucked harder against her pulse. Matsuris face was flushed already and her head was spinning from the lack of air. Her skin was beginning to tingled at the contact of his body on her skin. It was driving her insane.

Her breath hitched in her throat as gaara let his free hand move up her shirt, his cold touch feeling good against her stomach. She wrapped her arms fully around his neck, letting her legs wrapped around his waist. Instinctively he froze, but he didn't stop ravishing her neck.

"Please…" she huskily whispered against his ear, begging for him to touch her more, like the gaara in her dream had done so many times. Every part of her body was on fire. something warm and wet was being form in-between her legs. The feeling made her feel intoxicated all at once, but Something else was beginning to bother her, she was moving to fast and yet she didn't know if she could stop or if she even wanted too.

"Matsuri" he growled, his chest rumbled with excitement and lust at the feeling of a certain part of his own body harden at her small moans. But something was wrong, he couldn't control himself any longer. His body tingled even more when her slim creamy legs had wrapped around his waist, at first he froze at the touch, but it amused him at how good she felt when he was in-between her like this.

The only thing that could be heard in her sensai's office was their hard breathing and matsuris small moans as gaara unconsciously rubbed his pelvis against her.

"ga..ar…"

"Gaara!!!"

Before matsuri could contemplate on what had happen, she was pushed down on the floor on the other side of the couch, the warmth gone from her body. everything was still spinning as she tried to figure out what happen. She froze as the door opened in the office.

"oh!... gaara, are you ready for tonight?" she took notice to how her sensei's chakra signature was calm and cool on the other side of the room; yet her chakra was still wavy from their encounter.

Matsuri recognized the voice. it belong to kankuro, gaaras elder brother. Trying not to panic matsuri tried to slow her breathing down but she was still aroused from her little contact with gaara. Unfortunately kankuro would catch her presence some time soon so she had to do something quick, until she noticed the white hat on the floor.

"matsuri!?" kankuro questioned, taking notice to the chakra signature in the room.

"I found it!" matsuri quickly jumped up holding gaara's kazekage hat. It was slightly

wrinkled, but she quickly dust it off.

"gaara couldn't find it and he was busy…?" matsuri took notice to the paper work in front of her sensei trying to think of something to say " um…working on his paper work so I just started looking for it when you walked in."

Kankuro couldn't help but glance back between the two figures and his mind began to race. Was that really what happened. Kankuro glared back at matsuri knowing that his glare would never work on gaara, the king of all glare. but it might work on matsuri.

"Really?" Kankuro asked with a hint of sarcasm. Matsuri wanted to drop dead and die, but she sighed and kept her face as calm as gaara.

"Yes"

Kankuro wanted to cry, because he was use to making people talk just from his glares, but it didn't work any more.

"Well…I have to get ready for tonight," she looked back at gaara. "I'll be waiting at the south entrance for you" gaara only nodded as he watched matsuri turn to leave. Kankuro couldn't help but look at the student, a young lady in a curved dress would always catch his attention no matter who they were; but turned back to see gaara glaring at him.

"She's your date?"

"She's not my date, she's my escort for the evening" gaara stated calmly trying not to state anything to clue him in on what had happened only a moment ago. Unlike the others gaara could hide any emotion, but sadly he could never hide what he was feeling when he was around matsuri. Kankuro on the other hand was easy to fool.

"Sure…sure, anyway are you ready yet?"

Gaara slowly nodded and slowly stood from his seat. Tonight would truly be an interesting night for him and his student. His chest rumbled with excitement and anticipation of what would have happened if kankuro had not walked in on them.

* * *

Matsuri had walked from gaaras office, down the stairs to the main room where the ball was held. Her mind was racing about what had token place only moments ago. Her heart was still pounding from the electricity her sensei had placed on her heated flesh. The thought made her flush slightly as she quickly dashed past a few people to get to the restroom.

After checking the stalls, matsuri locked the door and began to fix her outfit. Her red shirt had slightly lifted to reveal her black netted shirt which was also scrunched up. Even her nylons were scrunched down to her caves, but she quickly fixed her outfit and fixed her hair into a bun so that she looked slightly professional. But what she and gaara had done was not.

"What. Just…h-happened?" she whispered to herself, as she tried to remember what had acquired in her sensei's office. She had kissed gaara and then he kissed her back. Every part of her wanted to feel gaara press himself harder against her, but unfortunately kankuro had walked in.

Matsuri gasped as she placed a hand over her mouth. _"does that mean I would have…we would have…." _Matsuri thoughts raced about the possibility of her and gaara actually having sex. Of course the thought had acquired to her after her dreams, but in reality it never really hit her till just now.

Everything was still spinning, her skin felt hot and sweaty. Turning the water on, she placed her hands under the sink to feel the cool liquid brush against her hands. Not trying to get water on her dress matsuri leaned over and splashed water on her face, the tips of her hair became wet.

"maybe It was just …a dream.."

"what was a d-dream?" matsuri jumped at the voice as she turned to see hinata looking at her with concern. Trying to think of something fast matsuri quickly cleaned her face and smiled.

"Oh…I-it was nothing, just thinking out loud."

"o-oh, well temari is l-looking for you" hinata said quietly, as she looked over matsuri's dress. "You look b-beautiful matsuri"

"so do you hinata." matsuri hoped that she could get through the night without embarrassing herself any more then she had. Tonight she would celebrate their village's alliance and deal with gaara later.

Trying to avoid temari, Matsuri walked over to the south entrance trying to look as normal as possible, but her body still ached from the lost of heat. Her attention soon turned toward her passed sensei yuki and his date, shera. She looked beautiful in her white and blue dress, but even though she look dazzling her form and features still seemed deadly. Even yuki, who only smiled and shooked hands with many of the sand nin, looked very deadly. For a moment her heart ached, but then she looked toward the elders table.

"_is it because I sill love him or is it something…"_ matsuri was unsure of her own feeling and it was becoming difficult to control her emotions, especially the tears that threaten to come.

"your hair is damped." Matsuri's heart soon skipped a beat as her thoughts no longer lingered on yuki, but another. She turned to look at the man she had been thinking about, since she left his office. "are you alright" gaara questioned, letting his finger tips slightly touch the edge of her damped brown locks, but she shyly pulled away hoping no one saw.

"gaara…" she whispered, her head tilted down, she didn't know what to do at this point. The image of temari scolding her or the elders telling her that what she wanted could never happen.

What could she do, but hide her feelings till after the ceremony. Gaara took notice to how she moved away from his touch so he pulled away. Had she not enjoyed their encounter, but then again he was in no possession to discuss what had happened. He could only nod to her as he walked passed her.

Matsuri chest tightened as he walked passed her without a word. Had she angered him? Wanting to reach out matsuri reached for his sleeve, but soon stopped as temari and the 5 elders of sand stood in front of them.

"Gaara" one of the elders spoke, his eyes old and wrinkly but full of joy. "We have all waited for this moment for a long time, and now we can celebrate are greatest achievement since the alliance with the leaf village." He spoke loudly so everyone could hear. The room had become quiet as gaara turned to speak.

"Thank you" gaara turned to yuki and the other mist ninja "I thank all of you have made this come true, and now we can move forward toward the future." Matsuri felt her heart skip a beat letting his words sink in.

"we will stand together through thick and thin, fighting those who dare challenge with both the leaf, sand and the mist village" matsuri took notice to how gaara spoke so fondly and powerful. "Let us fight to protect those who need protection. Let us show are four fathers that they left this world in the care of their children and children's children. We will fight to protect everyone!" gaara stated with such power that naruto and everyone else soon yelled out in approval. Matsuri smirked feeling slightly proud of gaara.

3 hours later----

Matsuri took noticed to how everyone continued to laugh, dance and drink merely. Even naruto and hinata danced as the music played on. The elders had retired for the night to let the young ones have some fun.

Neji and tenten continued to sit at their table, drinking their tea while neji of course kept his eyes on hinata as she danced with naruto. Temari had not bothered matsuri all night, but when she had tried to speak with her, shikamaru and kankuro had quickly pulled her away. Sakura was currently talking to a few sand medics, talking to them about the new herbs that they had recently been discovered.

Trying so hard not to pry, matsuri's eyes softened at the scene in front of her. How naruto held hinata gently against him, yet holding her with such force from her view. Hinata had not spoken much of her relationship with naruto, but the way she and naruto glided on the floor, it was pretty clear how strong their relationship was.

"_Will we ever be like them…." _She couldn't help but wonder. She soon blushed as naruto slowly gave hinata a kiss on her forehead, but then moved down to claim her lips in his. She turned her attention else where.

She stood next to gaara, after his speech gaara had token a seat, not wanting to disturb the celebration, but he did enjoy watching others. Matsuri knew that gaara didn't mind to sit for a long period of time and of course she was use to this. After being by his side for so long she knew what should be required of her. She was his guardian even though he apparently did not need protection. Gaara noticed her serious glance.

"matsur…"

"Hey matsuri" matsuri looked to see yuki standing only a few feet from her. At first she expected her heart to throb, but nothing happened. Even his smile did not faze her in the least, but she simply smiled at him.

"yuki" matsuri stated, her hair slightly covering her face from gaaras view. Yuki bowed toward gaara then smiled at matsuri, holding his hand out in a gesture. "May I have this dance?"

Her eyes slightly widened, Matsuri was taken aback by the question. Was she to refuse her sensei or was she to take his hand. Her feelings were already confused enough, if she were to take his hand that meant she liked yuki more, didn't it.

"Ummm…"

"I won't bit" he teased. This irked gaara.

"I would loved too…but…"

"But I have yet to dance with her" matsuri quickly looked at gaara who now held out his hand for her to take. "After all…**I** did invite you" he almost looked like he was smiling, but to others it looked to be his normal poker face.

"if you don't mind, yuki?" gaara complied, his voice was still calm and collective, although matsuri dedicated a little malist to it.

"Not at all…" yuki bowed toward gaara, and then glanced up at matsuri "I'll come get you when you're done" of course that sounded like a promise more then a comment. Matsuri nodded slowly, letting her hand fall into gaaras as he pulled her into the crowd of people. Her heart began to hammer through her chest wanting to burst, but she tried to calm herself until they were in the middle of the dance floor facing one another.

She couldn't help but feel every ones eyes on her for she was about to dance with the sand villages most powerful shinobi. Of course gaara could immediately notice her discomfort for he too took notice to the others watching. Her cheeks filled with blood once more, her hair fell covered her eyes from him.

"is alright matsuri" gaara stated, keeping his voice as soft as possible for only her to hear. Their hands were still entwined with one another, causing matsuri face to turn even more red. gaara couldn't help but smirk. Without another moment to waste, gaara pulled matsuri into a gently embrace. "Sempai?!" she couldn't help but gasped at his sudden movement, but she soon relaxed against him.

Matsuri could hear the whispers of those around them but their voice soon became silent from her ears as she only listened to gaaras heart beat against his chest. It was a soft thumping sound that soothed her own mind and heart. Their hands still clasped against eachother while the others rest against their backs.

"How do you feel?" he whispered against her hair. Brushing his free hand against the back of her neck; which caused a slight shiver to run up matsuri's spine.

"I feel…b-better" gaara smirked at how she stuttered. Matsuri could have went on forever listening to his heart beat, but even temari would yell at her sooner or later for how her and gaara were intertwined at the moment, but she wanted to push the odds a little more. Not wanting to break away matsuri released her hold on his hand and let it rest against his chest. She felt gaara shift his hand so that it rested against her back, pressing her more firmly against him. Nothing could break her away now and she would never let him go. Letting the music take her and gaara she couldn't help but close her eyes as his fingertips continued to brushed against the back of her neck.

"Hey temari…" sakuras eyes were currently glued on gaara and matsuri "are gaara and matsuri together or what?" temari, who was currently speaking to kankuro, turned to see the two clasped together in an intimate dance. Sakura only shrugged it off and continued to speak to tenten and neji.

"Matsuri!" she growled, but before she could stand she felt someone clasped her shoulder. She glared back, but found that kankuro had stopped her. "Kankuro I have to…"

"I know what you're going to do…and I can't let you" he whispered threatening. Not that kankuro would dare hurt his older sister, but he would do anything to help gaara.

"They can't…"

"who said they can't be together.." he questions his eyes boring into temaris "you?" temari dared not answer him, but she looked back once more to see gaara, his face as calm as it had ever been in his life.

"The elders…they're afraid that.."

"Forget about what the elders have foreseen temari… gaara can change his destiny, just like naruto" temari looked at the other jinchuriki host for he too was wrapped in a warm embrace with hinata.

"Gaara has been alone all his life, he deserves at least this temari" kankuro pleaded for his sister to understand gaaras pain. Kankuro and gaara had always envied temari for finding someone that made her happy, but kankuro always had temari to pick on so it was different for gaara. "and besides…matsuri feels the same way."

Temari looked down at her plate, trying to forget the scene in front of her. Kankuro released his hold on her and sat calmly back in his seat.

"Lets hope your right, kankuro" temari whispered.

Matsuri felt at peace for once in her life, not worrying about how she physically felt or about her feelings, all she wanted was to stay in gaaras arms till the morning. She slightly giggled at the thought, but she soon felt gaara pull away from her.

"what is.." she was silenced by his fingertips that pressed against her lips. His deep sea green eyes boring into hers. Matsuris mouth began to feel dry once more so she licked her lips brushing her tongue against his index finger.

"sorry" she said softly, but her words were silent once her and gaara leaned into each other once more their lips inches from one another.

"Ah!" matsuri gasped out as she felt something hit her shoulder. She glanced up to see naruto running back and forth with rocks being thrown at him.

"Naruto what did I say about keeping it PG!!" Neji yelled, for he was the one throwing the crystal pebbles that temari had used for decorating the tables.

"Neji…I thought you said keep it PG-13" naruto cried out as more crystal rocks shot at him. Matsuri couldn't help but laugh at naruto, even hinata was giggling.

"oh matsuri it seems your done" matsuri turned to see yuki standing with his hand raised to take hers. She could feel gaaras chest rumble, which seemed to turn her body on even more.

"Isn't it late yuki" gaara stated not wanting to share what was his. The rumbling in his chest grew and the feeling was well known to gaara, anger. Apparently yuki took no notice to gaara for his eyes remain on matsuri. "Matsuri?"

Matsuri took notice to how gaaras grip tightened on her, but she knew better then to be rude even if it meant leaving gaara for a short time.

"Just a quick dance…" matsuri stated softly. Gaara had excepted her to stay by his side awhile longer, but if she wished to be with yuki he would let her. He went to pull away from her, but he felt her fingertips brush against his cheek, her eyes catching his. "I won't be long" he saw in her eyes yearning, but there was also something else that he was not sure of.

With that matsuri moved to take yuki's hand, but unlike gaara he roughly pulled her into an embrace. Unknown to her, yuki had watched her and gaaras dance. How gaara held her close to him and how he touched her brown locks as if they were lovers. Yuki knew matsuri held strong feelings for the sands kazekage, but the thought of her being claimed by someone else was making him feel uneasy.

Matsuri glanced over to see shera glaring at her with hateful eyes. Trying to keep an acceptable distent between their bodies, matsuri felt nothing while letting yuki dance with her. After about 10 minutes she took notice to shera lips twitch, not wanting to cause a scene matsuri went to pull away from yuki, but he held on tighter.

"Yuki…" she pleaded.

"Matsuri…I-I've always wanted to tell you this, but….I've n-never had the chance." Matsuri looked back at yuki, who eyes seemed tainted over and unsure, something matsuri had never seen.

"What?"

"I love you…matsuri" before matsuri could do anything yukis lips had claimed hers.

Gaara watched as this scene unfolded, how yuki kissed matsuri roughly and how he held her in his arms. The first thing that flashed through his mind was how he would tare yuki lemma from lemma, but the way his chest ached he didn't know what to do.

Naruto was also dancing with hinata when he noticed yuki kissing matsuri. "What the…" hinata turned around to see what had caught his attention and immediately she and naruto looked at gaara. Gaaras face held so many different emotions anger, rage, but the one that hinata saw was that he was hurting most of all. Before naruto could move towards his friend gaara quickly vanished.

"naruto-kun" hinata whispered with concerned, even naruto felt the sudden rush of a flashback. The ach and pain of feeling unloved by those around you, but now it was different, he was now worried about gaara.

_SLAP_ naruto and hinata turned to see matsuris palm collide with yukis cheek, causing a mark to form. Hinata wanted to go to her friend's side, but before she could do anything matsuri ran out the ball room to follow after gaara or so what naruto assumed.

Hinata went to follow, but naruto wrapped an arm around her waist. "But n-naruto-kun" she pleaded "let them be…I'm sure they will be fine" although naruto found it hard to believe in even his own words. From what he and hinata both saw in gaaras eyes they were filled with pain and anger.

Shera walked over to yuki who was still clutching his cheek, but a smirk was placed on his lips. "Did you intend for her to slap you, yuki-sama?" his expression became smugged as he pushed his blue hair aside, his eyes full of satisfaction.

"Indeed…"

* * *

Matsuri ran after gaara, although he had disappeared right after yuki had kissed her, her hand still throbbed from the punch she had landed onto his cheek. The only thing on her mind was gaara.

"I didn't want it!!" she yelled to herself. Her heart ached and her head throbbed at the image once more as yuki whispered those words she had wanted to hear, but not from him.

"_I love you…matsuri"_

Her chest throbbed and ached with pain as she remembered how he had forced his lips on hers. How he tried to force her mouth apart, but luckily she had pushed him away and punched him in the jaw. Unfortunately that part was not seen by gaara. After taking notice to his retreating form matsuri had quickly ran after him, not wanting to look back at yuki.

"gaara…!!" she yelled out but being the clutz she was, her foot caught on the steps causing her to fall over, grazing her thigh and upper arm on the stairs. But she quickly rose to her feet and continued her pursuit. After running for about a good 10 minutes she finally made it to gaaras chambers. Figuring that he'd probably want to be left alone and even she knew better then to bother him when he was irritated like this, but this was important to her.

"Gaara" she whispered, pressing her hand against the door. "Gaara…please" she cried out once more. She wasn't going to leave. From what she could tell gaara was defiantly in the room, but his chakra seemed different.

"please open the door" She hit the door a little harder, until finally she was pounding against it. "open the DAMN DOOR!" she yelled out once more before It opened to reveal his red crimson hair and sea green eyes.

she wanted to run and embrace her sensei, but his eyes held no emotion like before, it held anger in them, something matsuri was not use to seeing.

"Gaara?" she whispered painfully as she brought her hand up to brush against his cheek, but he pulled away from her touch. Everything began to break, her heart and sole felt like it was dying.

"What is it?" he questioned his face never showing emotion, but matsuri saw it so clearly. The words never left her lips for she didn't know what to say. "If you have nothing to say to me, then leave, yuki is probably waiting for you"

Those words were cold and hateful, letting the door shut behind him gaara turned towards his bed. He did not know what to feel, everything he was feeling felt foreign except the feeling of hate. He had been alone all his life, so the feeling was not unusual. But it wasn't long before matsuri got up the courage and pushed the door open, slaming it behind her. She was so furious at gaara for thinking that way about her.

Gaara turned to face his student, but became stiff as her hand collided with his cheek.

"How dare you!!!"Matsuri wanted to yell and scream at him for belittling her so, after so many years of staying by his side and secretly yearning for him to be hers, she felt crushed.

"How could you say that to me …the one person who has always cared about you since the day we met!!" her eyes feeling with tears "How could you say that to the one person who sees you as you and not a weapon!!" Gaara continued to look to the side. Matsuri couldn't stand it until she yelled the words she had wanted to say for so long. "I LOVE YOU!!"

Gaara eyes slightly soften but still impassive as he turned his head to face matsuri. It took a moment before matsuri realized what she had done, she had slapped the kazekage. Usually the sand would have protected him, but since the biju was no longer apart of him it did not appear as often. Clasping her hands over her mouth in shock at her own actions she tried to run from his gaze, but he grasped her arm and forced her to stay.

"let me go!" she whispered threateningly, her tears flowing over her flushed cheeks.

"You're bleeding" he stated calmly, matsuri had not noticed the pain coming from her thigh and upper arm. "I'm f-fine, I just need to…Ughh!!" before matsuri could contemplate the situation she was thrown on something soft and silky, his bed.

Matsuris propped herself on the bed so that she could demand what the hell gaaras problem was, but her face became a deep red. Finally taking notice to gaaras full figure, he wore his usual black slacks that hung loosely on his hips, but that did not catch her gaze. Gaara wore no shirt letting matsuri see his pale lean chest. The moon glittered through the drapes, brushing against his body. The sight was breath taking; the moonlight danced off his skin like marble.

Matsuri blushed even more when something in-between her legs began to ache. Her body was reacting to his in a way that it had never done before. Her heart beat quickened as she watched him place one of his knees in-between her legs.

"W-wait….G-gaara…i don't t-think we should D-do this yet!" matsuri was becoming panicked, she and gaara had just began to experience their new relationship, they hadn't even gone on a date yet. But the way gaara continued to stare at her it was like he was in a trance, his eyes seemed fazed, full of lust and desire. Lust and gaara seemed impossible to put together.

Something had come over him and his body. The need to have her, to taste her lips once more. To hear her soft moans as he grinded his body against her small frame

"Sempai?!" she stated her voice hitched a little as she continued to watch her master crawl over her. What ever he was doing it was turning her on in a way she didn't understand. When it came to kissing she had a better understanding about it, but sex was defiantly a new ball game

Gaara slowly moved over matsuri letting his body brush against her own, so that he hovered over her frame. Matsuri leaned back so that she now lay completely on the bed her arms placed on each side of her body. a sudden rush of déjà vu hit her. Her pants quickened as she felt gaaras waist settle in-between her legs, like they belonged.

Her head was spinning; first she was furious about what he had stated about her and yuki but now she no longer felt anger, but uncertainty and pleasure all in one. His hot breath brushed against her lips causing her breath to catch in her throat even though her mouth was once again dry.

Matsuri gasped when the feeling of his hand moving up her thigh. causing her body to burn in pleasure. "_Gaara…"_ she whimpered, his hand moving higher till he touched the hem of her skirt.

"Shhh" was all he had to say for his lips silenced her. His tongue traced over them demanding for entrance. Matsuri willing gave into her sensei, letting him push his tongue against her own in a sinful dance. Fire burned in her stomach when pleasure continued to run along her spine. His kiss seemed a little rougher then it had been earlier but that was not the only thing on her mind. The way he touched her made it seem so right, and it seemed wrong to stop. but the thought of going farther then this was beginning to overwhelmed her.

Before she could protest his hands began to pull down both of her stockings his finger tips brushing against her inner thigh. Matsuri breathed a heavy sigh as Gaara pulled away from matsuri so that he could completely remove her leggings and sandals. Matsuri blushed a deep crimson as gaara leaned down to the cut along her inner left thigh.

"Wait…Ughh!" matsuri threw her head to the side while feeling his tongue lick the dried blood. Letting it run slowly along the cut and also teasing her when he brushed his fingertips near her black panties. She moaned at the feeling of his hair brushing against her thigh. She wanted to run her hands through his luscious red hair, but she was still debating for this to even continue. Trying to keep from going farther she continued to grip the bed sheets.

She moaned even louder at the feeling in-between her grew, trying to hide it she squeezed her legs together as gaara pulled away. But gaara quickly turned his attention back to his student.

Matsuri took a deep breath once gaara had removed his lips from her completely, but the feeling made her body quiver in dismay. Unfortunately something felt wrong, this was too much like her dream and not like her real gaara. She glanced down to see gaaras eyes boring into her own.

"Gaara…?" they both stared at each other in silence. Gaara could not control him self any longer, he had watched her kiss another and it had enraged him to no end. But the feeling of having matsuri underneath him, made his chest growl in pleasure. Pleasure was not one of the terms he was use to feeling, but the way her cheeks flushed a deep red, how her legs felt under his touch made a certain part of his body urge for more. But the scent of her innocence was also driving him insane. He could feel her wetness without even touching her.

"Matsuri…" he whispered huskily. His voice sounded strange to matsuri but she replied, her breathing had yet to return to her.

"h-hai?" before matsuri could contemplate what had happened, she was fully underneath gaara once more, his chest pressed against her own. She moaned at how gaaras pelvis pressed up against her was causing her face to turn cherry red.

"s-sempai..!" she gasped as gaara purred into her ear, licking the tip of it, causing every part of her body to shiver against him. the feeling of his hand moving up her thigh slightly pulling it to hook around his hip was catching her attention. While the other, began to unzip the front of her dress.

This made everything a little more complicated for matsuri for the feeling of something hard brushed against her sex, made her hotter then ever. She bit her lip as gaaras hand brushed his fingertips along the core of her panties.

"I've always wanted you,….more then just a friend" matsuri eyes widened at her sensei's sentence, but she quickly arched her back and cried out in pleasure as she felt gaara push his finger into her wet core.

**

* * *

**

**Hey everyone!!! I know its been 10 months and this is a cliffhanger, but I hope you like this story it took forever to write down…WARNING LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS I really do appreciate it!! and i don't own naruto~~~**

**From mageuchiha6990**


	9. Tasting you

**Chapter 8 _…."tasting you..."_**

**WARNING LEMON…**

"_**I've always wanted you,….more then just a friend" matsuri eyes widened at her sensei's sentence, but she quickly arched her back and cried out in pleasure as she felt gaara push his finger into her wet core. **_

**Gaara: 18 Matsuri: 16 yuki: 20 Temari: 20 shikamaru: 20 shera: 19 Naruto: 18 hinata: 18 Neji: 19 Tenten: 19 Sakura: 18 Kankuro: 19 **

* * *

"_I've always wanted you…"_ those words burned her to the core. Nothing could compare to the fire that was beginning to spill into matsuri's belly. The filling of him touching her like this made her dizzy. She had wanted to hear those words for so long, that he wanted her, needed her, but the one word she desperately wanted to hear was the one thing he still didn't understand, love.

It felt like minutes before matsuri began to relax at the intrusion between her legs. Tilting her head to the side, matsuri closed her eyes and tried to focus on her surrounding. Her small pants were ragid and short. Even her face was flushed a bright red. Her head felt dizzy as if she were drunk for the first time, even though she never drank in her life.

"Matsuri..?" she whimpered at the feeling of his hot breath against her neck. Gaara saw the discomfort on her face, but he dared not move away. Slowly but lovingly he traced his lips at the hollow base of her throat as she began to adjust to him. His chest rumbled with excitement as her walls began to pulse around his finger. Even though he wanted to move and take what was his, some part of him wanted to be gentle with her. He was to afraid to break her.

"Are you afraid of me?" he stated huskily as he trailed his lips against her collar bone. Matsuri wanted to say something, to stop this. This wasn't how she wanted her first time to be. "Gaara…please…stop" she wimpered, prying her hands away from the sheets so she could push his arm away. This needed to end before it got any worse. She wanted Gaara, but not like this, not after what happened with Yuki.

"Gaara….please…!" but the next thing matsuri knew she was pinned up against his bedroom wall, his hand clasped around her throat while the other rested against his side. Her throat burned for air as the oxygen was cut short. Trying to pry his hands off of her as she dug her finger nails into his forearm leaving crescent moon shaped prints in his skin.

"Ga..ara!!!" Matsuri gasped, tring to kick at a certain area of his anatomy her legs, but she froze once her eyes met his. His eyes no longer were deep see green with a white outline, they were now the bright gold color with a black outline.

"Your…not.." she gasped as her lack of air stopped her from continuing. This was the Gaara she had dreamt about many times over. The eyes that had haunted her every time she looked at her sensei.

"No one else can have you…." He stated coldly, his eyes traveling down her body. Matsuris eyes widened at his words. She wanted to protest, she wanted to scream out. she wanted her sensei back. Gaara slowly released his grip on her, but kept her against the wall. Matsuri gasped for air once he had released her, but coughed as she felt her throat burn from the air.

"Take off your dress" matsuri's eyes widened as she looked straight back into his golden eye, to anyone he looked to be emotionless, but to her his eyes were full of lust. "what?" she whimpered, letting her arms wrap around her torso as if trying to protect herself.

Gaara moved to stand an inch from her body his chest brushing up against her arms. Letting his leg rest in between her own. Matsuri body was beginning to shake at what was going on here. "Take… off… your dress" he whispered huskily against her lips, but she turned her head away closing her eyes so that he could not see the tears running down her cheeks.

"please gaara….don't make me do this" she pleaded, biting her lips as she waited for him to answer. Gaara watched as tears ran down her flushed cheeks.

Matsuri gasped as she felt the tip of his tongue flick the tears off her face, letting his fingertip brush her brown locks behind her ear. She could feel his chest rumble against her as he continued to lick her flushed cheeks.

She wanted him to say something but instead of hearing anything she could feel his lips tracing over her jaw line, then slowly moving down to the hollow base of her throat.

"sempai…stop AHh…..!!" Matsuri clamped her lips shut as gaara bit into her neck, causing a bruise to form. To anyone else the bite would have been painful but to her it wasn't painful at all, it sent jolts of pleasure down her abdomen and spine. she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his back, arching her body into him as he slowly sucked on the mark he made.

"Tell me to stop again" his whispered huskily against her throat as he brought his left hand down to her thigh pulling it up to wrap around his hip. "Tell me…" Matsuri watched as he pulled away from her leaving her breathless.

Matsuri wanted to say something, to stop this. She watched as gaara moved his free hand to the front of her dress and slowly moved the zipper down her chest to reveal her cream like skin all the way down to her naval.

His gold eyes glanced up into her onyx ones with need waiting for her respond to him. apart of him wanted her to say no, to reject him from touching her innocent body. But the other, just wanted to feel her body beneath him once more. Her chest heaved up and down revealing the black satin bra and underwear underneath.

Matsuri couldn't speak, she was exposed to him now and it terrified her. What would happen if she told him to stop remembering the burning feeling in her throat. How he had almost choked her.

She watched as he let his free hand slowly move to remove her dress from her shoulders, brushing his hand over her exposed chest feeling the heart beat beneath her peach colored skin. The next thing she knew her dress had fallen to her ankles exposing her to him.

Wanting to cover herself from his golden eyes she released her hold on him to wrap her arm around her self, but froze at the sound of his chest rumbling. Before she realized what was going on, He grabbed both of her wrist and the next thing she knew she was once again pinned to his red silken sheet. Her arms were pinned over her head with one of his hands while the other rested on her abdomen.

"don't you dare…" he whispered huskily as he looked up and down her body once more. "not from me" matsuri bit back a moan as she felt gaaras hot lips brush against the lining of her bra, tracing her cleavage as if to tease her. the fact that she was barely a 32B made her cheek flame in embarrassment. Closing her eyes to forget about where she was she turned her head to the side trying to fight what her body desired.

Slowly but firmly he traced his lips down the valley of her breast leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her exposed belly. For a shinobi her body was very firm, even her stomach tightened as he kissed his way to her panty line.

She wanted to fight the burning desire in her belly; the aching feeling between her legs, all of it was beginning to become to much for her. the only reason she continued to fight it was because this wasn't her gaara, but she still feared the other gaara.

Matsuri moaned into the bed sheets as gaara brought his hand up to cup her right breast in his hands, lifting the garment so he was touching her. gaara couldn't help but smirk at how he would be the only one pleasing her.

"gaara!! …stop" she whimpered into the bed sheets as she desperately tried to pull her hands free from his grip. Her ragged breathing and small pants from her parted lips made his body hard.

"Matsuri".. trying to focus through half lidded eyes she turned to see gaara looking up at her, his golden orbs full of lust. She shivered at the feeling of his hand on her exposed breast, letting his thumb brush against her hardened nipple. She wanted to close her eyes but gaara voice and eyes caught her attention.

"look at me…" but she lost all train of thought as she threw her head back into the pillow, arching her back into gaara as he took her harden nipple in her mouth, letting his tongue flick the head if it. He released his hold on her arms to cup the other breast that was still covered. Unconsciously matsuri had wrapped her legs around her sensei's hips brushing his already harden erection against her wet sex.

Matsuri gasped at the sensation, scared enough at what was going on, she tried to push at gaara shoulders releasing her hold on his hips, but she couldn't even budge him.

"gaara…please" she pleaded once more, but froze as gaara pulled himself completely on top of her his eye piercing into her own. But his eyes no longer held lust in them, but anger. Her hands were placed firmly against his chest, but even she knew she had no chance in hell to stop him.

"Would you rather it be _him"_ Matsuri eyes widened at the image of Yuki kissing her. The very thought of yuki touching her was nauseating, she couldn't even think about it. Now she truly understood why he didn't want to stop, why he wouldn't let her go.

"would you want him touching you…" she closed her eyes once she felt his hand move slowly down her toned belly till it rested in-between her legs, brushing his fingertips over her covered sex. Matsuri moaned as his thumb pressed against her clit moving it in a slow circular motion. Part of her wanting him to remove her black panties "Tasting you…" her eyes rolled back into her head at the feeling of his mouth taking in one of her nipples, letting his teeth graze the bud.

"sempai!" she moaned trying to figure out what to say to him. "Inside you…" matsuri arched her back as gaara pushed her panties away from her core to insert 2 finger's inside of her. He growled at the feeling of her body pulsing around his fingers making his arousal ache.

"kissing you…" matsuri gasped as gaara claimed her lips in a heated kiss, letting his tongue enter the cavern of her mouth. Matsuris stomach tightened as gaara quickened his pace. she couldn't hold off what her body wanted as she wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him into a deeper kiss, their tongues brushing against the other as they explored each others mouth.

Gaara growled in pleasure as matsuri began to buck her hips against his hand as he pushed his fingers in and out of her. He desperately wanted to enter her, to sheath his hardened erection into her body and make her his. But he wanted to hear her scream in pleasure, letting everyone know that he would be the only one to make her scream in pure bliss.

She felt an unfamiliar feeling of pleasure and electricity forming in-between her legs as heat began to build.

"gaara!!..i'm..aaaahhh!!!" matsuri couldn't explain the next thing she felt. Her walls had tightened around his fingers causing her body to spasm in pleasure, she couldn't believe the wave of pleasure that ran down her spine. He growled at the feeling of her nails digging into his shoulders. Arching her back at his last thrust she screamed out as she experienced her first orgasm.

"GAARA…!!!!" Gaara's eyes softened as he watched her breathing go from ragged to soft pants. As he removed his fingers from her body he couldn't help but smirk to himself when he took notice to her disapproval sigh.

Through half lidded eyes she watched as licked his fingertips causing a blush to form over her cheeks. She wanted to protest against him making her feel so embarrassed from her orgasm, but she was cut off as his lips captured hers. She blushed a deep crimson once she tasted herself off his tongue, but the taste of herself was strangely erotic off his tongue. Wanting to feel more of him she gripped his luscious red hair and pulled him closure, the sound of ruffling catching her attention.

Matsuri pulled away once she felt gaara beginning to pull off his pants, his golden eyes watching her expression as he threw his pants on the floor revealing his long hard erection. Her face became a bright cherry red as she turned to look at something else. Fear immediately began to set into her stomach.

That was suppose to fit into her small body???! Was he insane?! She pushed her legs together hoping that this was just another dream and that she would wake up anytime soon.

"Tell me…" Matsuri looked up into his eyes, his expression soft. "Tell me if you want me to stop.." but matsuri didn't have time to answer her sensei as he began to remove her black bra exposing her chest to him. "Gaara!!" she gasped at how fast he had even gotten her underwear off without her even feeling it.

She wanted to die of embarrassment, she wasn't exactly big breasted or comfortable with her nudity, before she could grab the bed sheets to cover her self Gaara pulled her knees apart his eyes still on her face as he placed himself slowly in-between her legs. Before she could protest his lips were on hers.

He was always stopping her when she wanted to protest and it was becoming irritating, but the way his lips moved with hers lovingly and yet still dominant, it made her feel safe in his arms. Her mind began to feel fuzzy, but she knew what she wanted, and she wanted him.

Gaara traced his tongue over her lips demanding entrance and she willingly let him. their mouths moved as one, like lovers. She moved her arms behind his back and slowly pulled away leaving them both breathless.

"No…" the word had caught him off guard. Some part of him was glad that she had rejected him, that she didn't want him inside of her. He was a monster and he didn't deserve her. But his dominant part was anger that she would rather have Yuki touch her then he.

Matsuri saw the pain in his eyes, but before he could pull away she wrapped her legs completely around his hips, catching him off guard. Gaara hissed as his erection brushed against her core once again, this woman was going to be the death of him.

"No…I'm not afraid of you…" matsuri brushed her nose against his, her heated breath brushing against his lips. "I only want you to touch me, to kiss me" they both hissed at the sensation building between their heated bodies. "…to taste me.." he gave her a chaste kiss, slowly placing his hands on her hips.

"I want you inside me…" she stated feeling his hard erection against her core. Gaara nodded, moving his hips slowly forward. Matsuri gasped as she felt Gaara push the tip of himself inside her. Matsuri cried in pain, arching her back at the feeling of him. Gaara growled at the tears that began to stream down her heated cheeks.

"Matsuri" Gaara whispered huskily as he claimed her lips to distract her from the pain. But the pain was worst once he sheathed himself completely into her body. Matsuri squirmed underneath him, leaving red marks from his shoulder down to his spine.

"Gaara!!!" he held himself still inside her. the animal in him want to drive his shaft deep within her till she begged for him to stop, but he watched as her face changed from pain to pleasure.

"Are you alright…" he whispered, licking her tears. Matsuri glanced up into his eyes, slowly lifting her hand to caress his cheek, wishing that they would turn back to their deep sea green color. She nodded letting her lips play with his once more. They both moaned into each other mouth as Gaara pulled himself out and thrust back into her body,

Not wanting to hurt her, he moved slowly at first so she could adjust to his pace, but unlike before she moved her hips in sync with his own. Gaara growled in pleasure as her walls pulsed around him.

"Gaara!" she moaned into his mouth, but was silenced as he slipped his tongue into her cavern tasting what was his. She placed her hand behind his head and pulled him closure to her letting her hand grip into his luscious red hair. Feeling his chest rub against her own. But something was wrong.

Gaara chest rumbled with excitement as he continued to thrust himself harder and faster into her body. He could feel the slick wetness of her walls pulsing around him as he continued.

"Gaara…wait!" Matsuri body began to shake, feeling her orgasm beginning to form in the pit of her stomach but something was wrong with her body and she could feel it. the pain was beginning to return in between her legs as he pulled in and out of her.

Her cries were muffled by his lips. Gaara and Matsuri moaned heatedly as their orgasms began to reach its boiling point.

"GAARA!!!" Matsuri clawed her nails down his back as she felt her second orgasm hit her hard. Gaara muffled his own release as he came into her, his seeds mixing with her own cum.

Gaara slowly pulled out of her body and slipped next to her frame both of them gasping for air. His pants were long and hard while hers were soft and short. Gaara wanted to wrap his arms around her waist to hold her close to him, but his vision began to turn fuzzy. Something was wrong; his body seemed drained for some reason as if he had been traveling for 3 days straight.

His eyes turned back to their natural color as he leaned back against his pillow looking at the back of Matsuri's head. He watched her breast lifted up and down slowly letting him know she was slowly falling asleep, but that was not that last thing he thought about.

He remembered smelling something rusty and spicy in the air, something he had smelled many times before in battle, blood.

* * *

It was still dark out Naruto sat down and watched as Hinata and Sakura continued to talk about the trip back to Konaha which they would leave tomorrow late that afternoon. His eyes glanced down her body till is reached the creamy skin of her neck, where her blue hair played off her skin as if teaseling it. Her jaw line was flawless, but her eyes were the one thing that always amazed him.

"Hey naruto" naruto looked up to see Shikamaru standing next to him, his hands placed in his pant pockets. Even though Shikamaru was dressed up he still had the calm collectiveness of a leader, he reminded him of Kakashi.

"Nani?"

"Do you know what happened to Gaara, Temari keeps asking about him," Shikamaru took notice to how Naruto's brows greased down the middle as he stared past him. Shikamaru glanced back to see Yuki speaking with some of the mist shinobi. The woman, Shera, had one arm wrapped with his as if they were lovers.

"Bastard" Shikamaru turned to see Naruto clench his fist. Shikamaru wanted to press the issue but decided against it. "I'll just tell her he went to bed early"

Naruto glance back at shikamaru and quickly grabbed his arm before his friend could leave. "actually shikamaru…"

He had to think of something fast, because both matsuri and gaara had been gone for a couple of hours now and neither of them had returned. Knowing temari she would probably go see if her little brother was asleep. "he actually wanted to be alone for awhile,… he wanted to think up new plans…yeah for the treaty."

Shikamaru raised his eye brows in confusion and minor curiosity, but he knew better then to continue on since he honestly didn't care at the moment. "Alright..I'll just tell her he's busy…"

Naruto thanked his friend one last time before he continued to glare at yuki, who still seemed unfazed. Naruto bared his teeth as he watched yuki laugh without a care in the world.

"naruto-kun" naruto quickly became calm as he felt hinata place her hand on his burned cheeks. "W-whats wrong?"

Narutos eye softened as he took her hand in his and kissed her wrist savoring the scent of her as he always did.

"Everything fines hinata-chan" he whispered, cupping her face between his hands and claiming her soft lips. He would never let her go and he knew gaara would never let matsuri go so easily either. His friend did not know what love truly meant but he knew that matsuri would show him what love truly means.

* * *

Diedara slowly walked over to the small cottage that laid hidden on the outskirts of the sound and leaf village. After his little injury, he and his master took shelter for the time being.

"sempai is still getting use to the new body that kukazu gave him…ne?" diedara stated as he entered the house that smelled of mold and dirt, but something else caught his attention the smell of blood.

"Sempai??!" diedara's eyes widen at what he saw. He watched as his master stood from the floor; blood staining his chest, legs, hair and lips. Didara wanted to look away but he was too shocked to even move as he noticed three woman laying dead at his masters feat.

Getting up the courage, diedara glanced down at the poor girls who were covered with there own blood. Claw marks placed upon the bare of their backs. The teeth marks placed on the pale skin of their inner thighs and necks. Didara had to look away as he took notice to blood sipping down their inner mutilated bodies.

His master pulled his black robes from the sofa to cover his naked form, but that went unnoticed to diedara as he walked over the dead corpses.

"Why did you…."

"**it** needed to be satisfied" diedara looked up into his masters eyes as he sat down. The gold orbs surrounded by the black still made him shiver. He flinched as he heard his master growl in frustration.

"but none of them satisfied **it** in the least"

Diedara looked back down and took noticed to all the girls had short brown locks and black eyes, like the girl his master dreamt about, or should he say the creature inside of him wanted.

"I told you, you should have taken her…ne?" diedara went to the hallway not glancing down at the lifeless bodies "she could have been your…**sasori-sempai**"

Sasoris eye glared at diedara, but it made no difference for diedara had already left to his room. "please clean up the mess, sasori-sempai!!3"

Sasori looked back at the woman. The images of him thrusting his harden member into their bodies did nothing for him now. His growled as he leaned his head back, remembering the dark eyes looking up at him with fear. Her skin smelled of vanilla while her hair smelled like chair blossoms. Grabbing his erection once more as he imagined fucking her now, the petit little body that he had held, his leg pressing against her pussy made him harden into his hand as he began to pump it.

The image of gaara holding her close to him made his chest growl with rage. He couldn't help but clench his teeth as he pumped harder and faster. The image of him pounding into her body over and over again while matsuri cryed in shier pain made his body quiver with pleaser as he imagine tasting her sweet blood that he smelled on her skin. Her grunted at his released, feeling his seeds spill into his hand.

"I will come for you…matsuri"

* * *

**Okay guys I don't own naruto, but I love the shows, Manga and etc...and i'm not an american fan girl, because i watch the japanese version and practically know every detail of the characters background..which is sad...lol**

** and I love the pairing of gaara and matsuri…**

**Well I wanted to let you know that my chapters are gonna be at least 7 pages to 8 pages long now, because of reports and stuff so I don't have time to write more until I get a laptop….**

**Sorry, but I really hope you like this chapter I put a lot of hard work into it…and its technically my second lemon, so please let me know of things I need to improve on it, but don't be too hard…**

**ow and i am working on my grammer as well....so please be nice**

**Anyways love you and thank you for the reviews,,,**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!! HOPE TO UPDATE NEWYEARS!!!**


	10. AUTHOR NOTE

**WHATS UP PEOPLE!1 THIS IS MAGE CHAN AND I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN SO LONG!**

**I've been trying to think of what to write for my temptation in the sand story since I haven't written in it in awhile I'm going to try and finish it up for you guys in a few simple chapters I don't know how many yet but i will do my best!**

**I am sooo sorry that it has taking me so long to actually build up to writing a review but I promise I will finish it, just been distracted with my other stories lately.**

**And of course classes and stuff are a pain in the ass!**

**Lol but I need your guys to help to inspire me a little bit, I haven't written in this story in so long that It seems foreign, but I need some inspiration so can you guys help me out if only a little lol!**

**Thank and again I will try my best to update as soon as I can**


End file.
